Dirty Little Secret
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Roman and Seth are two fathers, who are WWE superstars, and their 18 year old daughter, Molly, just graduated high school and she spends the summer on the road with them and starts falls for the third member on their team…Dean Ambrose. Molly has been hiding a secret from her fathers. Will they find out what it is?
1. Chapter 1

"Today is it. Today is the day. Today is the day that my baby girl graduates high school." Thoughts went through the mind of Joe Anoa'i. He was one proud father. He is having the best year. He is currently one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions. The other half, well, it's his other half, Colby Lopez. Joe and Colby are married and they are loved by everyone. Everyone loves their relationship, family, and their daughter. They felt bad that they weren't able to be home a lot with their daughter, Molly, but she is more proud of her fathers than she is of herself. Molly still hasn't told them that she was the Valedictorian of her class. She wants it to be a surprise. Everybody at Molly's school loves her. It wasn't just because she was sweet, funny, smart, and beautiful; it was because she was very accepting about people and who they are. She has two fathers who love her very much, but weren't able to be there for her. That's what makes her upset. Her friends got to go home to their families, while Molly went home to no one. Joe's parents would visit her every day. The reason Molly went home to no one is because she wanted to be able to take herself for preparation when she goes to college at Georgia Tech, just like her father did.

Molly walked into her fathers' bedroom where they were getting ready. Colby looked in the mirror and saw her. She was in her white gown, it wasn't zippered up yet. Molly called Colby, Dad and called Joe, Daddy.

Colby: "Awe, Joe look! Look at our precious baby. She looks so beautiful."  
>Molly: "Dad, stop! You're going to make me cry and I just did my make up."<br>Colby: "You don't need makeup; you're beautiful without it"

Molly walked over and gave her dad a hug and then she gave her daddy a hug as well.

Molly: "Guys, there's something I want to talk to you about. Next week I am heading down to the beach for Senior Week…"

Joe rolled his eyes. He hated the idea of his eighteen year old daughter going to Miami for a week with her friends.

Molly: "Daddy, you promised!"  
>Joe: "I know baby girl, but I would just blame myself if something happened to you."<p>

Joe went over and sat on the sofa in their bedroom. Joe is a very protective of his baby girl. Molly went and sat right next to him and put her arm around him and hugged him. Molly knew that her fathers loved her very much, but sometimes she really wished that they would dial it down with the protectiveness—especially Joe. Molly has been hiding something from them and it's killing her inside that she can't tell them. She sometimes wished that she had a mother or older sister to tell her stuff, that she can't tell her fathers, to.

Molly: "Dad, Daddy…there's something I need to tell you guys, well more like ask."  
>Joe: "What is it, baby girl?"<br>Molly: "I was wondering if maybe I could spend the summer with you two on the road."

Joe and Colby looked at each other with big smiles.

Colby: "Joe, may I talk to you outside about it?"  
>Joe: "Sure, Colby."<p>

Colby: "I think it would be great if she did come with us. They do have a huge summer planned for us and Jon."  
>Joe: "I'm all for it, but that's the only thing I'm worried about…Jon."<br>Colby: *He runs his fingers through the Samoan's hair.* "I think Jon is smart enough not to date our daughter and even if he wanted to, he would ask us or she would say no. He is our best friend! I don't think he would hurt her or us like that. You know how protective he is of her as well"  
>Joe: "You're right, Colb! I don't know what I am worried about if she did come"<p>

Joe softly kisses Colby on the lips. Colby and Joe walk back into the room and sit next to Molly.

Joe: "Molly, you're dad and I talked it over and we would be thrilled to have you joins us this summer!"  
>Molly: "YAY! Are you still ok with me going to Miami with Lena, Hayley, and Anna?"<br>Joe: "I don't like the idea, but you deserve a fun week at the beach and I know my baby girl will behave."

Molly smiled and hugged her daddy.

At the Graduation ceremony, Joe and Colby were sitting between Lena's parents…who were divorced. After they had the keynote speaker, they had the Valedictorian speech. Molly kept it quiet from her fathers that she is the Valedictorian. When they announced her name, she got a standing ovation; not only from her classmates, the faculty members and other parents, but when she saw the look in Joe and Colby's eyes…she knew they were proud.

Molly: "…and I'd like to close with thank yo to two of the most important men in my life. Without them, I wouldn't be up here today. Even though they weren't able to be here a lot for me because of their work, I know deep down they really did want to be there for me and I love them for everything they have done for me. Dad, Daddy, I love you guys and I can't wait to spend the summer with you guys on the road and watch you guys kick butt as the tag team champions. To my fellow classmates and faculty members, thank you for a wonderful year!"

Joe and Colby saw their daughter receive her diploma and they were as happy as can be.

Two weeks later, Molly met her fathers at The Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia for Monday Night Raw. They asked her about senior week with her friends. She lied and said it was fine. They were at the beach all day, boardwalk at night. You know, the cover up.

What really happened was Molly got drunk. She took some body shots, guys took body shot off of her, shot after shot. She got hammered. Molly even popped some molly. She even hooked up a couple of times, but that wasn't the first. Molly lost her virginity the night of her Senior Prom.

She is still hiding from them the fact that she is no longer a virgin. Joe could tell she wasn't telling them what really happened, but he wasn't going to force it out of her.

Joe knew that she is hiding something and he is going to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

It is 8pm. It is time for Monday Night Raw to go live. This Sunday was the Payback PPV. Molly is sitting on the floor right on the end of the row on the side that The Shield comes down to the ring. Molly is sitting next to this guy, who is 20 years old and his name is Tyler. She starts to have a conversation with him. They hit it off really well. They basically spent the entire show talk and just laughing.

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield goes off and the trio makes their way down. Tyler is such a huge fan of them. Molly didn't mention that Seth and Roman were her fathers. She didn't want to be able to make friends like that.

Dean was first to make his way down. Molly has such a huge crush on Jon. He doesn't know, but he's protective of his best friends' little girl. Dean winked at Molly and then Seth high fived her and then Roman gave her a hug. Joe turned around and saw Tyler hug his daughter. He was not pleased. Colby whispered into his ear not to get upset.

While Dean was in the ring against Kane, Roman kept looking over at his daughter and the boy who was flirting with her. Seth kept telling him not to worry. Roman and Seth interfered and out came Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton to make the save.

The show ended and Tyler and Molly just kept talking and talking. They didn't realize it that the people were gone. Joe went out to get her and she was still with him. He's gotten used to the fact that his daughter is going to be dating, but he doesn't like the idea. Colby snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind. Colby told Joe that she has to grow up someday. Tyler said bye to Molly and kissed her on the cheek. That really set Joe off with anger. Colby was holding him back and pulled him back so they can go to the hotel in the next city.

* * *

><p>Molly walks into the locker room with a smile on her face.<p>

Joe: "Hi baby girl! Did you enjoy the show?"  
>Molly: "Hi daddy I did! I met a guy! He is spectacular, but nothing is going to happen."<br>Joe: "Awe! That's good. Are you hungry, baby girl?"  
>Molly: "Daddy, could you stop calling me baby girl?"<br>Joe: "I will call you baby girl, even when you're 80."

Molly smiled and hugged her daddy. Joe kissed her on her head.

Molly: "And of course, I hope you will still call me sweet pea…dad!"  
>Colby: "Of course! I'll never stop calling you that!"<p>

Molly goes over to Colby and hugs him. Colby also kisses her on her head. Jon walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh sweet Jesus" was the thought that went through Molly's head. She is seeing a shirtless Jon. She's already seen one, but he was wet and he just had a towel on.

Jon: "Oh, Molly. I didn't know you were in here. "  
>Molly: "Oh! I'll just go wait outside so you can change."<br>Jon: "If you like what you see, you can stay."

He winks at her and she smiles. Colby laughs and Joe playfully hit him on his chest.

Jon: "I'm just kidding Joe. Calm down."

Molly smiles and Jon winks at her again.

* * *

><p>Colby invites Jon to dinner with them and he accepts. They go to a restaurant in Richmond and when they sit the both, Molly hears her name. She turns around and it was him, the guy that took her virginity….her Prom date, Liam. He is on vacation up there with his family. Her fathers didn't know what happened between them. Joe only knows that he broke his baby girl's heart. Colby didn't like him either. Jon had no idea who he was.<p>

Molly was really uncomfortable. Joe and Colby still don't know that she isn't a virgin. Molly walks over to him and Joe is about to get up and Colby holds him down and tells him that he'll go over and kick his ass.

All of a sudden, they hear a slap sound. Molly slapped Liam. Liam tried to apologize for what he did, but she wasn't buying his shit. Joe and Colby couldn't help, but smile.

The waitress came over and she and Jon started flirting with each other. Molly was getting jealous. Colby could tell. He was able to point it out easily. He didn't tell Joe though. After they ate and paid the check, the waitress slipped Jon her number and that really pissed Molly off. She was quiet the entire ride to the next town.

* * *

><p>Jon is driving, Molly is in the seat next to him and Colby and Joe were asleep in the back. Colby was cuddle up next to his man.<p>

Jon notices that Molly is really quiet and upset about something and he wants to talk to her, but she doesn't want to talk to him.

Jon: "Hey Molly, are you alright? You seem upset."

Molly ignored him. He said her name again. She once again ignored him.

Jon: "Damnit Molly! What's wrong? I can't stand seeing my partner in crime upset."  
>Molly: "Just stop, please. Let me quietly cry myself to sleep."<br>Jon:* puts him hand on Molly's leg. * "Are you upset about what happened at the restaurant?"  
>Molly: "Yes."<br>Jon: "I'm so sorry! It must have hurt your heart when you saw the guy who broke your heart, Liam."  
>Molly: "What are you talking about?"<br>Jon: "The boy you slapped. Isn't he who you're upset over?"  
>Molly: "No—Yes"<br>Jon: "Well, if you need anything…you know I'm here for you." He rubs her shoulder.

They arrive at the hotel and check in. Colby pulls Molly aside and talks to her about what happened.

Colby: "Hey sweet pea, is something bothering you?"  
>Molly: "I don't want to talk about it Dad."<br>Colby: "Does it have to do with Jon and/or Liam?"  
>Molly: "Both. I felt really uncomfortable with running into Liam because he took my—nevermind. Then Jon was flirting with that waitress and my heart just sunk like the Titanic."<br>Colby: "It's ok baby." Seth kisses her head. "Everyone goes through heart break. Your father and I will always be two men you will never have to worry about breaking your heart."

Molly smiles and hugs her dad.

Molly: "Dad, can I ask you for some advice?"  
>Colby: "Sure!"<br>Molly: "Ok, so you know my skanky friend Hayley right? Anyways, she likes this guy and he's sending her signals that he wants her and she wants him too. She thinks that if she hooks up with this guy that it will ruin his friendship with his roommates because his roommates Chad and Steven are very protective of Hayley because they knew since she was a kid. What should I tell her?"  
>Colby: "Tell Hayley that if she really likes this guy that she should go for it. If his roommates are his friends, they won't have a problem with him dating her. She's an adult and she can make her own decisions. She doesn't need these two guys watching out for her."<br>Molly: "Thanks dad!"

Molly didn't tell Colby that the situation is actually Molly wanting Jon and not wanting it to affect his friendship with her parents. Molly thought that he should be telling this stuff to Joe.

* * *

><p>Jon was in his own room and Molly shared a room with her fathers. It was 1am when Joe and Colby kissed Molly goodnight and went to bed. Around 3am, Molly snuck out of the room and went next door to Jon's room.<p>

There's a knock on the door. Jon angrily gets up and answers it.

Jon: "What the fuck? It is 3 o'clock in the morn—Molly what are you doing here?

Molly: "Jon, I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jon stood at the front of the door with a puzzled look on his face. Molly is awkwardly standing in the hallway. Jon pulls her into his room so they can talk privately. Jon is shirtless and wearing a pair of basketball shorts, while Molly's wearing pajama pants that are blue with rubber ducks all over them and a blue tank top. Jon can't believe what he heard. Molly goes over and sits on his bed.

Molly: "Jon, you're growing on me. I'm developing feelings for you and—"

Jon cuts Molly off with a kiss. He pushes her back on the bed and continues to kiss her. He starts to run his hand up her shirt when he stops himself and gets off of her.

Jon: "Molly, I can't do this. Your fathers are my best friends and I can't do this to them. You know I care about you, but we wouldn't work out."

Molly had a flashback to the prom night when she lost her virginity to Liam. She started to tear up and she got up and started to leave. What had happened was that Liam only wanted one thing and that was Molly's virginity. He told her right after that they wouldn't work out and he left.

Jon stops her and tells her how much he really cares for her. He tells her how much of and age difference they have and how he's afraid he might hurt her.

Molly tells him that age is just a number and he shouldn't have to worry about that. She told him how she thought he was different from everyone else, but she guessed she was wrong.

She quietly goes back into her parents' room and quietly cries herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It's 7am and Joe wakes her up and asks her she would like to meet them and Jon for Breakfast after they go to Crossfit. Molly said no and pulled the blanket back over. Joe could tell something is bothering her, but he wasn't going to bother her about it.<p>

Jon and Colby were waiting in the lobby for Joe, when Colby detected a guilty look on Jon's face.

Colby: "Hey Jon, you alright?"  
>Jon: *not paying attention because he's thinking about what Molly told him last night* "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."<br>Colby: "No you're not. Tell me what is bugging you."  
>Jon: "You're going to get mad at me, may even hate me, but I just want you to that nothing happened. Molly showed up at my door around 3am and she told me that she wanted me and well I basically told her that I can't have a relationship with you because your fathers are like my brothers and I don't want to end up hurting you."<br>Colby: "I can't believe she did that. Dude, thanks for telling me I'll be right back."

Colby angrily walked towards the elevators. He saw Joe walking and he grabbed Joe and pulled him back on the elevators. He told Joe what happened. Joe was furious. He wasn't upset with Jon. He was actually really thankful that Jon turned her down gently.

Joe slid his room key and was about to slam open the door when Colby stopped him and said not to be too hard on her.

Joe and Colby walked in when they heard Molly crying. She was lying in her bed crying. They thought that Jon broke her heart, but they weren't worried about that. They went over and sat on her bed and she hugged them both and apologized to them.

Joe: "Baby girl, what are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong."

Joe and Colby weren't going to bring up the incident—yet.

Colby: "Sweet pea, what's wrong?" Colby was running his fingers through her long blonde her to comfort her.

Molly: "Well, by now Jon should have told you what happened last night and—"  
>Joe: "Is Jon the reason you're crying? Because he turned you down?"<br>Molly: "No daddy that's not it. He made me realize something and well there's something I have been keeping from you two and it's really been bothering me because I usually tell you guys everything. "

Joe and Colby look at each other with a very confused look.  
>Joe: "Baby girl, what is it?"<p>

Molly took in a deep breath and told them. She told them that she is no longer a virgin. She started crying and Colby started comforting her. Joe's eyes widen and his put his hand over his mouth. Joe got up and started pacing back forth. Joe was speechless. He didn't know whether to be angry or be comforting.

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby had a tag team match against The Usos. Joe was out of it all night. He couldn't focus. He was supposed to spear Jimmy, but he tagged in Colby, who then performed his finisher. They made their way to the back to find Molly still lying down on the sofa and still upset. Joe and Colby made their way over to her to see how she's doing. Colby was able to comfort her and tell her not to get upset and he also told her that his first time was also with the wrong person.<p>

Joe sat down next to her and hugged her. He calmly asked her what happened and she told them.

Molly: "Well, it was the night of Senior Prom and Hayley's parents weren't home, so we went there and well Liam and I were kissing and it kind of just happened. He told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him back. We had sex. In the morning he told me that he never loved me and that he only wanted me because he wanted sex. We've been together for three years and he dumps me after getting what he wanted."  
>Joe: "My poor baby girl." Joe hugs Molly.<p>

Jon heard everything. He was upset, not only because she was being used, but because he finally understand why she said what she said last night.

Jon really cares about Molly. He actually does have feelings for her, but he doesn't want her to end up like all the other girls he has been with. He doesn't care about the age; he cares about her. These thoughts were going through his mind while he was at a bar with some friends. Jon didn't want to be the bad guy, but he had to let her know her know that he's not a bad guy and that he had his reasons.

* * *

><p>Joe, Colby and Molly went home for a few days and Molly just slept and ignored everyone. It was 2am when Jon called her. She didn't answer the first four times, but by the fifth time, she was already mad.<p>

Molly: "Jon, what do you want? I'm not in the mood."

Jon: "Molly, I have something to tell you and I need to listen because it's really important."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon: "Molly, I have something to tell you and I need to listen because it's really important."  
>Molly: "Jon, what is it?"<br>Jon: "Open your window."  
>Molly: "What?"<br>Jon: "Just do it."

Molly walks over to her window and opens it and in comes Jon. Joe, Colby and Molly moved out to Las Vegas back in June. That's where Jon lives as well, but he lives in a huge apartment in the city.

Molly: "Jon, what the hell are—"

Jon puts his hand over her mouth and shushes her. Molly walks over and locks her door. Jon walks over and sits on her bed and Molly sits down next to him.

Molly: "What the hell are you doing here? If either of my fathers found you here, they would kill you—then me."  
>Jon: "Molly, I thought about what you told me from the other day and I think you need to know how I feel about you. Molly, I…."<p>

Molly cuts him off.

Molly: "Jon, I love you and I mean it. It kills me on the inside to see you with these other women, but there's nothing I can do except watch the man I love date women around his age."

Jon cuts her off with a kiss.

Jon: "The reason I came here is to tell you that I love you. You're right! Age is just a number and I shouldn't have to worry about hurting you when I know that I won't."

Molly smiles at him and kisses him. Jon slides her back while continuing to kiss her. He's on top of her, kissing her neck when she out a soft moan. He shushes her and tells her that if he's sleeping over, that she's got to be quiet. He winks and her and she smiles at him.

Molly: "Aren't you afraid of getting caught my dads?"  
>Jon: "Yeah, but if we're quiet. They won't know that I'm here."<br>Molly: "Alright, they won't hear us. Trust me"

Jon jokingly shook his head at her. He went back down and kisses her and then took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, took the comforter and pulled it over them.

* * *

><p>It was 7am when Jon woke up; he was on top of Molly. He got up put his shirt back on, wrote Molly a note, kissed her and left. Two hours later, Joe knocked on Molly's door and told her that they have to leave in an hour to meet Jon at the airport. Molly quickly got up and saw the note from Jon. It says:<p>

"Molly,  
>I'll see you later at the airport. Sorry for not telling you that I left, but you look so peaceful sleeping. I hope you felt my kiss I gave you. I'm sitting with you on the plane. I don't care what Joe or Colby says. I'll see you later! I love you<br>Jon"

Molly smiled and laughed. She put the note in her drawer. She came downstairs with a smile on her face.

Colby: "Well, well, well! Someone is in a great mood!"  
>Molly: "Hi dad! I am!"<p>

Molly gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Colby and then did the same to Joe. Molly started braiding Joe's long black hair.

Colby: "Awe! The last time you braided your father's hair was when you and Liam started dating…..OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND!"  
>Joe: "WHAT?"<br>Molly: "Calm down daddy! I don't have a new boyfriend! ...*softly spoken* yet"  
>Joe: "So, what happened?"<br>Molly: "Well, Jon and I are on good terms again! I basically apologized to him for what happened and he said not to worry about it. It happens."  
>Colby: "Well, I'm glad you to are friends again because you're sitting with him on the plane"<br>Joe: "Colby, cover your ears. Molly, your mother is coming for a visit. She wants to see you."  
>Molly: "Well, I don't want to see her. She left us daddy. She hurt you, she hurt me. She hurt us both. Look at how well we're doing without her. I graduated high school with honors; I'm going to Georgia Tech for Gymnastics. The athletic department is looking forward to having the star athlete's daughter. She left us. You two adopted me and she left us. I don't have a mother. My actual mother is shooting drugs somewhere in Los Angeles. I love having you and Colby as parents. I love it! Two dads! It's awesome!"<br>Joe: "I love you, baby girl! I'll tell her you don't want to see her."

Joe and Molly hug each other. Colby uncovers his ears. Colby hates hearing about the ex-fiancé, Lindsay. He absolutely hates what she did to them and how she kicked them out after finding a new guy. Colby is the real winner here. He has a hot husband and a lovely daughter. Colby joins in on the hug. Joe kisses Colby on the lips.

They pack up their stuff in the taxi and head out to the airport. They meet Jon at the gate. Jon shares a smile with Molly. Joe and Colby have no idea that he spent the night and they won't find out. Jon and Molly are sitting three rows behind Joe and Colby. They are flying to Iowa for Monday Night Raw. Colby is from Iowa, so Molly gets to see her grandparents today. They got off the plane to several fans cheering for them on the plane. Some guy shouted out at Jon. "Hey Ambrose, who's your hot chick?" Joe looked at the guy and glared at him.

* * *

><p>They make their way to the arena and Molly bumps into the Divas champion, AJ Lee.<p>

AJ: "HI! You must be Molly, Joe and Colby's daughter! I've been waiting to meet you! Hi!  
>Molly: "OH MY GOD! I love you! You're one of my favorite divas!"<br>AJ: "Awe yay! Well, I need to go get ready, but if you need me…you know where to find me! I'm here for you, if you ever need a female friend!"  
>Molly: "Oh thank you! I will need one!"<p>

The Shield are about to make their way out to the hallway to make their entrance. Joe and Colby leave first and Jon gives Molly a quick kiss on the lips. Molly heads over to the TV to watch their match. They won their match and they made their way back. Molly is standing there and her sweaty dads give her a hug because they know she hates it when they do that.

Back in the locker room, Colby and Joe tell Molly that they are going to Miami for Fourth of July and told Molly that she can stay home and meet them in Baltimore for Raw the next week. Molly shares a quick smile with Jon and he knows that he'll be spending the night. Joe and Colby are really trusting Molly to take care of everything.

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby get on their flight to Miami and Jon and Molly fly back to Vegas. Later that night, Jon spent the night. They had sex. Jon roughed her up. She told him that it was better than her time. Jon is on top of her and starts kissing her neck. He bites it and she lets out a loud moan. They went at it again. Jon was in her. He started out slow again, but he picked up speed and got faster than last time. Molly screamed his name. He likes it when they scream his name. Molly was grasping onto his short brown hair and when he started slowing down, she released her grip. They were both panting. Jon rested his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his head.<p>

Molly: "Wow, I wish I saved my first time to be with you."  
>Jon: "That was our first time."<p>

Jon kisses Molly and rolls off of her. He wraps his arms around her and they fall asleep. Molly Anoa'i and Jon Good are a thing now.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe and Colby are at a restaurant. They signed a few autographs for fans and took some pictures. Some fans asked where Dean was and they told him somewhere in Vegas. He was in Vegas, but he was sleeping with their daughter. The waiter came up to take their orders. Colby and Joe had to fly out to Baltimore late that night. As the waiter was bringing back Joe's credit card, he notices the last name Anoa'i is signed. He asked if he was related to Molly Anoa'i. Joe stopped signing the check and he and Colby looked at each other. Joe looked at the waiter and told him that she was their daughter. The waiter told him to tell her that he said hello. Joe just kind of stared at him and Colby said that he'll deliver the message. Colby reached over and rubbed Joe's hand and told him not to worry. Colby said that Molly is an adult and we raised her to make the right decisions. Joe and Colby leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. Joe told Colby that he loves him. Colby said it back to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Molly and Jon spent the entire time together. Molly's looking in the mirror at the hickey Jon gave her last night. Jon comes up and kisses her on the cheek. He starts to laugh at it and she told him that it's not funny, and then she ends up laughing.<p>

Molly: "This isn't the first time I've hidden a hickey from them."  
>Jon: "You're not the first woman whose neck I've sucked."<p>

Molly pulls down her shirt collar and looks at all the red spots above her boobs.

Jon: "I did your fathers a favor by doing that. Now Joe won't be upset with you wearing low cut shirts."  
>Molly: "Yeah, but they also don't know that you're dating their daughter."<p>

Jon goes up and hugs her from behind and whispers in her ear that it was the best decision he has ever made. She turns around and smiles and kisses him. Jon goes over and sits on the bed to tie his shoes. Molly looks at the clock and realizes that they have some time to spare before they leave to go to the airport. She goes over and pushes Jon down on the bed and sits on top of him and starts kissing him. Molly's phone goes off and Joe is calling her. Molly answers her phone and Joe doesn't sound too happy.

Molly: "Hi daddy! I'm just able to leave to go to the airport! How was your trip?"  
>Joe: "Hi baby girl! The trip was great! We have a lovely time. I have a question for you."<br>Molly: "What is it?"  
>Joe: "We had a waiter at the restaurant we went to today and he said he knew who you were. His name was Bradley."<br>Molly: "Oh yeah! I remember he sold—nevermind. He's gay, daddy! We didn't have sex down there."

Jon had a puzzled look on his face.

Joe: "I know he's gay. He kept flirting with Colby."  
>Molly: "Hahahahaha! Ok, well I better get going! Oh, daddy before I forget… would you and dad be willing to let me have my own room at the hotels?"<br>*Colby in the background* "Yes"  
>Joe: "I'll talk with him about it. Have a safe flight! See you tonight! Love you"<br>*Colby in the background* "Love you Molly"

Jon kind of looked at Molly with a "what the fuck" face. I think he wants to know what happened down there, but he doesn't care.

Jon: "So, are you getting your own room?"  
>Molly: "They're going to talk about it. The two-toned hair man is all for it, but the Samoan isn't much for it."<br>Jon: "Knowing Colby, he'll convince Joe and you'll get it and we have some fun."  
>Molly: "There's ALWAYS a catch. Trust me! I've known the Samoan longer than you have. There's always a catch."<p>

Jon kisses Molly and tells her that they should get going. Joe and Colby didn't start dating until 2010, when they both met in FCW. They weren't gay at the time, but it didn't matter. Sparks flew instantly. They got married this past January. Molly turned 18 back in February. They had a lovely wedding down in Florida. They lived down there for a while. Joe needed help raising Molly. He didn't want to admit it, but you could tell. While he was working in FCW and NXT, his parents would watch her and bring her to shows. Every break he got, he would see her. He didn't want her to think that her father didn't love her. Molly means the world to Joe. That's why he's so protective. She needed him and he wasn't there all the time.

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby were on the plane to Baltimore for Raw when Joe's ex-fiancé, Lindsay, is on the plane. Joe saw her and rolled his eyes. Colby didn't know what she looked like, but he could figure it out. She is the skanky looking one eight rows ahead. Colby asked and Joe said yes. Joe bent over, put his hands in his face and let out a huge disgruntled sigh. Colby rubbed Joe's back to make him feel better. Lindsay made her way to the back of the plane to use the bathroom. She saw Joe and it was awkward. Colby was just glaring at her the entire time.<p>

Lindsay: "Joe! Hi, it's nice to see you. How have you been?"  
>Joe: "Hi…Lindsay. I wish I could say the same."<br>Lindsay: "Where's our daughter Molly?"  
>Joe: "Ours? Oh you mean 'ours' as in *points to himself and Colby* ours."<p>

Lindsay doesn't like Colby. She doesn't like the fact that he married Joe. She doesn't like the fact that he's hot and she just doesn't like the fact that Joe got full custody of Molly.

Joe: "We know where she is and we're not telling you."  
>Colby: "Now, go away, you hoe bag."<p>

Joe looks over at Colby and kisses his forehead. Colby rests his head on Joe's shoulder. He told him that there's not enough paper in the world for him to write down the reasons why he loves Colby. Colby smiles and blushes at him. He also tells Colby that he agrees with him and he's going to let Molly have her own room.

* * *

><p>Molly and Jon got of their plane and they met Joe and Colby at the Sheraton hotel by Camden Yards. Joe and Colby told Molly that they are letting her have her own room—catch free. When they weren't looking, Jon pinched her ass and winked at her. Later that night Jon snuck over to Molly's room, which is four doors from Joe and Colby's room and right next to Jon's room, he quietly knocked on the door. Molly lets him in, puts the chain lock on and Jon picks her up at starts kissing her. She's in her same pj's that she wore the night he turned her down. Jon puts her on the bed and continues to kiss her. He takes his shirt off and goes back to kissing her. He starts sliding his hand down her pants, toward her vaginal area. Just as he was about to finger her, there's a knock on the door. Molly quickly pushes Jon off the bed, throws his shirt at him and tells him to be quiet. Molly answers the door and it's her parents coming to kiss her goodnight.<p>

After they leave, Jon gets back up and continues where he left off. There's another knock at the door and Molly pushes Jon off the bed again. This time it was just Colby at the door. He told her that he and Joe ran into Lindsay on the plane. Molly rolled her eyes. Colby told her that she called her a hoe bag. Molly laughed. Jon, who was hiding on the side of her bed, sneezes loudly. Colby says bless you and looks at Molly all confused. "I need some shots" he said. He kissed Molly good night and left.

Molly walks over gently hits Jon. "You idiot!" she says. Jon just gets back up and gets back on her and she turns the light out and they "go to sleep", you could say.


	6. Chapter 6

It's 7am and there is a knock on Molly's door. Jon just got out of the shower and is in the bathroom. Colby's at the door and asks Molly if she knew where Jon is. Jon walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist and Colby has a displeasing, shocking look on his face.

"Molly: "Oh shit."  
>Colby: "Wait, what, huh?"<br>Jon: "Colby, it's exactly what it looks like."  
>Colby: "YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER"<br>Molly: *grabs Colby's arm "Dad, calm down. We're not just sleeping together…"  
>Colby: "Oh that's something I want to hear."<br>Molly: "Dad, I've been dating him for the past month and a half."  
>Colby: "WHAT? SERIOUSLY? HOLY SHIT!... THIS IS GREAT!"<br>Molly: "What?"  
>Jon: "What?"<br>Colby: "I've been waiting for this to happen since Elimination Chamber."  
>Jon: "And how does our Samoan tag team partner feel about this?"<p>

Colby and Molly start laughing. They can't tell Joe, at all.

Molly: "We can't tell him."  
>Colby: "He'll kill you, then me and then send Molly to a convent."<p>

Jon walks up and puts his arm around Molly.

Jon: "So, now that this is all out in the open. Can I go change?"  
>Molly: "Yeah, go ahead." Jon gives a quick kiss to Molly on the cheek.<p>

Jon grabs his clothes and his room key and heads back to his room.

Molly: "Wow, dad! I thought you would freak."  
>Colby: "Molly, I'm not Joe. It's ok!"<br>Molly: "You don't understand dad. Jon and I had something before. When Liam cheated on me back during Christmas break, I was devastated."  
>Colby: "Wait, you still stayed with him, even though he cheated on you?"<br>Molly: "Well, there's a reason for that."

Molly walks over and sits on her bed. Colby shuts the door and follows her.

Colby: "What happened? Molly, what happened?"  
>Molly: "The night of the TLC Pay-Per View after you guys had that big match. Jon and I hooked up. We didn't have sex, but we made out. I got a picture from Anna that had Liam kissing the school whore, Elizabeth. Liam and I talked and we fixed things."<p>

Molly starts to cry. Colby hugs her and hold her.

Molly: "Dad, Liam was the wrong guy. The right guy should have been Jon. I know it, he knows it, and we all know it."

There's a knock on the door. It is Joe. Colby and Molly have to keep this a secret from Joe. They hate keeping this from him, but it's only best that they do.

Colby and Molly have different relationships with Joe. Colby is not only his partner, husband, best friend and baby, but Colby is everything Joe wants in a significant other. Molly is Joe's only daughter. She's his first child. She's his reason to actually enjoy life.

Molly answers the door.

Molly: "Hi daddy! How are you?"  
>Joe: "I'm great baby girl! You ready? We have reservations for breakfast downstairs with Jon."<p>

* * *

><p>Down in the dining area, they met up with Jon. Jon kept sliding his hand up Molly's thigh. She kept smiling at him. Colby is thrilled about Molly and Jon being together. He is going to try every possible way to help them be together without getting caught.<p>

Molly gets a text message from her skanky best friend Hayley. Hayley texts the location to a guy she knows who sells molly. Molly had called Hayley the night before to see if she knew anyone who sold molly in Baltimore. Baltimore City has everything. You could just walk down the street and someone will come up to you to try and sell you drugs. Molly just wants to pop molly again. That's it.

Molly excuses herself from the table, goes back to the room and gets some money. She goes to the guy behind the hotel and purchases the drug. She sneaks back in and goes to her room. A few moments later, Jon knocks on the door and she answers it. Jon never got to give her a good morning kiss. He kisses her and pushes back on the bed. He pins her to the bed and starts kissing her neck—as usual. Joe notices a baggie sticking out of her pocket. He asks what it is and she says it's nothing. Jon pulls it out her pocket and saw that she has bought some drugs.

Jon: "Molly, what the hell is this?"  
>Molly: "It's molly, Jon."<br>Jon: "I know what it is. Why do you have it?"  
>Molly: "Because, I just do."<br>Jon: "Listen to me, this stuff can and will kill you. You need to stop. Molly, please, promise me that you won't take this. Promise me."  
>Molly: "Ok baby, I won't!"<br>Jon: "Thank you! Now come on! We have to head over to the arena for Raw."

* * *

><p>Jon kisses Molly and helps her take her suitcases down. Molly looked at the ecstasy tablets and was about to throw them out when she decided to keep them. Later that night, Joe and Colby had a match against Brodus Clay and Tensai. Colby got hurt. He strained something in his leg. Molly, on the other hand, ended up popping the molly and she just passed out. When Jon walked into the locker room, he saw her lying on the ground and went over and did mouth to mouth. He knew that she took those drugs. He is beyond furious with her. He didn't want to yell at her, but he is going to have it out later with her.<p>

Joe took great care of Colby that night. In one locker room, Joe and Colby were having sex and in another Jon and Molly were fighting. Joe and Colby always had quick hookups in a locker room. Either it was blowjobs or Colby riding Joe, either way both men were satisfied. They didn't do much. They just had some neck biting, ass grabbing and a hot make out session. Oh and there was some hair pulling. Jon and Molly got into a heated argument which ended up badly. Let's just say that it was the most awkward, uncomfortable and quiet ride to the Smackdown taping.

Joe and Colby, Jon and Molly all got to their rooms and settled down, 20 minutes later, there's a knock at Jon's door. He opens it and it is Molly. She came to apologize. Jon lets her in and she goes and sits on the bed. She tells him how she's sorry for not listening to him. She told him that he has every right to be mad and stay mad at her. She also told him that it wasn't her first time doing that. She told him everything that happened down in Miami. He just looked at her and kissed her. Jon told her to put all that behind her because it's not important. Molly rests her head on his shoulder and told him that she loves him. He said it right back. Jon slowly pushes back on the bed. Just as he is about to kiss his blonde girlfriend, Joe knocks on his door. Jon pushes Molly off the bed, like how she did to him.

Jon answers it and Joe has a sad look on his face. Joe and Colby were supposed to have sex tonight, but Colby wasn't in the mood. Joe could tell that something is bothering Colby. What was actually bothering Colby was not being able to tell Joe about Molly and Jon. Jon told Joe just to let him sleep it off and he'll be good in the morning. As Joe left, Molly got back up. She kissed Jon. As Jon pushed her on the bed, and was about to take his shirt off, Joe walks back in.

Joe: "Molly? What the hell are you doing in here and on Jon's bed?"


	7. Chapter 7

Joe is standing in the door way look at his daughter on the bed of his best friend and his best friend about to have sex with her. Joe starts yelling

Joe: "What the hell is going on here?"  
>Molly: "Daddy, it's not what it looks like."<br>Joe: 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Colby woke up to the sound of Joe yelling. All he thought of was that Joe just found out about Molly and Jon. Colby gets up and walks next door and she's Jon standing in front of Molly, protecting her, and Joe looking like he's going to kill Jon.

Colby goes over and grabs Joe's arm.

Colby: "Come on baby. You need to calm down. Come with me."  
>Joe: "Colby, I need to deal with this. Go back to the room."<br>Colby: "Joe, I already know about them. I just found out about them this morning."  
>Joe: "You knew too. How come nobody tells me anything anymore?"<br>Molly: "Because you overreact to everything."

Jon slowly and quietly backs up and sits in a chair in the corner.

Molly: "If you want to, we can go back to your room and talk about this like the family we should be acting like."  
>Joe: "Fine."<p>

Molly turns around to Jon and apologizes to him for what happened. He smiles at her and tells her that he loves her. She smiles back at him. Joe happened to catch that and he realized how much his best friend actually cares for her.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Joe sits on the bed and lets out a loud sigh. Colby sits next to him and starts rubbing his back. Molly sits on the dresser.<p>

Joe: "Molly, why Jon?"  
>Molly: "He understands me. Daddy, you don't understand. He's that prince I always would describe to you when I was little."<br>Joe: "Oh yeah! You called him Prince Charming. You described him as protective, loyal, loving, caring, sweet, funny and mysterious."  
>Molly: "Yeah! I'm surprised you remembered that."<br>Joe: "Why wouldn't I? You're my baby girl! I remember a lot of stuff you told me."  
>Colby: "Molly, I know I haven't been your parent long enough to tell you stuff, but…"<br>Molly: "Are you kidding me? I considered you a parent when you two started dating."  
>Colby: "Awww!"<p>

Joe kisses Colby on the cheek and whispers in his ear that he loves him.

Molly: "Look, all I'm trying to say is that Jon and I are going to try out the dating. We've been going strong for a month and a half and I'd like to continue it."  
>Joe: "What about when you go off to school next month? What's going to happen?"<br>Molly: "We haven't talked about it yet?"  
>Joe: "Well, maybe you should."<p>

Molly gets up, kisses her fathers goodnight and goes back to Jon's room. She knocks on his door and he lets him in.

Jon: "So, how did it go? Is Joe mad? Is he going to kill me?"  
>Molly: "He's ok with us dating; he's just not comfortable. He's fine now and he isn't going to kill you. There is one thing we do need to discuss though."<p>

Jon knew what was about to come up. He knew that she was going to bring up college. "Before, we discuss it; I want to talk to you about something." He says to her. Jon grabs her hand and brings her over to the bed and they sit down. Jon tells her that since she is leaving for school next month and he tells her that he is willing to continue this relationship. He tells her that he will visit her as much as he can during his breaks. With that said, Molly tells him that she also wants to continue the relationship and hopes that he will come visit when he can. Jon smiles and kisses his girlfriend. Molly stops him and asks if he would like to continue where they left off. Jon smiled, got up and took his shirt off. He got back on top of his girlfriend and started kissing her neck. He moved his hand up her shirt, but then decided to move his hand down into her pants. She let out a soft moan when he touched her like that. She's never been touched like that, but coming from Jon….it felt right to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Colby and Joe's room, Joe seem upset that Molly hasn't been telling him stuff and Colby wanted to make him feel better. Joe asked him what he had in mind and Colby started kissing his neck. Joe told Colby that he wasn't in the mood, but then Colby got lower on his neck and Joe let out some moans. Joe turned around and pushed Colby back on the bed. Joe asks Colby how much he want it and Colby spread his legs wide open. Colby took his shirt and shirt and shorts off and then Joe took his shorts off. Joe climbed on top of his man and started kissing him. He rubbed his dick up against Colby's and Colby started to moan. He loves it when the Samoan takes charge. Colby is getting turned on even more. He rolls Joe over so that Colby is on top. Colby sticks his tongue down Joe's throat. He then asks Joe if he's ready and he says yes. Colby goes down and starts sucking the Samoan's dick. He licks the pre-cum. Colby goes down on Joe's dick as far as he can go. He just quite couldn't get it, but he's working on it. He goes up and down, picking up speed each time. Joe lets out a loud moan and he grabs two fistfuls of that two-toned fluffy hair of Colby's. Joe starts arching his back. Colby's speed picks up which cause Joe to cum. Colby felt it shoot into his mouth. He just swallowed it. It was sizzling and sticky. Joe pulls him up quickly and kisses him. He loves when Colby does that. Colby rolls on his back panting. Joe goes down on Colby's dick and licks his cum off that's already on. Joe can fit Colby entire dick in his mouth and well he can satisfy him. Joe deeply presses his fingers into Colby's hips. Colby groans to the pain, but loves it. He grabs two fistfuls of that long black hair and tightly pulls on it. Colby starts to cum into Joe's mouth. Joe swallows it. It's hot and sweet, just the way he likes it. Colby pulls him up and kisses him. The made out intensely for 10 minutes until Joe rolled off of Colby. They were both panting, hard. Colby turned out the lights and cuddled up next to his man. Joe forgot about everything that happened earlier.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly was panting and sweating. She and Jon just had sex. Jon rests his head on her chest and he's panting as well.<p>

Jon: *panting* "Wow! You're a natural!"  
>Molly: *panting* "Thank you! You know how to satisfy a woman!"<p>

Molly pulls Jon up to kiss him and he reaches for the light and turns it off. He pulls the blanket over them and went back to kissing her neck.

Later that day is definitely going to be an interesting, yet weird day, especially between Joe and Jon considering that they have a match together that night.


	8. Chapter 8

The awkwardness that next morning was just absolutely unenviable. Jon, Colby and Joe went to Crossfit and Molly just slept in Jon's room. Colby is in love with the idea of Jon and Molly. It's because he knows that Jon will take great care of her. Joe, on the other hand, he loves Jon. Jon's his best friend, but Molly is his baby girl and he would he blame himself if anything happened to her. Jon walks over to Colby and Joe, who are lifting weights, and asks to speak to Joe privately.

Jon: "Are you ok with what happened last night?"  
>Joe: "To be honest, no. I don't like you kissing her; I don't like you dating her, and most of all I don't like you sleeping with her. But, I've never seen her this happy before, so you must being doing something that keeps her smiling and I don't want to be the reason she never smiles again. I'm not comfortable with this relationship, but I will let you two continue.<br>Jon: "Wow Joe! That's really big of you to do that. Are things going to be awkward or..."  
>Joe: "Oh things will still be awkward. Not every father wants the image of their 18 year old daughter kissing their almost 28 year old best friend, but like I said…seeing the smile on her face will make me happy."<p>

Colby walks over and rubs Joe's back and says "Well if you ladies are done talking over here, I think it's time for me to show you guys up in the daily pull up competition" Joe laughs gets up and kisses him on the cheek. Colby's the most flexible out of all of them. That's one of many reasons Joe loves him so much. Jon, Joe and Colby were getting ready for the Money in the Bank Pay-Per View that Sunday in Philadelphia. Joe and Colby were defending their tag team titles against their cousins, Jon and Josh a.k.a Jimmy and Jey Uso. Jon is in the World Heavyweight championship money in the bank ladder match. After the Smackdown taping, Jon told Joe and Colby that he was taking Molly for a few days and that they'll meet them in Philadelphia on Sunday. Joe isn't too happy, but he trusts his best friend and he knows Jon would never let him down.

* * *

><p>Today is Jon and Molly's two month anniversary. It's very shocking that he's lasted this long, considering his past with women, Molly wasn't like the women he hooked up with in the past. Molly is a lady and those women in the past were skanky.<p>

Jon wanted to make it special. He wanted to make it up to her for all the weirdness that has happened lately. How is he going to do that? He's going to give her the greatest sex of her life.

Joe and Colby were going to take the few days off and go sign the new lease on their new home in Miami. They're deciding to move back to Miami because Vegas is just too much for them to handle and with Molly going to Georgia Tech, they want to be closer. Joe and Colby have yet to tell Molly that they are moving. They told Jon and well Jon is considering moving down and getting a penthouse, like he has in Vegas now.

Jon woke up Molly that morning and they left to go to home to Las Vegas. They stayed in his nice apartment. Jon took Molly out for dinner at the nice Italian restaurant down the street from his complex. He gets a discount because he's Dean Ambrose, WWE's United States Champion and he's praised there. After that, they went for a walk in the city. It was a lovely evening. The lights are on, the fountains were splashing with color and the city is living. You know what else is living? Jon's sex drive. His se drive was high tonight and he was planning on giving Molly a night she will never ever forget. He's going to show her why he loves her so much and why he'll always be there for her no matter what.

While Jon and Molly were walking down one of the strips, he pulls her aside so they can watch the fountain in front of Caesar's Palace. Jon whispers in her ear that he has a surprise for her. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a jewelry case. He gives it to her and she opens it. It's a gold heart necklace with small diamonds around the heart. There's a small note that went with it and she read it and it said "Molly, tonight will be the night you will remember forever. I love you." Molly looked up at Jon, smiled and kissed him. She asked him to put the necklace on her. He lifted up her beautiful long blonde hair and put the necklace on. She turned back around and kissed him. Right as she did that, the fountain shooted off water—like it one of those moments when you kiss in a movie and fireworks go off.

Molly and Jon arrived back at Jon's huge apartment. They made their way to his room. Jon takes off his collared shirt and jacket. Then he strips down to his boxers. It will make it easier when he rips her dress off. Molly lies down on the bed and Jon is on top of her—the usual. Jon starts kissing her neck and then he starts sliding his hand up her dress. He is rubbing her and she lets out small giggles. He then puts his hand inside her panties and starts to finger her. He eventually puts his fist in there and starts fisting her. She's holding in her moans, but he tells her to moan for him. She lets out these loud moan sounds. Jon stopped and pulled her panties off. He lifts her dress off to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. She told him that life is full of surprises. He smiled and planted his face into her chest. She made some high pitched "ah" sounds. HE asked her if she is ready for some hardcore fun. She looked at him confusingly, but smiled and went with it. Jon removed his boxers, put the condom on and went straight in. Molly screamed loudly. The farther he went in, the higher her screams got. Jon picked up a lot of speed. He is going faster and faster each time. He put his hand over her mouth and she screamed into his hand. Jon got even faster, Molly started to tear up…but it was out of pleasure. She was holding in her screams. Jon slapped her face and told her to scream his name. Panting loudly, she "JON! HOLY SHIT! FASTER JON! FASTER!" He picked up more speed. He kissed her on the lips and started to slow down. She was panting, heavily. Jon rolled off of her and he was panting as well. Molly rolled over and pulled herself to wrap her arm around his chest. Breathing heavily, she says that she loves him so much. Jon rolls her back over and he kisses her and tells her that she's the best sex that he has ever had and he tells her how much he loves and adores her. Molly smiles and kisses his forehead. Jon pulls the blanket over them and he falls asleep on top of her. She brushes her fingers through his soft, brown hair. She has the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jon and Molly meet Joe and Colby at the arena where the Pay-Per View is being held. Joe and Colby have signed the papers and they bought a nice house in Miami. Colby and Joe sit Molly down and tell her what is happening.<p>

Joe: "Baby girl, your dad and I have decided to move the family back down to Miami."  
>Molly: "What? Why?"<br>Joe: "Since, you're moving into GT dorms, we decided to move back home."  
>Molly: *angrily* "Do I not get a say in this? I mean I am your child."<br>Joe: "Molly baby, you are our child, but we wanted to be closer for you when you are at school."  
>Molly: "I never get a say in anything, do I? What's the point of Molly opinion? Molly has something to say…oh doesn't matter. Come daddy, I thought you actually thought things through."<br>Colby: "Sweetheart, we love you, but this is something we're doing not only for your safety, but our safety."  
>Molly: "My safety? HA! Why do you think I went to school in another state? Well, to get as far away as possible. You two are suffocating me and I need my space."<br>Joe: "Hey! We have done everything possible to be there for you. You could cut us some slack."  
>Colby: Moll, calm down sweetie."<br>Molly: *Shouting* "Where were you when Liam hit me all the time? I needed you and you were there. Have fun. Enjoy your lives without me."

Joe and Colby: "Molly, come back"

Molly leaves and slams the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly heads into the women's bathroom/locker room. Lucky for her, no one is in there. AJ Lee walks in and hears Molly crying in the stall. She goes over and knocks on the door.

AJ: "Molly, are you ok?"  
>Molly: "AJ, please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."<br>AJ: "Molly, come on out. I can try and help."

Molly opens the door and AJ gives her a hug. AJ asks if everything is ok with Jon. She told her that Jon isn't the problem; it's the two guys that she calls her parents. AJ looked at her confusingly. She knows that Colby and Joe are two of the greatest men she has met and Joe always talked about Molly back in the days. AJ tells her that it is part of growing up. You tend not to agree with what parents say. You might be mad at them now for what happen, but when you leave for college, you're going to regret it even more if you don't make up with them. She told her that family is forever and no matter what, they will always be there for you—especially Joe. Molly told her that she is right and that she basically told her that she is using it as a reason to be upset with them. She also mentioned how she just took some built up anger and let it out. Molly basically told AJ that she isn't ready to leave her fathers yet. She also said that as protective as Joe can be, she is really going to miss that when she leaves.

* * *

><p>Back in their locker room, Joe sat on the sofa and placed his face in his hands. Colby sat next to him and rubbed his back. Joe feels terrible for not being there for Molly a lot. Jon told them that he's going to go look for her.<p>

Joe: "I'm such a bad father. How could I have not been there for her? She was in an abusive relationship and we didn't even know it."  
>Colby: "You're a great father! It's not your fault, it's not her fault. It just happens. We never really got to know Liam and he used that against us because he knew that we wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Joe looked at what she has accomplished. You have been taking care of her, on your own, for twelve years. Without you, who knows where she could have been. She was class valedictorian, prom queen, homecoming queen, hell she is even going to Georgia Tech. She didn't apply to any other school because she wants to be like you. I have never seen anyone who is as dedicated to spending time with their child as much as you are."<br>Joe: "Colb, come on. I wasn't there enough for her. She needed me and I let her down. I was the third person to let her down. Her birth mother gave her up; her adoptive mother-to-be kicked her out with me. You're really the only other parent she has really had. You're such a wonderful dad to her."  
>Colby: "And you're a wonderful daddy to her. She loves you and you know it."<p>

Joe smiles and kisses Colby on the lips. Colby then adds that joining your family was the best thing that could ever happen to him. Joe kisses Colby once again and then brings him in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Jon is walking down the hall and runs into AJ, who actually left to look for him. She told him that she's sitting in the counter in the bathroom. She also said that she's the only one in there, so he can go in. Jon walks in and he goes and sits next to Molly and puts his arm and around her. She leans her head on his shoulder and he starts talking to her.<p>

Jon: "Baby, it's ok. I understand that you're upset, but you really shouldn't take your anger and frustrations out on them. They love you and you know that."  
>Molly: "I know. I'm just not ready."<br>Jon: Ready? Ready for what?"  
>Molly: "I'm not ready to leave them. I'm not ready to move into the dorm. I'm not really to leave any of this. I know they probably hate me for what I did and I understand, but…"<br>Jon: "Molly Patricia Anoa'i, you actually think your fathers hate you? They could never. Remember that your family will always be there for you, no matter what. You didn't see the look on Joe's face when he realized he hurt you."  
>Molly: "I've been really hard on him for the past year and a half and I really haven't cut him some slack, but most off it had to do with the abuse I got from Liam."<br>Jon: "Next time, I see that little fuck, I'm going to beat him into a pulp. No, I'm going to kick his ass so hard, he won't be able to sit for a long time."

Molly laughs and kisses him on the lips. She's lucky that she has that one guy that every girl wants. He's hot, he's cool, he's a "bad boy", but they all don't know what he really is and that is protective, loyal, loving, sensitive, sweet, funny and mysterious. Jon is her Prince Charming.

Jon: No one ever hurts you and gets away with it. Now let's go back to the locker room so you can patch things up with your fathers."

Jon kisses her on the head, hops off and helps her down. They walk down the hall and he goes into the room. He tells them that he has someone who wants to talk to them. He brings Molly in and Joe stands up. He walks over to her and she has such a straight face on. She's holding back her tears. Joe stops in front of her and hugs her. He told her how sorry he was for not being there and not being great father for her. Molly started to tear up and she told him that he and Colby are the best fathers any girl could ask for. Colby gets up and walks over and hugs Molly as well. Colby told her that even though he hasn't been around as long as Joe has; he will still be damn better parent than Lindsay and Tiffany ever were. Tiffany is the drug addict birth mother who would rather spend money to take drugs than spend money to take care of a child. Molly told them that she isn't ready to leave the nest and fly on her own, but Joe told her that she's always been ready to fly on her own. She just never knew when to.

Molly looked over at Jon, who is smiling. She can't wait for Jon to visit her at school, but she doesn't want to leave him. She walks over and hugs him. She really does love him and he really does love her. Why can't Joe see that he's actually not going to hurt her? He's never going to hurt her—ever.

There's a knock at the door and it's AJ. She tells them that Molly has a visitor, who is waiting outside the arena. Molly asks who it is and AJ says it's some guy named Liam. Jon and Joe's eyes widen and they have a pissed off angry look. Molly pins Jon to the lockers and Colby pins Joe down to the sofa. Molly told AJ to tell security to kick him out.

Molly doesn't want anything to do with Liam ever again. She has three men in her life that will love her more then he said he did and she has a new man who would never ever put his hands on her like that—except during sex.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly releases Jon off of the lockers and Colby gets off of Joe. Molly tells them to calm down and not to get all upset and freaked out.

Jon: "Molly, he fucking hit you. He put his hands on you in an abusive way. I've seen that happen and I don't tolerate it."  
>Colby: "Molly, its domestic abuse. He hit you. Men aren't supposed to hit women."<br>Joe: "Moll, why didn't you tell us this happened?"

Molly took in a deep breath and let it out. She is about to tell them everything. Well, not everything, but what they want to know now.

Molly: "I couldn't tell you guys. From the phone calls, letters, texts, everything; you guys seem so happy and I couldn't take away your fun. I didn't want to ruin everything and…"  
>Colby: "Molly, you could never ruin anything for us. You're our number one priority. God forbid, if you ever got hurt and we were in a match and you got hurt…"<br>Joe: "We'd lose via count out because we would be on our way to help you. You come before work. Always remember that. You're always with me, baby girl. I still wear that bracelet you made me when you were six. The only thing I really need to know is why you didn't want to tell us."  
>Molly: "It's complicated daddy. It's hard to explain. Look, let's not worry about it now. You guys have matches to prepare for and I have food to go eat."<p>

* * *

><p>Molly leaves the locker room and heads down to the catering. The thought of telling her fathers what really happened the night of senior prom is crossing her mind. She wasn't to tell them that Liam sexually assaulted her, but she honestly can't do that. Liam did take advantage her situation. He knew that she would be too afraid to tell them because they would come home and not let them have the house to themselves. Molly thought back to her first time with Jon. She was honestly ready when they first had sex, but she couldn't enjoy the sex as much because all she thought about was "is he going to leave me too?" and "what if he ends up breaking my heart as well?" Molly is definitely wrong about that one. Jon loves her, would never lay a hand on her—unless it was during sex, and he's not going anywhere.<p>

Molly is sitting at the table when AJ walks up and hands her flowers. She says they're from Liam. They are red roses and there are two dozen of them. Red roses are her favorite flowers. There is a note in it that says:  
>"Molly,<br>Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue,<br>you're so beautiful  
>and I still love you"<p>

Molly didn't know what to do. He still loves her and Jon loves her. Molly snuck back into their locker room to hide the flowers with her stuff. She then leaves to go looks for Joe and Colby. Jon walks in and notices the flowers with her stuff. He gets upset because he knows that they are not from himself, Joe or Colby. Jon reads the note and he doesn't know who sent these, but Jon knew he had to step up his game to keep the heart of his girlfriend. He wasn't letting this one get away. He just didn't know what to do. He did have something in mind though.

* * *

><p>Molly walks back into the locker room and it is just her and Jon in there. Finally! They get some alone time. Molly goes and sits next to him on the sofa and kisses his cheek, hugs him and thanks him for being there and being very comforting. Jon kisses her head and tells her that he'll always be there for her, no matter what. Molly hints that it is just the two of them in here and Jon; well Jon just kissed her on the lips and then slid her of her back on the sofa. He starts sucking on her neck and rubbing her thigh. He starts sliding his hand up her skirt to her underwear region. He's rubbing the outside of her panties and Molly starts to giggle. She likes it when he does that. He stops and smiles at her and starts to kiss her on the lips. They start out with small kisses and it led into a make out session. Jon's hand is still up her skirt. He puts hand inside of her panties and starts rubbing her. He then inserts not one, not two, but three fingers inside of her. She lets out a soft "ah" moan. It sound like it was a sound of relief. She brushes her fingers through his brown hair. He takes his other hand and puts it under her head to support it. He goes back down and starts kissing her on the lips. He adds another finger inside of her and continues to pleasure her. Jon takes his hand out and stops. He gets off of his beautiful blonde hair girlfriend and they sit up facing each other giving small kisses. Molly then pushes Jon back and sits on him. She rubs up against his dick and he is enjoying it. Molly goes down and starts kissing his neck. Jon puts his hands around her and starts rubbing them up and down her back. He eventually grabs her ass in the process. He then starts to play with her long, soft blonde hair. Colby accidently walks into the room and sees his daughter on top of her boyfriend and his best friend, making out with him. Colby slowly walks out and gently shuts the door. Joe is walking down the hall and is about to enter the locker room. Colby kicks on the door hard and Molly quickly gets off of Jon. Joe kisses Colby then enters the room.<p>

Joe: "Alright babe, you ready to go defend our titles."  
>Colby: "With you, always baby."<p>

Colby kisses Joe and they walk down the hall, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Colby and Joe retained and Jon fell short of winning the Money in the Bank briefcase. Molly and Jon were lying in the bed in the hotel room and they were all cuddled up together. Jon was running his fingers through her hair when he told her that he saw the roses that she got. She told him that she didn't know who they were from and he told her that it's ok that she got them. Jon sat up and got a small box out of his backpack on the floor next to him. He sat up and gave it to Molly. Molly opened it and it was a key to his apartment. Molly looked at him confusingly. Jon told her that he bought an apartment in Miami and would like her to have a key to his place. Molly smiles and kisses Jon. Molly and Jon were getting serious. Next month, they were in Los Angeles for Summer Slam and they were also going to celebrate their three month anniversary together. Then the week after that Molly moves into the dorm room. Her time for college is fast approaching and Jon is more worried about it than she is.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Jon wants Molly to go to college because he wants to see her succeed, but he also wants her to stay with him. A few weeks have passed and Jon and Molly summer together is winding down. Jon is hiding his feelings about this and just puts a smile for Molly to show his support. He loves his girlfriend, but he isn't ready for her to leave. Molly can tell something is bothering him and she wants to know, but he just keeps saying that he's fine. Tomorrow, they were flying out to California for Summer Slam. Molly and Jon are on a different flight than Joe and Colby, so it works out perfectly for her to talk to Jon and find out why he's been like this.

Molly and Jon get on the plane and Molly tells Jon to head all the way to the back of the plane. Molly sits in the window seat and Jon is in the middle seat. A blonde hair woman walks on a notices Jon instantly and notices the empty seat next to him she walks back and sits down next to him. Molly has a pissed off look, almost jealous like. Molly politely asks her to find another seat. She tells Molly that this seat is fine for her and continues to try and flirt with Jon. Jon looks at Molly will a look that is basically telling her to get rid of this tramp. "Look, we want to be alone and he already has a blonde girlfriend and you need to go. Get the hell up and find another seat, you homewrecker." The woman has a look of shock, but she could tell that Jon and Molly had something going on, so she got up and left.

Jon: "Wow Molly!"  
>Molly: "Hey! You're mine and don't you forget that!"<p>

Molly leans in and kisses him on the cheek. The plane takes off and they have a five hour flight to Sacramento. Next Sunday is Summer Slam and they are in Los Angeles most of next week. Molly excuses herself to use the bathroom. When she comes back, Jon has moved himself to the window seat.

Molly: "You shit!"  
>Jon: *winks at her*<br>Molly "Well since it is just the two of us, I want to talk to you about something."  
>Jon: "What's up, Molly?"<br>Molly: "I have noticed that you haven't been….you lately. Baby, I'm worried and I think it might have to do with me moving into the dorm room in two weeks."

Jon has an upset look on his face.

Jon: "Molly, I don't want to talk about this." Jon leans in the kiss Molly and she turns her head.  
>Molly: "Fine." Molly moves over to the empty window set of seats in the row next to her.<p>

Jon though real hard about it and he ended up deciding that maybe it might help him feel better and about this whole situation. Molly comes back from the bathroom again and Jon tells her that he wants to talk about it. Molly goes and sits next to him. Jon starts opening up and telling her how he's really going to miss her and how he's afraid that she's going to leave him for some football player or something. Molly sits on his lap wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him, passionately.

Molly: "You are so stupid! Why would I leave you? If anything, I should be worried about you leaving me. I mean with all the women that hit on you, like. I knew you were hot, but I didn't know you were that hot."

Jon smiles and kisses Molly's cheek. Jon wraps his arm around the back of Molly's waist and wraps his other arm around the front and holds her.

Molly: "You know, we do have three hours to left and well, maybe we could…"  
>Jon: "I am not having sex in the bathroom."<br>Molly: I wasn't talking about that."  
>Jon: "Then what were you talking about?"<p>

Molly signaled at Jon's hand and then her pants. He looked at her puzzlingly. "Damnit! Put your fucking hand in my underpants." She said softy. With any hesitation, he grabbed the blanket next to them, wrapped it around them and started kissing her—while sliding his hand down her shorts and into her panties. Molly wanted to let out sounds, but there are people on this plane and she's going to wait until they are in private.

* * *

><p>Jon and Molly get off the plane and grab their stuff and head over to the arena for Raw. Joe and Colby are already there.<p>

Molly: "Hi daddy! Hi dad!"  
>Colby: "Hey sweet pea!"<br>Joe: "Hi baby girl! How was your flight?"  
>Molly: "It was alright! I slept most of the way!"<br>Joe: "Moll, I got a call from the adoption agency that Lindsay and I adopted you from and, well, your birth mom would like to see you."  
>Molly: "What? Why?"<br>Joe: "I have no idea."  
>Molly: "Eighteen years later, she wants to see me. Wow, she must need money for more drugs."<br>Colby: "They said that she's been clean for five years."  
>Molly: "Daddy, should I? I want you to tell you me."<br>Joe: "Baby girl, I think you should go."  
>Molly: "But daddy…"<br>Joe: "Molly, I think you should go."  
>Jon: "Molly, would you feel better if I went with you?"<br>Molly: "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>A few days later Jon and Molly went to the café that they were to meet Tiffany at. Tiffany is the name of her birth mom. Jon and Molly are sitting at a table and Jon when Jon excuses himself to use the bathroom. Tiffany walks in and notices Molly, but doesn't realize that it is her. She walks over and asks if she is Molly Anoa'i.<p>

Tiffany: "Hi! Are you Molly Anoa'i?"  
>Molly: "Yes?"<br>Tiffany: "My baby! Look at you! Look how grown up you are! Give me a hug!"

Molly just stands there, awkwardly. Jon walks out of the bathroom and Tiffany notices him.

Tiffany: "Jon? Jon Good?"  
>Jon: "Tiffany? *mumbles* "oh shit."<br>Tiffany: "Long time, no see!"  
>Molly: "How do you two know each other?"<br>Tiffany: "We hooked up in Las Vegas a few years ago."  
>Molly: "You slept with my birth mother?"<br>Tiffany: "Yeah! He was amazing! Jon, why are you here?"  
>Jon: "I'm here with my girlfriend."<br>Tiffany: "You finally found someone to settle down with! Who's the unfortunate person?"

Jon walks over and puts his arm around Molly.

Tiffany: "You a-a-and you?"  
>Molly: "Yeah! 3 months. Going strong!"<br>Tiffany: "God, your adoptive parents must be messed up him the head or something."  
>Jon: "Hey! You don't talk about my best friends like, you tramp."<br>Tiffany: "Molly, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"  
>Molly: "YES! You do not EVER talk about my dads like that!"<br>Tiffany: "Dads? I thought one was female?"  
>Molly: "There was. She kicked daddy and me out. He raised me on his own. Met Colby and he fell in love with him. They got married and it's been the three of us!"<br>Tiffany: "But, they're gay. I don't daughter being raised by gay men."

Molly is holding Jon back and tells him to that they are leaving. Molly starts to cry.

Molly: "Whoa! Hold it! They wanted me. You didn't. Joe and Colby are two are the greatest parents anyone could ask for. Yeah, it would have been nice to have a mother to talk to about the female stuff, but I had someone to talk to. You never wanted me. You would rather shoot drugs than raise me. YOU NEVER LOVED ME! Joe and Colby have done everything for me. Yeah, it was hard for them to be there all the time, but the tried all the time. Without their support, I wouldn't be class valedictorian and I wouldn't have a full scholarship for school. You don't ever say that they are horrible parents because I love them and they love me. Jon let's go."

* * *

><p>Jon and Molly head back to the hotel and they head up to Joe and Colby's room.<p>

Colby: "Hey, how did it go?"

Molly cuts off Colby with a hug. Molly starts to cry again.

Colby: "Baby, what's wrong?"  
>Molly: "She just reminded me how lucky I am to have two as parents.<p>

Joe gets up and walks over. Molly runs over and hugs him too.

Joe: "Baby girl, what happened?"  
>Molly: "She started talk shit about you two and I wasn't going to listen to it. Dad, daddy…I love you two and I'm really sorry for my attitude these past couple of months. I really do appreciate the over protectiveness and support you give me. I do! I really do. I really hope you end up staying my parents."<br>Joe: "Of course we will!"  
>Colby: "You're our daughter! We could never ever ever get rid of you. We love you and you know that."<p>

Joe hugs Molly and kisses her head. Colby does the same.

Molly: "Jon also stood up for you guys as well."

Joe and Colby got up and patted their best friend on the back and high fived him.

Molly: "I'm really glad everything turned out this way."  
>Joe: "And soon, you'll be headed…off…to…college."<p>

Jon got upset and left. He doesn't want to think of that because it is happening next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Colby: "What's with Jon?"  
>Molly: "He's upset that I'm moving in next week and he's not ready to give me up just yet."<br>Colby: "Awwwww! He does care about you."

Joe rolled his eyes. He still isn't comfortable with that the idea of Jon and his daughter dating.

Joe: "Baby girl, I've been thinking about this and don't get upset, but if your grades start to slip because of him, you have to end this relationship. Now I know you're eighteen and you can make you own decisions, but your education is important to me as well and I want to see you succeed."  
>Molly: "I understand completely daddy."<br>Joe: "You better make sure he's alright."

* * *

><p>After Molly left, Colby went up, wrapped his arms around Joe and whispered in his ear that he likes it when he takes control. It's such a turn on for Colby. Joe turns around and kisses Colby on the lips.<p>

Joe: "You know she is out of the room and inside the room are you, me and a bed, if you know what I mean."  
>Colby: "Baby, I always, always, always want you and I always, always, always want you inside of me."<br>Joe: "Well then I have some great news for you!"

Joe lifts up and takes off Colby's shirt and starts kissing his neck. He pushes him back on the bed and starts to kiss his chest all over. Colby pulls off Joe's shirt and starts to run his hand down Joe's back. Joe sits up and looks at Colby's shorts and then looks back at him. "Baby, those need to come off." Colby says to him, "I'll take mine off when you take yours off." Joe gets off and pulls his shorts and boxers down and kicks them off to the side. Colby gets up and does the same. Joe pushes him back down on the bed and slides him back. He continues to kiss his neck and rubbing up against his dick. "Joe…Joe…AHHH! JOE!" The pleasure Colby was getting from his man made him feel great. The feel of his man taking control is making him even hotter for Joe.

Colby stopped Joe. "Baby, I want you to do something for me." Joe looked at him with a puzzled look. "What is it, babe?" Colby smiled at him and said "Fuck me…hard!" With that said, Joe pinned Colby down to the bed and start sucking on his neck. To get him even hotter, he not only bit on his neck, but he started rubbing his dick on his dick, but getting faster. "Are you ready, babe?" Joe said to him. Colby shook his head. Joe lifted up his man's legs and Colby wrapped them around his waist. He rubbed the tip of his dick on Colby's opening. "Baby, quit teasing me and go all the way in." Joe smiled at his younger man, kissed him and stuck himself inside of Colby. Joe is going in and out, in and out and picking up speed everytime. "Oh baby, right there! Right there! Faster! Faster! JOE!" Joe hit Colby's spot. "GO AGAIN! DO IT! NOW!" Joe didn't hesitate. He got even deeper and Colby hit a high pitch moan. Joe looked and smiled at Colby. "Shhh babe, it's ok! I'll make you feel better." Joe leans in and kisses him. The kiss helped the pain go away. Joe starts slowing down and he rests his head on Colby's neck. He starts giving small kisses on his neck. Joe whispers into Colby's ear and tells him how much he loves him. Colby starts brushing his hand down Joe's long black hair. Colby whispers in his ear and tells him how much he loves him too. Joe and Colby kiss each other a few times, but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Those small kisses turned into a full on make out session Joe is still inside of Colby and his product is in Colby, while Colby's product is in Joe.

* * *

><p>Molly knocks on Jon's door and he doesn't answer. She knocks again and doesn't answer. She knocks one more time and he doesn't answer. She decides to start speaking to him through the door.<p>

Molly: "Baby, come on let me in. I know you're upset and I'm upset about leaving you too, but you do know that school is important to me. You are too and I don't want to leave you, but this is important to me and if you can't understand that then I don't think we should try this long distance relationship."

Jon still didn't answer the door. He isn't in there.

Molly: "Come find me when you're ready to talk. I'll be in the gym."

Molly heads down to the gym and she sees Jon in there lifting weights. Molly laughed and smiled at herself. All of a sudden, Fandango's dance partner, Summer Rae, walks over to Jon and starts to flirt with him. Molly sees it. Molly is full of jealousy and anger. She sees Summer touch Jon's bicep and she turns around and leaves. Jon looks up and notices Molly walking away in anger. Jon gets up and runs after her. Jon catches up to her and stops her.

Molly: "What the hell was that back there? All of a sudden I'm not good enough for you. Is that it?"  
>Jon: "Molly, I wasn't flirting with her back. She just came over because she wanted me. I told her that I'm taken and in love with someone else."<br>Molly: "I'm sure you did."

Jon forcefully pins Molly against the door to their room and tells her straight to her face that he hasn't felt love for anyone until you came along last year. Jon looked straight into her blue eyes and told her that he loves her with all of his heart. Molly looks at him and kisses him on the lips. Jon hugs her tightly and tells her that he is helping her move into the dorm next weekend. He also mentioned that he'll visit her during every break he gets. Molly smiles and kisses him again.

* * *

><p>A few days later is Summer Slam, the second biggest pay per view of the year. Jon is opening up the show against Rob Van Dam. Halfway during the match, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns made their way through the crowd to assist their partner, Dean Ambrose. It was just RVD and The Shield. All of a sudden, Mark Henry and The Big Show come out to assist RVD. RVD won via disqualification. Molly happened to run into Summer Rae, who is watching Jon's match backstage. She walks over and stands next to her and says what a great match this is. Summer agrees with her and says that she can't wait to have him for a night, one night. Molly looked at her with jealous anger and said "Listen, you homewrecker, Jon is mine. He's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend and we love each other. I did not appreciate what you did to him in the gym a few days ago. If I ever see you near him or even hear about you around him, I will cut off that fake blonde hair of yours and give it to locks for love. You hear me? Great!" Molly walks away.<p>

Even though Jon lost, Molly is still happy that he put up a wonderful match.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Molly and Jon made sweet and passionate love together. Jon sweetly teased her by blowing on her lips. "Baby, stop teasing and start kissing." He went down and passionately kissed her on the lips. While doing that, he unbuttons and unzips her short and put his hand in her underpants. He started fingering her and kissing her neck this time. He rips off her tank top and he happened to rip the bra off as well. He went in and started kissing her chest. He then kissed her all the way up to her lips. Molly pulls his shirt off and Jon takes off Molly shorts and panties. He then takes his shorts off and starts rubbing his dick against her vagina. She starts to moan, softly. "Molly-pop, are you ready?" "Always, baby!" Jon put the condom on and went in Molly. He didn't want to go fast; he wanted it to be passionate. He slowly moved in and out of her. He did hit her sensitive spot, but she loves it. He picked up a little speed, but kept it a great pace. He looks at Molly and tells her how much he loves her. Molly says it right back and kisses him. Jon rests and plants his face right into her neck. He starts kissing it again. She is brushing her fingers through his brown, yet soft hair. She whispers into his ear: "Jon, I love you and I do mean it. I'm not ready to leave you just yet, but I know that we'll see each other soon after I move in, right?" Jon looks at her, kisses her and says "Of course darlin'! I was hoping I could spend the night in your dorm room that night of move in day." Molly smiles and says yes.<p>

Jon pulls out of Molly and rolls over and cuddles with her. He kisses her head and says to her that he isn't going anywhere. He'll be there, always.

Their summer together is ending, but their relationship is growing.


	13. Chapter 13

Colby and Joe were packing up their suitcases. Colby looks to Joe and tells him that he and Molly never really had some time together, just the two of them. Colby then asks Joe if he could take Molly shopping for school and just hangout with her. Joe tells him to go for it.

Jon and Molly are packing their suitcases. It is hard for them to concentrate because Jon wants to fool around with her. Molly pushes Jon down on the bed and sits on him. Just before she could kiss him, there's a knock on the door. Molly rolls her eyes, gives a quick kiss to Jon and goes and answers the door. Colby is at the door and asks if he could speak to Molly alone.

Molly: "Hi dad! What's up?"

Colby: "When we get home, I was wondering if maybe we could go shopping for stuff for school, clothes, you know and maybe grab some lunch together or something."

Molly: "You know what… that sounds like fun! I'm in!"

Colby goes back into his shared room with his man and Molly goes back into her shared room with her man.

Joe: "So, did she say yes?"

Colby: "mmhmm!"

Joe: "That's great, baby!"

Colby: "Joe, I've been thinking about it and I want to bring this up to you."

Joe: "What is it?"

Colby: "I think we should adopt a child together."

Joe stops zipping up his suitcase and looks at Colby with look of confusion.

Joe: "Baby, we raised Molly and it's going to be tough with us being on the road.

Colby: "You raised Molly. I was there at the time she didn't need any more help in life."

Colby goes up to Joe and wraps his arms around Joe's waist.

Colby: "I want to raise a child with you from the beginning."

Joe: "Aww, baby!"

Joe kisses Colby softy on the lips. Colby hugs Joe and rubs his hand up and down his back.

Joe: "I'm on board, but Molly might not be."

Colby: "Why wouldn't she?"

Joe: "Well, she can't really share. Remember when we first started dating and Molly was always with us?"

Colby: "Yeah?"

Joe: "Before she warmed up to you, she believed that you were going to take me away from her. She already lost two mothers. They both didn't want her. Then I met you and she thought you were going to take me away from her and she would have been left all alone."

Colby: "Awwww, I could never take you from her. She's your baby girl and she always will be—even if we adopt a girl."

Joe: "I can call her pumpkin. I have my baby girl Molly and my pumpkin, whatever we decide to name her."

Colby: "And I have my sweetpea Molly and my ladybug whatever we decide to name her."

Joe wraps his arms around Colby's waist this time and tells him that we need to talk to Molly first about this. We don't need another episode of what happened last time. Colby leans in and kisses Joe and rubs his nose on Joe's.

* * *

><p>Molly and Jon continued right back to where they left off. Jon is still lying on the bed and Molly sits back on him. She pulls his shirt up, leans down and kisses his stomach. She pulls the shirt back down and leans in and kisses him on the lips.<p>

Jon: "Who was at the door?"

Molly: "It was dad. He wants to take me shopping when we get home."

Jon: "Colby has been talking about this shopping trip for months now. He's finally doing it."

Molly: "Really?"

Jon: "Moll, you mean the world to him. You might not see it, but Joe can see, I can see. The entire company can see it."

Molly: "Maybe I have been hard on him for the past four years. Maybe this shopping day might help us reconnect."

Jon: "There you go!"

Molly leans back down and kisses her older boyfriend. He smiles at her and tells her how much he loves her and is going to miss her.

* * *

><p>On the plane to Miami, Jon and Molly are sitting in the back again and Joe and Colby are a few rows up. Joe and Colby are discussing the adoption again and Jon and Molly are just sleeping.<p>

Colby: "Joe, I really think we should tell her about this."

Joe: "Colby, we need to fully talk about this first. I mean we can't bring her on the road with us. I want to be there for her too, but it is going to be hard. I wasn't even there for Molly. She basically raised herself.

Molly gets up and walks down to their row and sits in the empty seat next to Joe. She rests her head on Joe's shoulder.

Joe: "What's wrong baby girl?"

Molly: "Oh nothing. Nothing really."

Colby: "I'm really excited for our shopping trip tomorrow."

Molly: "Me too dad! Me too! Well I better get back before Jon wakes up."

* * *

><p>Molly is in her room packing up some of her clothes for school. She comes across a box in her closet and it has "Clothes to bring to GT." Molly opened it and found Joe's old football jersey in it and a Georgia Tech football shirt. There is also a note and it said:<p>

"Molly,

By now you are getting ready for to go off to school and I could not be more proud of you. I want you to know that anything you do, I could never get upset with you. You're my number one girl and I want you to know that Colby and I love you very much. I want you to take my football jersey to school. Hopefully, you'll miss me and if you do, I want you to look at it. If that isn't enough, then don't hesitate to call me. I look forward to hearing about your experiences, how much studying you have to do (since you're in their space program) and how much fun you are having. I love you and don't you EVER forget, baby girl."

Love,

Daddy

Joe is standing in her doorway.

Joe: "You found it."

Molly: "How long has this been in here?"

Joe: "Since the day you opened that acceptance letter."

Molly got up and ran over and hugged her father.

Molly: "I, honestly, am not ready to leave. I'm ready for school and ready for the work, but I don't want to leave you and dad."

Joe: "I know, but you need to fly off someday. You need to use your wings. I've taught you how to do it. Now it's time for you to try."

Molly: "That was so cheesy, but so cute. I love you daddy."

Joe: "I love you too baby girl! Don't you ever forget that!"

* * *

><p>The next day Colby and Molly went shopping. They got a lot done. They were carrying so many bags. They decided to have lunch in a little Italian restaurant in the mall.<p>

Molly: "Geez dad! How much shit did you buy?"

Colby: "Hey! I buy stuff to satisfy my man and you buy stuff to satisfy yours."

Molly: "Ohh eww! I don't need to hear that!"

Molly and Colby both start laughing.

Molly: "Dad, I need to tell you something."

Colby: "What is Molly?"

Molly took in a deep breath and said:

Molly: "Remember when I told you that I lost my virginity to Liam back at senior prom?"

Colby: "Yeah?"

Molly: "Dad, I wasn't ready at the time."

Colby: "Then why did you do it?"

Molly: "Dad, he sexually assaulted me that night."

Colby: "WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?"

Molly: "You guys were getting into your big push and I didn't want to ruin it for you by making you come home for a while."

Colby: "Moll, we've told you a million times that you are our number one priority. Nothing you do could ever upset us. We could never hate you—ever. You know that you shouldn't have to hide things from us. You can tell us everything. Molly, you need to understand that Joe and I, yes we're not home a lot, but you need to understand that we can help. Your problems will never interfere with our work. Stephanie McMahon adores you. She would let us leave to tend to you, if something happened. You shouldn't hide this from us. Nothing you do could ever cause us to stop loving you. Nothing!"

Molly gets up and hugs Colby and kisses him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Two days later, they pack up their escalade and drove their way up to school. Jon and Molly slept most of the way. 9 hours later, they got there.<p>

As they unpacked the car, a lot of faculty members kept talking to Joe and Colby about WWE. Jon and Molly made their way up to her room. Her roommate is her best friend, Hayley. When Joe and Colby came up, Hayley got so excited. Hayley loves Colby and Joe. They're two hot fathers raising a daughter together. Nothing is cuter than that!

Hayley leaves and walks her parents down back to their car. Jon leaves the room and gives them some time alone. Molly and Colby have their long goodbye. Joe started to tear up a bit. The emotionless Samoan on TV has the biggest heart in real life. When Molly went to hug Joe, they couldn't let go. It's been Joe and Molly for quite some time and this is where he has to let her go.

Joe signals Colby to come over and he joins in on their hug. Joe kisses Molly on the head and tells her that they will see her soon.

Later that night Jon and Molly had sex once again. Hayley met some guys and was quietly hooking up with him in her bed. Jon and Molly kept in quiet too. Jon told Molly how much he loves her and that he wants her to make sure all of her schoolwork is done before I come. Molly smiles and kisses him on the head. "Baby, I can't wait for those days to happen! I love you." Jon kisses her and they fall asleep. Molly is officially in college and Jon is officially dating a college student. Jon and Molly were getting stronger by the minute.


	14. Chapter 14

It's October and Jon has finally gotten a full five day weekend. He saw Molly a month ago for their three month anniversary. He took her out into Atlanta for the night. This five day weekend he has also occurs on her fall break, so he is planning on taking her to Las Vegas for a few days and to have one good last night in his apartment before he moves.

Hayley: "Well, your older man is coming in a few days and knowing you, you're going to have sex."  
>Molly: "Hayl, that's private…but yeah! We're doing it!"<br>Hayley: "Have you figured out what you are getting for him?"  
>Molly: "I have and I want you to come with me to pick it up."<br>Hayley: "What is it?"  
>Molly: "A tattoo!"<br>Hayley: "Awe! Just like your daddies!"  
>Molly: "Yeah, no. This one isn't a full sleeve tribal tattoo on my arm or Chinese lettering on my back. I'm getting two red roses on the stems in my lower region. One on each side."<br>Hayley: "Oh my god! "He's going to love it!"  
>Molly: "He's going to love finding it if you know what I mean! My appointment is at 4. Do you want to come?"<br>Hayley: "Of course!"

Hayley and Molly went to the tattoo parlor and Molly got it done. It wasn't as painful because she was already use to being hurt because she's had her heartbroken and she's been in an abusive relationship. Molly has been through a lot. She's putting the past behind her and moving on. She has a new relationship, which has been going on for five months now, a new lifestyle and a fresh new start.

A few days later, Jon came to Molly's dorm to pick her up. All her friends have such a crush on him. The fact that he's hot, older and just plain out attractive are what her friends like in him. They didn't seen what Molly saw. Anyways, Molly grabbed her stuff and they left.

Hayley: "Wait, wait, wait! What do I tell Colby and Joe if they show up at Crossfit?"  
>Jon: "Molly, you didn't tell Joe and Colby."<br>Molly: Nope. Hayley, tell them that I decided to stay here!"  
>Jon: "I can't lie to them, if they ask."<br>Molly: "Yeah, but I can."

Hayley works at the Crossfit by Molly's home and Colby is there almost every day. Joe goes sometimes. He likes to use the gym they have in their home.

* * *

><p>Jon and Molly head to the airport and fly out to Vegas. While on the plane, Molly tells Jon that she has a surprise for him. He wants to know what it is, but she says he'll have to wait until tonight. Molly and Jon arrive in Las Vegas and head over to his apartment.<p>

Molly: "Wow, this is the last time, I'll be in here. Last time we do it here too."  
>Jon: "Of course, but we can have sex in my new place when you come home for Thanksgiving break."<p>

Jon rented the apartment. He didn't own any of the appliances or furniture. He just owns his clothes, pictures, weights and the bed comforter set.

Jon takes Molly into his bedroom and pushes her on his bed. He takes off his shirt and unzips his pants and pulls them down. He starts kissing Molly and runs his hand up her shirt. He pulls her shirt off and unhooks her bra. He asks about the surprise and she told him that he has to go lower. Jon continues to kiss her and he's groping her chest. He then starts to unzip her jeans off. As he pulls them down, he notices her tattoo. Jon looks at her and smiles. He asks if she did this for him and she said half of it is. He kissed the rose with the letter "J" on it and pulled down her panties. Jon grabbed a condom out of his bag and got back on top of Molly. He continued to kiss her, but this time it is on the neck. Jon pulled his boxers off, put the condom on and went in. He started moving slowly, back and forth, back and forth. The deeper he went, the higher her "ah" sounds got. The deeper he went, the faster he got. She gripped on his soft brown hair. She ran her fingers down his vertebrae. He felt chills. He got out of her and rolled on his back. He told her to ride the fuck out of him. She sat on him and inserted his dick back into her. He thrusted into her and picked up faster speed. Jon's more flexible than she is, so he can perform different positions easily. He ran his hand through her long beautiful blonde hair. He then ran his hand up and down her chest, groping her it in the process. She leaned down and kissed him and then started kissing his neck. He grabbed her long hair, but then decided to run his hands down her back. He grabbed her ass and held it in place while he thrusted into her faster. He sat up, with her still on him and continued to thrust into. She wrapped her arms around his head while he placed his face into her chest. She kissed his head. He kissed her chest. He gets just a tad deeper into her and he hits her spot once again. She can't take anymore. She's panting and she asks him to slow it down. He pushes her on her back and she lets her arms dangle off the end of the bed. Jon takes himself out of her he starts kissing all the way down to her tattoo. When he gets to that area, she starts to giggle and tense up. She got it in her sensitive area. She did it for reason. Jon starts to kiss that area and she continues to tense up. "Baby, I love you so much. And I'm not just saying it. I really do and I'm glad you are mine." Jon looks up and smiles at her. He kisses both of the tattoos and goes up and kisses Molly. "Molly-pop, you're the first person who has ever really made me feel love and affection for a woman. I'm glad that I'm yours and I'm glad that you are mine." They kiss one last time before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Weeks have past and it is time for Molly to go home for Thanksgiving break. She pulls up into the driveway in her car. Molly walks in the front door.<p>

Molly: "I'm home!"

Colby comes running around the corner and hugs Molly.

Colby: "Hi sweetpea! I've missed you!"  
>Molly: "Hi dad! I've missed you too! Where's the Samoan?"<br>Colby: "He's picking up your grandparents from the airport. His parents, siblings and their kids are coming to dinner tomorrow."  
>Molly: "Ugh. Are you serious?"<br>Colby: "Yeah, I know. I'm not looking forward to it either. All the 'you know he and Lindsay were supposed to end up married' shit."  
>Molly: "Well, I know that feeling. You're married in and I'm adopted in. Teaming up again this year and sitting at the end away from everyone?"<br>Colby: "Always!"

Colby and Molly high five each other and laugh

Molly: "And we have Jon this year on our team."  
>Colby: "That's right! Your man is coming! You have lasted five months. Wow!"<p>

Joe pulls up into the driveway with his parents. He walks in the door looking like he just had to listen to something he didn't want to hear.

Colby: "Hi baby!"  
>Joe: "Hi baby!"<p>

Joe gives a kiss and a hug to Colby.

Joe: "Is she here?"  
>Colby: "She's up in her room."<p>

Joe heads upstairs and heads to Molly's room. He knocks on the door and she turns around and runs up and hugs him.

Molly: "Hi daddy! I've missed you!"  
>Joe: "Hi baby girl! I've missed you even more! So, are you seeing Jon tonight or just waiting until tomorrow?"<br>Molly: "I told him that tonight I'm spending my night at home. He told me he's going to take a personal day and just sleep."  
>Jon: "Well, I hope he gets a good rest. Your grandparents are downstairs. When you're done up here, come down and say hi!"<br>Molly: "Will do daddy!"

After dinner, Joe drove his parents back to their hotel, where his siblings are staying at. Molly helped Colby clean up and helped clean the dishes. Colby mentions to Molly that he and Joe want to talk to her about something.

Joe gets back and they sit molly down on the couch.

Colby: "Molly, your father and I have been discussing this for months now and we want you to be included in this."  
>Joe: "Molly, how would you feel if we adopted another girl in our family?"<p>

Molly sat there with a look of shock on her face. She started having thoughts how they don't want her anymore and she must not be good enough for them.

Molly: "Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough for you guys?"  
>Joe: "Oh no! Baby, that's not it. We love you and you're the best daughter anyone could ask for. It's just Colby and I want to raise a daughter with each other."<br>Molly: "So I was just the practice child? So whatever you screwed up on me with, you'll perfect on that kid. I understand completely. You want a better daughter."

Molly gets up and heads up to her room.

Colby: "Molly, please come back."

The door to her bedroom was slammed so hard; the chandelier shook in the hallway.

Joe: "Oh boy, I really fucked it up this time."

Colby goes up and hugs Joe from behind.

Colby: "It's not your fault, baby! It just happens. She feels that were not going to give her as much attention and protection as we do now."  
>Joe: "She's dating our best friend, who happens to be 10 years old than her. I'm pretty sure, she'll have all the over protectiveness she can get from me."<br>Colby: "You're not seeing the point though. She feels like you're going to fade her out as soon as she is done with school and doesn't need to live here. Let's let her sleep. She's had a long day."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Molly went over to Jon's place to pick him. She basically told him everything that happened last night and how she felt. He comforted her. He knew about this, but he didn't know she would feel this bad about it. Molly and Jon went back to her house and Joe's family was already there. Molly told him that they're sneaking in through her bedroom window. Jon followed Molly. She climbed up on the garage roof and then onto the house roof and opened her window. Jon went in first and then Molly followed. Molly shut and locked her window and Jon shut and locked her door. Molly went to lie down on her bed and Jon came over and got on top of her and started kissing her. He slid his hand up her dress and right before he could put it in her underpants, there's a knock on her door. It's Joe.<p>

Joe: "Baby girl, I know you're still upset about this, but I need you to know that you're always going to be my number one girl."

Molly opens her door and steps out into the hallway.

Molly: "You're not seeing my point. I don't want this child to go through what I had to go through. Growing up with you two not being there majority of the time and somewhat. This child needs all the love and support it can get. I don't want to be faded out. Daddy, I need you. I need you more than you need me. I didn't grow up with a mother. You weren't there all the time. You were there when I need you the most. You just weren't there. I understand it was hard for you to come home a lot, but I really needed you and I don't want this child to go through what I had to go through."

As Molly is crying, Joe brings her in for a hug.

Joe: "Colby and I are adopting a daughter; you're not going to get faded out. We love you and we always will."

Around 3pm, they sat down for dinner. Of course Colby, Molly and Jon were at the end of the table. Molly was quiet the entire time. Jon could tell she's upset about this. After dinner, Joe and Colby made the announcement to the family and they couldn't be happier. Molly got up, grabbed Jon and left. Colby notices her leaving and points it out to Joe. He told her to let her go and calm down. She can't handle this. She doesn't want to lose her parents.

* * *

><p>That next morning, Colby went to wake Molly up to only notice that Molly never came home.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Colby ran back into his bedroom to wake up Joe. Colby is really worried.

Colby: "Joe, wake up. Get up! Get up!"

Joe: "Colby, what is it?"

Colby: "Molly. She didn't come back. She's not in her room."

Joe: "What do you mean she didn't come back last night? I heard her come in at 2."

Colby: "Well, she's not in her room. Where could she be?"

Joe gets up and grabs his phone and calls Jon. He gets his voicemail.

Joe: "Hey Jon, it is Joe. Molly didn't come home last night, even though I heard her come in. I'm calling to ask to see if you know where…"

Molly walks in the back door.

Joe: "….nevermind. She's home. See you later."

Joe and Molly are standing in the kitchen just glaring at each other. Joe and Molly have never been so angry with each other. Joe has never yelled at Molly. Never.

Joe: "Thank god you're safe. Do you have any idea how worried Colby and I were. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Molly takes in a deep breath and says:

Molly: "Daddy, I can't deal with this right now. I don't want to talk about this right now."

Joe: "Molly, we're going to talk about this right now. Just you and me."

Molly: "There's nothing to talk about. You and Colby are going to adopt a child together. I'm getting faded."

Joe: "You're not going to get faded, Molly."

Molly: "Really? Because the only reason you're going to be all over my ass is because I'm in a relationship with your best friend. Daddy, he's doing you a favor; he's taking me off your hands. He's taking your terrible child off your hands. So you and Colby can have your daughter together. I know you won't screw up on this one. This one can be the perfect child you always wanted because we all know I'm not that child you wanted."

Joe: "Molly, you're a wonderful daughter to have. If anything, I'm the one who's a terrible father."

Molly: "Daddy, you're a wonderful father. Trust me when I say this that I'm a terrible daughter."

Joe: "Molly, you haven't done anything to cause me to hate you."

Molly starts to cry.

Molly: I have and I can't tell you why because then you'll actually hate me and I still need you. I need you.

Joe goes over and hugs his daughter. He starts brushing his hand down her long blonde hair.

Molly: "Daddy, something happen and I'm really ashamed of it."

Joe: "Baby girl, what happened?"

Molly: "Remember when I told you that I lost my virginity to Liam back at senior prom?"

Joe: "Yeah."

Molly: "Dad, he sexually assaulted me that night."

Joe: "WHAT? That's it; I'm going to kill that boy

Molly: "Daddy, it's not worth it. He's already dropped out of school."

Joe: "Why?"

Molly: "He has been getting into trouble with the law lately. This has nothing to do with it, but he can't stand the fact that I'm taken by an older man. He can't stand the fact that Jon is protecting me and loving me better than her ever did."

Joe brings in Molly for another hug. Colby walks downstairs and see them hugging. He is so happy.

Colby: So, now that you guys are ok…how about tonight we have the old Lanoa'ipez pizza and wings and watch Smackdown.

Joe: "Did you just combine our last names?

Colby: "Yup! What are you going to do about it, big guy?"

Joe: "I'll do something about it later, if you know what I mean!"

Molly: "Ohh eww!"

Colby: "Sex is a beautiful thing, Molly."

Molly: "I know!"

Colby: "Is Jon amazing?"

Molly: "He's wonderful! He knows how to satisfy a woman!"

Joe: "Oh I don't want to hear this."

Molly: "I didn't want that sex talk you gave me four years ago, but I heard it. Now if you would excuse me, Hayley and I are going to lunch."

Molly leaves and it's just Joe and Colby in the house, all alone. Joe goes up and wraps his arms around Colby's waist.

Joe: "It's just you and me in this empty house and there is a king size bed upstairs that's calling us. Do you have any idea what we could do?"

Joe starts kissing Colby's neck. Colby starts to moan and tells him to go lower. Joe backs him up against the wall and gets lower on his neck. Colby jumps up and wraps his legs around Joe's waist.

Colby: "Instead of going upstairs, why don't we go on the sofa?"

Joe: "What if Molly walks in?"

Colby: "I like risk, Joe. It's such a turn on." He winks at Joe.

Joe carries Colby to the sofa and lies him down on the sofa. Colby takes his shirt off and so does Joe. Joe gets back on top off him and continues to kiss his neck. Colby runs his hands down Joe's spine, which sends chill through Joe. Joe stops and looks into Colby's eyes. He starts twirling some of the black hair in his two-toned hair. They smile at each other. Colby asks Joe how he got so lucky to find someone like him. Joe said it was fate. Colby then told Joe that maybe they should wait a few years, maybe until Molly graduates and is able to support herself, before they adopt another child. Joe smiled and told Colby that he agrees. Joe went back to kissing Colby, but this time he started kissing his chest. Colby played with Joe's long hair.

* * *

><p>Later that night, it is just the three of them pigging out on pizza and wings, while watching Smackdown. Molly kept laughing at Jon because he was just a crazy bastard all night. He caused them to go into a six man tag team match and then a twelve man tag team match. While they were putting away the leftovers and cleaning up, Joe and Colby told Molly that they're going to put off adoption another child for a few years or until you're settled on your own. Molly smiled and hugged her fathers. Molly felt kind of bad because she knew they really wanted this, but Molly just doesn't want the child to go through the same pain she went through.<p>

After Joe and Colby went to bad, Molly called Jon and told him to sneak over. 15 minutes later Molly snuck Jon in through the back door. She took him into the family room, where she had popcorn popped and bottles of water ready. She and Jon were having a movie night. They were watching a horror movie. Molly is not a big fan of them, but Jon is and he can "protect" her. She picked out Colby's favorite, Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Molly started getting scared and Jon put his arm around her to comfort. He asked her if she wanted him to sleepover just in case she got scared again. Molly smiled and told him that she hoped he'd spend the night anyways.

The movie ended and Jon and Molly quietly snuck upstairs. The quietly snuck past Joe and Colby's room to see Joe clinging onto his baby. Molly lied down on her bed and Jon lied on top of her. He started kissing her, but then stopped to ask her if she would like to come over to his place tomorrow for dinner, just the two of them. She smiled and said yes. He went back to kissing her, pulled the comforter over them and well they "fell asleep".

* * *

><p>It's 8am when they woke up. Jon is on his stomach, with his arm wrapped around Molly. He kissed Molly and told her to be over at 6pm. Jon snuck out of Molly's window. Molly went downstairs and saw that Joe is making pancakes. He's making her favorite—buttermilk with M&amp;Ms. Joe calls them Molly&amp;Ms.<p>

Joe: "Good morning, baby girl! How'd you sleep?"

Molly: "Morning daddy! I slept…wonderful!"

Joe: "That's great! Colby went out for a run; he should be back any minute! I'm making your favorite breakfast…"

Molly: "Molly&Ms! I haven't had those in like forever!"

Joe: "So, do you have any plans with Jon tonight?"

Molly: "Yeah, why?"

Joe: "Well, I'm taking Colby out tonight and I didn't want to leave you alone tonight."

Molly: "Awe! Yeah, we have dinner plans tonight!"

Joe: "Oh, before you leave….I need your Christmas list!"

Molly: "I'll put in on your suitcase before I leave tomorrow morning."

Colby walks in all sweaty. He gives a kiss to Joe on the lips. Joe puts a plate 3 three pancakes on the table in front of her.

Molly: "Three? Come on Joe! Keep up! I'm in college…we eat. Give me like six more!"

Joe: "You may be eighteen, but I'm still daddy to you!"

* * *

><p>Joe, Colby and Molly were all leaving at the same time. So what does Molly do…take a selfie with them. They're all nicely dressed. Molly leaves first and Colby and Joe are shortly to follow.<p>

Joe and Colby went to a nice, quiet restaurant for dinner. After that they went for a walk on the beach. They sat down on the sand. The watched the waves come crashing into the shore. Colby and Joe looked at each other than kissed each other on the lips. Colby continued looking at the Samoan, whose eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and kissed him on the cheek and cuddled close to him. Colby was getting cold, so Joe took off his jacket and gave it to him and cuddled up next to him to keep him extra warm. Colby placed the jacket flat on the sand and lied down on his back. Joe lied down next to him, moved some of his two toned hair out of the way and kissed him. Colby once again cuddled up next to his man and he and Joe pointed at and just watch the stars—while listening to the waves crash in the shore. "A perfect way to end a perfect night with a perfect." Colby said that to Joe and he kissed him once again.

* * *

><p>Molly went over to Jon's apartment. He is cooking her favorite meal—Angel hair pasta with meat sauce and of course Italian bread. Molly loves angel hair pasta. She just loves it so much! While's he's cooking it, Molly sits on his countertop and he goes over and kisses her. He slides his hand up her dress. He lifts up her dress because he wants to see her tattoo. She told him after dinner, he can see it. He finished up and they sat down and ate Molly wanted to do the Lady and the Tramp scene. So she went over and sat on his lap and grabbed a noodle and put one end in his mouth and the other in hers and they kissed. After diner they cleaned up and went over to his couch for a hot make out session. Jon lifted up her dress to see the tattoo. He's just dying! He loves that tattoo. Molly and Jon talked about what they wanted to do for their six-month anniversary. Six months. Wow! Molly and Jon together that long. She would be home in two weeks for winter break and Molly and Jon and a month and a half together!<p>

Molly has an idea for the six month anniversary, but she needs to prepare for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Molly came home around 2am. She quietly snuck in and went straight to bed. That morning she woke up and packed her stuff up in her car. There were no sign of Joe and Colby. She knocked on their bedroom door and opened it. They weren't in there. She is starting to think that they left without saying goodbye to her. She waited a half an hour for them to show up and there is still no sign. As she is about to get into her car and leave, they show up.

Molly: "I thought you guys left already."  
>Joe: "Without saying goodbye to you? We could never."<br>Molly: "Where were you?"  
>Colby: "We fell asleep on the beach."<br>Molly: "Oh, please tell me you didn't have…."  
>Joe: "Molly, no. That's none of your business."<br>Molly: "Neither is what Jon and I do."  
>Colby: "Wow Joe, she has picked up your sassiness!"<br>Molly: "Or…he picked up mine."

Joe messes up Molly's hair then hugs and kisses her goodbye. Colby hugs and kisses goodbye too.

Joe: "See you in two weeks! Don't forget to make your flight to Houston for TLC."

Molly gets in her car, pulls out of the driveway and waves to her fathers.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed and Molly has passed all her finals—with A's! She's maintaining a 4.0 and made Dean's list. Joe is going to be so proud of her. Molly is on her way home. Molly isn't leaving for Houston until Sunday morning. She has the house to herself for two days, but no boyfriend though. Jon has some house shows. What does Molly do…. Y! She and Hayley throw a huge blow out party. Of course Hayley hooks up that night. Molly, on the other hand, doesn't. She's a faithful girlfriend. Molly and Hayley get the band back together and invite Anna and Lena, who attend the University of Miami. They invited people from there, some of her GT friends who live in Miami and of course her boys.<p>

They had a huge blow out. It was a hot mess. People threw up in the pool, passed out and hooked up in the pool house, it was a hot mess. Luckily, Hayley and Molly were able to get everything cleaned up. Molly got drunk. She didn't hook up, but she got trashed. Hayley, her skanky best friend, did hook up. She fucked a football player in Joe and Colby's bed.

Molly: "Ok, so everything is clean. The pool is clean, the poll house is clean. Everything! This place is spotless."  
>Hayley: "Well... I wouldn't say everything."<p>

Hayley took Molly up to Joe and Colby's room where she showed her the mess.

Molly: "Ok, so you had your period….ON MY DADS BED. HAYLEY! Those are white silk sheets."  
>Hayley: "Sorry Molls"<br>Molly: "This isn't the first time I had to wash their sheets. Liam and I….nevermind."  
>Hayley: "Oh I remember that! He fingered you and your gift came and you two were on your fathers' bed. Hahahahaha!"<br>Molly: "Shut up, Hayley! It will come out! Trust me."  
>Hayley: "Ok, Molls! I have to get to work. I'll see you next week! Have a fun time in Texas and in Jon!"<br>Molly: "HAYLEY!"

Molly starts to laugh and hugs her best friend goodbye. Molly went and put the sheets in the wash and went to pack up her suitcase. Molly looked at the picture of her and Jon on her nightstand. It is her favorite picture of them. It's from back in July. They were on their way to Vegas for their anniversary and she's sitting in his lap and he has his arms wrapped around her. He's also is kissing her cheek and she's squinting her face. It's really adorable. Molly's phone goes off and it's Joe.

Molly: "Hi daddy!"  
>Joe: "Hi baby girl! I just wanted to remind you about your flight tomorrow morning."<br>Molly: "I didn't forget! I'm packing right now actually."  
>Joe: "Good. Um, I got a call from Ms. Hanson across the street and she said that there was a wild party going on at our house. Care to explain."<br>Molly: "There was no party. I don't know what she's talking about. I ordered pizza and watched Smackdown.  
>Joe: "Oh yeah. What happened then?"<br>Molly: "You and dad beat our cousins Jon and Josh and my Jon was being a dick on commentary."  
>Joe: "Ok, you're safe…for now."<br>*Colby in the background* "Oooo! I want to talk to her"  
>Colby: "Hi Molly!"<br>Molly: "Hi dad!"  
>Colby: "So, Summer Rae hit on your man again."<br>Molly: "I told her that I would cut off her hair if she did. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Bye dad! I love you!"  
>Colby: Love you too, Molly!"<br>*Joe in the background* "Love you Molly!"

* * *

><p>Molly wakes up the next morning and heads to the airport. She goes through everything and then gets on her plane. She is well-known to wrestling fans because she is the daughter of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins and is stalked by many female fans of Dean Ambrose because she's dating him. There was a boy on the plane, who is 9 years old, and he talked to her the entire plane ride to Houston and told her how that he loves The Shield—especially Seth Rollins. The little boy didn't know that Molly is the daughter of Seth Rollins. He asked her if she likes The Shield and she says yes. She told him that she likes all three of them. She couldn't pick a favorite. He asked her though that if she had to pick one, who it would be. She said Roman Reigns.<p>

They got off the plane and the little boy is still talking to her about wrestling. She kept answering him right back. She thought it was adorable. Jon is waiting at baggage claim for Molly. The little boy points out to her that Dean Ambrose is walking over towards him. She decided to tell him that she is best friends with all the members of The Shield. His jaw drops open. He looks really happy.

Jon: "Hey Molly!"  
>Molly: "Hi Dean!"<p>

Jon looks at her confusingly. She whispers that the little boy is a fan.

Jon: "So, I hear you believe in The Shield."  
>Little boy: "Yeah!"<br>Jon: "Who's your favorite?"  
>Little boy: "Seth Rollins!"<br>Jon: "He's my best friend!"  
>Little boy: "She said that her favorite is Roman Reigns!"<br>Jon: *looks at Molly* "Oh really now!"

Molly smiles at Jon then winks at him.

Little boy: "Good luck tonight! I hope you beat CM Punk!"  
>Jon: "Oh we will! CM Punk will believe in The Shield tonight"<p>

Jon and Molly leave the airport and head to the car.

Molly: "Roman Reigns may be my favorite, by I love Dean Ambrose!"  
>Jon: "He is a cute kid."<br>Molly: "He talked all about wrestling to me on the plane. It was adorable!"

* * *

><p>Molly and Jon went to the arena. She said hi to her parents and everything. Molly told them about the little boy on the plane and how much he loves The Shield—especially Seth Rollins. Joe and Jon looked at Colby, who just smiled. Molly went to say hi to AJ. AJ is her best friend on the roster. She also went to say hi to her cousins, Jon and Josh and her soon to be cousin, Trinity. They asked her how school went this semester, blah, blah, blah.<p>

The Shield is first out in their 3-on-1 handicap match against CM Punk. Summer Rae is backstage cheering on Jon. She honestly thinks Jon wants her all because he helped her carry her luggage into the arena—once. Summer has had a thing for him for years. Molly walks up and confronts her.

Molly: "Hey blondie."  
>Summer: "Me?"<br>Molly: "No the other fake blonde in a glitter dress.  
>Summer: "Oh it's you—Joe's kid. What do you want?"<br>Molly: "I heard you have been flirting with my boyfriend a lot while I was gone."  
>Summer: "So what if I have. What are you going to do? Nothing!"<p>

Molly grabbed pair of scissors and cut off about 3 inches of Summer's hair.

Summer: "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, YOU CRAZY BITCH?"  
>Molly: "I told you that if you went near him, I would cut off some of your fake blonde hair, you twat."<p>

Every diva in the area was laughing. They couldn't help it.

Molly is sitting in the locker room, watching the PPV when Colby and Joe come in. They have a little chat with Molly about what happen and Colby secretly high fives her. Summer has had a thing for Joe since that FCW days. When she found out that Joe has a daughter, she was out to make sure that she was number two in his life and that she would never come around. When Joe and Colby got together, Summer was furious. She was so rude to Colby, but when Joe wasn't around. Then Jon came along and forgot all about Joe and Colby. But then Jon would hang around Molly and she got jealous. She's out to get Molly because she and Jon are together, but she should know that Molly doesn't play fairly and will kick her ass.

Jon walks in and asks Molly if she cut off some of Summer's hair. Molly said yes. Jon laughs and goes over and kisses her on the head.

Jon: "You're always going to be my favorite blonde!"  
>Colby: "Hey!"<br>Molly: "Don't worry dad, you're my favorite blond!"  
>Colby: "I better be!"<p>

Colby hugs his daughter.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jon and Molly got to their hotel room in Dallas. They didn't even get ready for bed. He just got right onto her. He is very forceful on her. He's sucking the hell out of her neck and grabbing her hard in the lower region.<p>

Molly: "Baby, I need to talk to you about something."  
>Jon: "What is it?<p>

She sounded serious.

Molly: "I really don't want to scare you or freak you out, but I had a pregnancy scare a few weeks ago and today I just started taking the pill."

Jon looks all freaked out. He gets off of Molly and sits on the edge of the bed.

Jon: "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

Molly crawls over and wraps her arms around him from the back and rests her chin on his shoulder.

Molly: "Baby, it's ok. I promise."

She starts to kiss his neck.

Jon: "Even if you were pregnant and I'm the father, I would be there. That is if Joe hasn't murdered me yet."

Molly laughs and kisses Jon. Jon and Molly crawl into bed and cuddle with each other and fall sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Molly woke up that morning, but Jon wasn't there. He left a note saying that he didn't want to wake her and that he is going to Crossfit with her fathers. The note was written two hours ago, she didn't know. Molly gets up and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. 10 minutes later Jon walks into the room. He hears Molly in the shower and quietly walks into the bathroom. Jon opens the shower curtain and gives Molly a fright. She smiles at him.

Jon: "Happy six months baby!"  
>Molly: "Would you get out of here!"<br>Jon: "Hurry up because I want to shower and take you to lunch before we have to be at the arena!"

Molly kisses Jon and he leaves. Jon has a huge surprise for Molly tonight. Not only is he taking her out to dinner, but he plans on having her submit—hard. Molly, on the other hand, was planning on teasing the hell out of Jon; like really teasing him. Jon puts a dozen red roses on the bed next to a diamond studded "J" necklace. Molly walks out with a towel wrapped around her. Jon comes up and pushes her against the wall and tells her that he has a surprise for her. He brings her over to the bed and gives her the roses. She said that they were beautiful, just like the man who bought them. Jon then grabs the necklace and gives it to her. He told her that when she misses him that he'll always be with her when she wears the necklace. She smiles and kisses him, then hugs him tightly. She tells him that she loves him. Jon heads on into the bathroom to take his shower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colby is in the shower and Joe finally comes in the room. He's been talking to his cousins about their match tonight. The Shield is taking on CM Punk and The Usos. Joe hears Colby in the shower and decides to surprise his baby. Joe strips out of his sweaty clothes and heads into the bathroom.<br>Joe: "Surprise!"  
>Colby: "Baby! Hi!"<br>Joe: "So how about another workout…if you know what I mean!"  
>Colby: "Joey, I would love that!"<br>Joe: "Colb, we talked about calling me that!"  
>*Colby gives him a puppy dog look.*<br>Joe: "Ok baby! Just this once"  
>Colby: "YAY!"<p>

Joe pushes him against the wall. He starts sucking on his neck and rubbing his dick. Colby moans and lets out some rough "ah" moans. Joe lifts Colby up against the wall and Colby wraps his leg around Joe's waist. "Ok baby, you ready?" Colby shakes his head. Joe rubs the tip of his dick on Colby's opening and Colby lets out some more "ah" sounds. Joe sticks it up inside of him hard. He puts it all the way inside of him and started rapidly moving on and inside of Colby. Joe kept hitting Colby's spot. "Right there, Joey! Faster! Keep going Joey! Faster." Colby kept repeating to Joe. Joe kept getting faster and Colby kept getting louder. Colby is cumming all over Joe. He takes two of his fingers, puts them in Colby's mouth and then swipes up some of Colby's product and licked it. Joe continues to thrust into Colby. Colby is losing it again. Colby tells Joe to get faster and he does. Colby has a pleasing look. Colby loves pain. He loves it when Joe is rough with him. He finally told Joe that he likes pain and sex between them couldn't be better. Joe took himself out of Colby and leaned him against the wall. He lifted Colby's chin up and started kissing him, softly. Colby lost his balance, but Joe caught him. "God, you have such a beautiful body! How did I ever get so lucky to have you, Colby?" "Its fate, baby! Fate!"

Joe and Colby wrap towels around their waists and go out to change. There is a knock at their door and Joe looks to see who it is and it's Molly. Joe and Colby quickly put some boxers and shorts on. Colby tells him to let her in.

Joe: "Hi baby girl!"  
>Molly: "Hi daddy! Hi dad!"<br>Colby: "Hi sweetpea! Today is your six months with Jon, isn't it?"  
>Molly: "It is! He got me a dozen red roses, this diamond necklace and he's taking me out for lunch and dinner."<br>Colby: "Awe!"

Molly goes over and grabs some of the eye cream and starts applying it to Joe's bruised eye. Roman Reigns went for a spear on CM Punk, but he countered it and Roman Reigns went flying into the announce table. He bruised up his eye pretty bad. Molly would always fix Joe's "boo boos" when she was younger. It was just the two of them, so he took care of her and she took care of him.

Molly: "Daddy, you have to be more careful next time!"  
>Joe: "I know baby girl, I know!"<p>

Molly goes over and grabs a hairbrush, sits behind Joe on the bed and starts brushing his long black hair.

Colby: "What are you doing?"  
>Molly: "I always do this….then I braid it"<br>Joe: "Then I make her take it out."  
>Molly: "Daddy is very good at braiding hair! He would always braid my hair when I was younger because the ex-mother wouldn't."<br>Colby: "Really now, Joe!"

Joe and Colby share a smile with each other.

Molly: "Well, I have to get back to Jon and give him his present.  
>Colby: "What did you get him?"<br>Molly: "Cologne….boxers that I want him to wear and me!"  
>Colby: "Awe!"<br>Joe: OH UGH! MOLLY! THIS IS STUFF YOUR FATHER DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR!"

Molly smiles and leaves the room. She heads back to her room where Jon is changing. She gives him her gifts for him. He opens them and fell in love. She told him to wear the boxers tonight. Jon winks at Molly and kisses.

* * *

><p>Later that night on Raw, The Shield had their match against CM Punk and The Usos. Roman Reigns hit the spear on CM Punk, but Dean Ambrose got a cut on his forehead and is bleeding. Jon went back to the trainer's room to make sure it wasn't serious. Molly met him back to there to make sure he is ok. She sat up on the trainer's table with him. He rested his head on her chest and she started brushing her fingers through his fluffy brown hair. Colby and Joe walk in to check on their tag team partner. Jon quickly picks his head up.<p>

Colby: "Oh, were we interrupting something here!"  
>Jon: "You're such a freak Colby!"<br>Joe: "Yeah, but he's my freak!" Joe kisses Colby on his head.  
>Molly: *coughs* "Dads get out!"<p>

Jon looks over and smiles at Molly. Colby dragged Joe out of the trainer's room and they left the two alone. Jon looks over at Molly who is rubbing her eyes and smiling.

Jon: "Are you ok?"  
>Molly: "They're just so embarrassing!"<br>Jon: "Yeah, but they love you… .me!"

Jon grabs Molly's hand and kisses it. He tells her that tonight is going to be special; a night she'll never forget.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Joe and Colby were the only two in the locker room. Colby has stripped out of his ring gear and is in his boxers. Joe watched his man strip and not he's really hot for him. Joe walks over and bends Colby back and kisses him. Colby is very flexible. That's another reason why Joe likes him. Colby gets turned on by Joe pretty quickly. Joe notices a wet spot in Colby's boxers and pulls them down. Colby already starting to cum. Joe rapidly stroked his dick, which caused Colby to cum even more. He got faster each time. He cummed all over Joe's hand and Joe licked it all off. Joe went and sucked on Colby's dick and went all the way in. Joe can fit Colby entire dick in his mouth. Colby's cum was already shooting into Joe's mouth and Joe just swallowed and swallowed. Joe was vigorously moving his head back and forth on the younger man's dick. Colby started to moan and let out small "ah" sounds. He gripped Joe's hair and wrapped it around his hands and pulled on it. That caused Joe to grip and forcefully pressed his hands into Colby's hips. Colby pulled Joe and his mouth off of his dick and just slid off of the chair and is having an orgasm on the ground. Joe kicked off his boots and got down and kissed Colby then he pulled off his boxers. Colby pinned Joe over on his back and unbuckled Joe's vest, which displayed his tribal tattoo, and started teasingly biting his nipple. Colby went down and unzipped Joe's pants. He pulled them off, along with his boxers. He rubbed his dick on Joe's and Joe let out a pleasing groan. Colby could feel Joe's cum come out. He smiles at Joe, licks his lips, makes his way down and licks it all right off. Colby went down all the way and hard on Joe's dick. He went up and down, up and down, swallowing Joe's cum in the process. Joe grabbed that two-toned hair of his. Colby grabbed onto Joe's hips and rubbed his hands on them. Colby pulled out and started to energetically stroke the Samoan dick. Joe cummed on Colby's hand, but he licked it off immediately. Joe pulled Colby up and kissed him on the spot. He rolled Colby over and pinned him to the ground. He is on top of Colby and started rubbing his dick on Colby's and Joe started kissing Colby's neck. Colby wrapped his arms around the older Samoan and ran his fingers up and down his back. Joe looked at Colby, smiled and told him that he will always be his number one guy. Colby kissed him on the lips and told him that he will always belong to Joe.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Molly and Jon had some fun of their own.<p>

Jon: "Ok Molly, tonight you and I are going to try something new."  
>Molly: "What?"<br>Jon: "Discipline, dominance & submission."  
>Molly: "You want to do BDSM?"<br>Jon: "Not everything; only the ones where I can give you pain and pleasure with what I have."

Molly gets up and pushes Jon down on the chair and sits on his lap. She gets close to his lips and tells him that she will slip into something much more comfortable. She felt Jon rise up into her.

Jon waited and Molly finally came out of the bathroom in a black lace bodysuit. Jon's jaw dropped. He loved this outfit. Molly goes over and sits back on Jon's lap. She continues to tease him by hovering over his lips and blowing on them. Jon moves his hands down her back and grabs her ass. He puts his hands in her one piece and grips onto her panties and pulls them up into her slit, forcefully. She screams. He grabs her hair and yanks her head back. He runs his finger up and down her chest. He yanks her head back down and tells her what's going to happen. He tells her that she is to scream his name, listen to his orders and submit. That is all.

Jon throws Molly onto the bed and gets on top of her. Molly starts to laugh. He slaps her and tells her to stop laughing. She asks him to slap her again. He slaps her again. He told her that she is getting her ass fucked—hard. Jon lied on his back and told Molly to ride him. Molly sat on Jon; he held her firmly and stuck his dick in Molly, hard. She screamed his name. Jon moved his hands up and down her back. He slapped her ass. He told her to ride him, fast. She wasn't going fast enough, so he slapped her ass once again. She leaned down to kiss Jon, but grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and bit her neck. He pushed Molly off, so now he's on top. He put his dick back inside her and started fucking her. He went all the way in. She cried out his name in pleasure. He picked up speed, going in and out, in and out. He continued to bite Molly's neck. He eventually bit it to a point where Molly screamed his name in a high pitch voice. Jon got out of her and turned her over onto her stomach. He told Molly to arch her back up. Jon stuck his dick in her ass. He got as far as he could and she was already ready screaming his name. Jon is moving with rapid speed and she is in pain. Jon is gently rubbing her back, send chills up and down her spine. Jon pulls her hair back and sucks on her neck this time.

Molly started crying, but these were actual tears. Jon didn't realize that and he kept pounding her ass. She told him to stop and that she can't do this anymore. Jon heard the seriousness in her voice and stopped. Molly is actually crying and he asks her what's wrong. Jon doesn't know that she was sexually assaulted on her prom night. She hasn't told him yet. Molly had a flashback to that night because Jon kept slapping her and that's what Liam did to her. He slapped her everytime she would make noise.

Molly took a deep breath and told Jon what happened that night and Jon is furious. He's steaming mad. Jon puts his shirts on and Molly puts on one of his big shirts. He drags Molly outside and takes him with her to Joe and Colby's room. Jon pounds on their door. Joe answers:

* * *

><p>Joe: "Jon, its 3 o'clock in the morning. What is it?"<br>Jon: "After the Smackdown taping on Thursday, we are going to Orlando so I can beat the living hell out of that creep of an ex-boyfriend."  
>Joe: "She told you."<br>Jon: "Yup.

Molly gets a text message from her friend Aria, who lives in Orlando.

Molly: "Um…Jon, daddy…"  
>Jon and Joe: "What?"<br>Molly: "Aria just texted me and told me that Liam was just arrested for sexual assault. It says 'he sexually assaulted an 18 year old girl at a party. She was drunk and so was he. An anonymous source told the police that this wasn't the first time and they told the police that you were the first victim and they would like you to come in this week to talk to them.'"  
>Joe: "You're going. Colby and I will go as well."<br>Molly: "Daddy, no!"  
>Joe: "Molly, that's the end of the discussion. No one hurts my baby girl and gets away with. Everything is going to be ok."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

_"Daddy…daddy…daddy…DADDY WAKE UP!" _  
><em> "Lollipop, what is it?" <em>  
><em> "I want to play Princess! Come on! You promised!"<em>  
><em> "Baby I know, but daddy is tire and it's been a long day."<em>  
><em> "ok."<em>  
><em> "You know what, I did promise you and I hate to see a sad look on your beautiful face. Come one baby girl!"<em>  
><em> "YAY!"<em>

_***_  
><em> "You'll always protect me, right daddy?"<em>  
><em> "Always, baby girl!"<em>

* * *

><p>Joe awoke on the plane. It is night time. They took a late flight over to Orlando. Jon, Colby and Joe are all sitting together and Molly is sitting in the back of the plane. She wanted to be alone. Jon is asleep next to the window and Colby is asleep in the middle resting his head on Joe's shoulder. Joe softly and quietly gets up, trying to disturb Colby, and goes back and sits with Molly.<p>

Joe: "Hi lollipop!"  
>Molly: Hi da—you haven't called me that since I was seven."<br>Joe: "I know. So, how are you doing?"  
>Molly: "I'm fine, really."<br>Joe: "Molly, you can tell me anything ok."

Molly rests her head on Joe's shoulder and begins to talk,

Molly: "Ok, well I'm really nervous about this because it wasn't just an assault. He raped me. He took advantage of me. He took something away from me that I can never get back. I was saving it for someone special, but now I can't."

Molly starts to cry and Joe puts his arm around her and hugs her.

Molly: "That's why I don't want you and Colby to adopt another girl."  
>Joe: "What?"<br>Molly: "I don't want to see her go through what I had to go through."  
>Joe: "She's not going to go through it. I promise!"<p>

Joe kisses Molly on her head and Molly falls asleep on Joe.

* * *

><p>The plane has landed and Colby woke up to Jon's face, but not Joe's. He got up and saw that Joe went to go sit with Molly. Colby gets up and walks back to them.<p>

Colby: "Good morning sleepyheads!"  
>Joe: "Good morning baby!"<p>

Colby bends down and kisses Joe.

Colby: "Molly! Time to get up!"  
>Molly: "Five more minutes."<br>Joe: "I'll get her up….Molly, you want to go to Dunkin' Donuts?"  
>Molly: "YES!"<br>Colby: "Then get your ass up!"

They all finally get off of the plane and head over to baggage claim. While waiting for their bags, Jon wraps his arms around Molly and brings her in for a hug. He kisses her on the head and tells her that everything is going to be ok.

* * *

><p>After getting their stuff dropped off at the hotel, they head on over to the police station, where Liam is being held. Molly tells the lady in the front desk that she is here to meet with the officer. The lady told her to have a seat and wait.<p>

Joe: "Hey Moll, can Colby and I talk to you over hear?"  
>Molly: "Yeah, sure."<br>Joe: "From what you said earlier to me about not wanting your future younger sister going through what you are going through, what did you mean by that?"  
>Colby: "Do you think we'd let anything happen to this child?"<br>Molly: "Well, it happened to me."  
>Joe: "You can't blame us for what happened."<br>Molly: "I'm not! I never said I was. I'm just saying with your work schedule and your huge push coming, where are you going to pencil in time for this child? Are you going to get Grandma and Grandpa back again?"  
>Joe: "We told you that we're waiting until the time is right."<br>Colby: "Moll, you need to calm down."  
>Molly: "Calm down? You're not at all upset with at the fact that I let this happen to me? He took advantage of me I was intoxicated. You two were in the middle of the country.<br>Joe: "We're not going to let anything happen to her or even you."  
>Molly: "…And look where we are standing, Joe."<p>

"Molly, they're ready for you." Molly went in to the conference room.

Joe: "What has gotten into her?"  
>Colby: "Whatever it is, she got it from you."<br>Joe: "What? What the hell is wrong with you today?"  
>Colby: "I'm getting tired of her attitude."<br>Joe: "She's afraid right now. We need to be there for her."  
>Colby: "I want to be, but she's making it difficult. I can't take this. I'm going for a walk. You know Joe, Molly is just like you. She's stubborn, apathetic and dramatic."<br>Joe: "She's just like you too. She's whiny, bratty and can be a huge pain in the ass."  
>Colby: "Well excuse me."<p>

* * *

><p>Molly went in and told the officer everything that had happened. She told them how she was intoxicated and he took advantage of her. She also went to mention how he dumped her the next day. They told her that they are letting him go on probation because he plead not guilty to the second attack Because she came in to late, they can't do much, but give you a restraining order. Molly is furious, but she says as long as it will keep him away. She asks if she could speak to him, alone.<p>

The cops let her into the room where he's in the holding cell. She sits on the chair outside the cell.

Molly: "Ok, what's your deal?"  
>Liam: "What are you talking about?"<br>Molly: "The roses? The showing up at the venues? The text messages?"  
>Liam: "Molly, I still think we can work things out. You just need to trust me"<br>Molly: "Trust you?" Really, you're going to play that card. You broke my heart. I'm never going to trust you again."  
>Liam: Molly, I love you!"<br>Molly: "No you don't. You never have. You just can't stand the fact that I'm with someone who is more supportive and loving than you are. He would never EVER hurt me."  
>Liam: "Molly please, listen to me."<br>Molly: "No. I'm done. I'm done with you. I'm done with everyone. I am just done.  
>Liam: "Molly, wait."<br>Molly: "No, I'm not waiting. I'm walking out this time. Goodbye and have a wonderful life."

Molly walked over with pride. She finally told him how she felt and she couldn't be happier.

Molly went back to her hotel room where Jon is lying on the bed, asleep. She looked at him and smiled. She went over and lied down next to him. She kissed him and he woke up.

Jon: "Hi baby, how did it go?"  
>Molly: "Unfortunately, I was too late, so they can't do anything."<br>Jon: "Well then, I'll kick his ass."  
>Molly: "Hold it, hold it. Here comes the best part. I have a restraining order against him and I told him off!"<br>Jon: "Molly, that's wonderful!"  
>Molly: "I love you, Jon!"<br>Jon: "I love you too, Molly!"  
>Molly: "You know… I feel terrible for cutting our night short this past Monday."<br>Jon: "Really now!"  
>Molly: "I know just the thing to do to make it up to you!"<p>

Jon and Molly kissed.

* * *

><p>Colby walks into the room with a sad look on his face. He sees Joe sitting on the windowsill in the room. He has and even sadder look. Joe and Colby notice each other's looks and immediately run up and hug and kiss each other.<p>

Colby: "Baby, I'm sorry about what I said. You know I love you and all your flaws."  
>Joe: "I'm sorry too. I can't even imagine life without you I love you Colby and I want to make it up to you."<br>Colby: "How are you going to do that?"  
>Joe: "Like this!"<p>

Joe takes off Colby's shirt and pulls his pants and boxers down. He tells him to go lie down on the bed. Colby is completely nude and Joe starts to take his clothes off. He gets on the bed and he starts to kiss Colby. He kisses him all the way down to his dick. Joe notices the pre-cum on Colby. He licks it off and starts to suck the tip of his dick. Joe goes all the way down on Colby. He as his entire dick inside of his mouth and is swiftly going up and down, up and down on Colby's dick. Colby has two fistfuls of Joe's long black hair in his hands.

"Joey…Joey…JOE! I'm about to cum." Joe told him to let it out for him. His cum splashed into Joe's mouth and he swallowed it. Colby pulls him up and kisses him passionately. Colby pushed Joe onto his back and told Joe that it is his turn. Colby gets on top. He rubs his dick on his turned on boyfriend's and they both let out a loud moan. Colby makes his way down. Colby notices that there's a lot off pre-cum on Joe's dick and he licks it off. Colby puts his mouth on it and goes all the way down. Joe grabs some of that two-toned hair and starts pulling it.

"Colby!"…."Colby"….COLBY! I'm about to cum." Colby looks up, licks the top of his lips and swallows his man's cum. Joe pulls Colby up and sticks his tongue down his throat. Joe pushes Colby on his back and pins him down. He looks straight into Colby's eyes and told him that marrying you was the best decision he has ever made. He grabbed Colby's dick and started fondling it. After a little bit, took the tip of Colby's dick and found his opening and put it inside of him. Colby told him the he can't do it while Joe is sitting on him. Joe told him that he want Colby inside of him, while he's making out with him.

"Baby, I love you so much! I'm glad we're together!" "Colby, I love you too!" Joe rests his head on Colby's chest. Colby kisses his head.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Joe and Colby find Molly to apologies. She accepts their apology, but she told them that she is done. She is making her own decisions. She is taking full responsibility for her actions. She just wants two things from them, their love and support. Colby is on bored and hugs and kisses his daughter. Joe, on the other hand, can't do it. He doesn't want to let her go. He still wants to be her knight in shining armor.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

This is there last night in Orlando before they flew back to Miami. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Christmas is on Wednesday. Molly has promised Jon some "fun" and she is going to give it to him.

The Christmas episode of Monday Night Raw just ended and Molly made Jon watch it with her tonight. They decided to get take out and go back to the room and have a night to themselves. They had a made themselves much more comfortable by putting on something much more comfortable. Jon is in his boxers, as usual, and Molly was in an outfit that she bought from Victoria's Secret that she was going to use the other night when they had their anniversary. It's a pink satin and lace babydoll outfit. Jon loves it. He could not keep his hands off of her all throughout the show. He kept running his hand up and down her side, especially where her tattoo is. At every commercial break he would try to get her to let him peak inside, but she says he has to wait until it's over.

The second that it went off the air, Jon shut the TV off, turned the lights out and pinned Molly to the bed. He started kissing her neck.  
>Molly: "Hey, hey, hey!"<br>Jon: "Molly, I want you so badly right now!"  
>Molly: "I told you that I want to make it up to you!"<br>Jon: "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Molly rolls Jon onto his back and sits on him. "This is what I had in mind." Molly takes off her sheer top and started playfully biting his nipple. She then gets off and take his boxers off completely. She notices the pre cum on his dick and she sucked it off. Molly started vigorously moving her hand up and down Jon's dick. Jon is starting to cum more and she kept licking it off. Molly put Jon's dick in her mouth. She put it all the way in her mouth. She went up and down slowly at first, but kept picking up speed. Jon is moaning Molly's name. Jon's cum splashed into the back of Molly's mouth and she just swallows it all. She takes her mouth off and climbs back onto Jon and kisses him. She rolls next to him and he cuddles her and pulls the blanket over them. One of his arms is wrapped her, while the other one is in her panties. Jon is kissing her neck as the fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It was such an awkward plane ride home for Joe and Molly. They haven't spoken to each other in three days. When they got off the plane, they had two separate cars. Jon and Molly rode to Jon's place in Molly's car and Joe and Colby drove home in their car. Jon asked Molly if she wanted to come to a party with him tonight, but she declined. She told Jon that she is going to try to fix things with Joe. They pulled up to Jon's place and he told her that he really enjoyed last night. She smiled and kissed him goodbye. He told her that he'll see her tomorrow.<p>

Molly drove home and walked in the front door and Colby is watching Sports Center and Joe is reading a book at the kitchen table. Molly walks over and sits next to Joe. She asks Joe if he would like to go for a walk with her and he looked at her and smiled and said yes.

Joe and Molly walked to the park in the neighborhood. They both sat of swings and started to talk.

Molly: "Daddy, what to us? We were like two peas in a pod. We were partners in crime."  
>Joe: "You got older and didn't need me."<br>Molly: "I'll always need you, but sometimes I need to be able to do things on my own. Yeah, I should have told you about the assault, but I made a mistake and I learned from it. I got a restraining against him and he's on probation."  
>Joe: "Great! Baby girl, don't be afraid to ever talk to me about anything. I'm always going to be here; even when I'm not, I will be."<br>Molly: "I love you daddy!"  
>Joe: "I love you too baby girl!"<p>

Molly and Joe get up and hug each other. They head back to the house and prepare for Christmas Eve festivities. Every year, Joe and Molly would watch cheesy Christmas movies and have scramble eggs and ham for dinner and they would spend the entire day baking cookies. This year, they didn't get to bake a lot of cookies, but they did make quite a few. They had to prepare the house because this time Colby's relatives were coming over. It's not that they didn't like Molly and Joe; it's just they didn't think Colby was the right "fit" for their family. Colby's parents love Joe and Molly and absolutely adore Jon.

* * *

><p>It is the middle of the night and Molly just woke up from a bad dream that involved Joe and Colby. She wanted to go check on them. Molly walked down the hallway and knocked on the door and opened it and went in. Her jaw dropped open and she slowly walked away. Molly just saw Joe fucking Colby. She's happy that their ok, but she just feels awkward and uncomfortable.<p>

She woke up and met them downstairs to open presents. Molly got a new computer, some new shoes, new clothes, jewelry, the Xbox one and Colby got her a Dean Ambrose cutout. She started laughing and got up to hug Colby, but then she remembered what she saw and cut the hug short. Colby felt something awkward. Joe surprised her with a new charm for her bracelet. Molly got Colby some new gym equipment for the home gym down stairs and some Georgia Tech apparel. Molly got Joe more Georgia Tech apparel and a new iPad.

Colby's family came over and so did Jon. He and Molly exchanged their gifts. He got her perfume, jewelry and a new guitar. She got him some clothes, more cologne and an iPod. Molly showed him the cutout of him that Colby got for him. Joe's family made a surprise visit and it was a full house. The two families finally met. Molly told Jon about what happen and he just started laughing. He couldn't help it. Jon helped Molly take her stuff up to her room. Jon then gave her another gift. He got her a vibrator. He told her that when she is lonely and misses him…use it. She laughs and then kisses him.

It was another awkward dinner for Molly. She couldn't even look at Joe or Colby. The families were talking about the adoption and sex at dinner. Jon was trying to be comforting without laughing. After the families left and they cleaned everything up, Molly and Jon were sitting on the couch when Colby and Joe walked in to see what is bothering Molly.

Colby: "Moll, sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
>Molly: "I rather not talk about this."<br>Joe: "baby girl, we talked about this. You can tell us anything."  
>Molly: "Daddy, trust me, this we should let go!"<br>Colby: 'What's so funny, Jon?"  
>Jon: "Molly, I can't it's too funny!"<br>Joe: "What is it?"  
>Jon: "She walked in on you two doing it."<p>

Joe and Colby's eyes have widened.

Joe: "Baby girl, I'm sorry you saw that."  
>Molly: "I just hope I don't see it again. But I mean Colby is always going to submit, so…"<br>Colby: "Hold it! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why do you always think I'm going to submit? Is it because I'm smaller than Joe?"  
>JonMolly: "Yeah!"

Colby went over and playfully messed up Molly's hair and then kissed her head.

* * *

><p>It is New Year's Eve and a bunch of other WWE superstars and Divas and their dates are coming over to Joe and Colby's for a New Year's Eve party. Colby went to Crossfit earlier and Hayley works there. They were having a conversation. Hayley adores Colby and Joe. She's so protective of them as well.<p>

Jon and Molly were in the pool at the house when Colby came and told Molly that Hayley is all over Bo Dallas. Molly is friends with Bo Dallas, so she invited him. A few hours later, it was 5 minutes to midnight and Jon and Molly were still in the pool making out. Colby came and got them and brought them in to watch the ball drop.

It's officially 2014! Molly went to find Hayley, but couldn't find her. Joe and Colby were upstairs cleaning up the trash upstairs and Jon and Molly were looking Hayley. Molly opened the door to the guest room and asleep, in bed, with Bo Dallas. Jon and Molly looked at each other with shocked faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Its sixteen days before the Royal Rumble and Molly has to drive back to school that Sunday. The Shield has a signing at a sporting goods store in the city of Miami and Molly joins them. Molly is sitting on the counter with the people working the event. This one guy comes up to meet them and his name is Tyler. It's the same Tyler that Molly talked to back in June at the Raw in Richmond. After he met them, he saw her and she saw him. They haven't seen each other in the longest time, but they remember each other. They smiled at each other and he went over and started talking to her. Joe noticed it when he turned around to check on her and Jon noticed it as well. They were about to get up and go see who he is, but Colby told him to sit. Jon is getting weirdly jealous. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he remembers where he saw that kid from. They just talked the entire time and she had such a smile on her face. She forgot how much this guy made her laugh. After they got through everyone, the moved the large crowd out of the way so The Shield could leave. Jon went over to Molly, put his arm around her waist and gave her a big long kiss on her head. He told her that she belongs to him and that he belongs to her. While in the car going back home, Joe asks Molly who he was and she just told him that it was a friend she made back in the summer when they were in Richmond for Raw. She told Joe not to worry. She loves Jon.

That night, Joe and Colby went out for their anniversary. It is their one year anniversary of their wedding last year and Colby could not be more excited. They're taking Molly with them because she is their daughter and they wouldn't be a family without her. They're going to nice exclusive Italian restaurant. While tying his tie in the mirror, Joe comes up and hugs Colby from behind. He told him how lucky he is to have Colby. Colby turns around and kisses his older man and told him that it's not luck; it's fate.

While waiting for their waiter, Joe and Colby talked to Molly about their upcoming schedules. They told her that they might not be able to see her as much, this also included Jon. Molly is sad, but she knows that all three of them are getting pushes. So, she would rather have them working than worrying about her. Since it is Joe and Colby's anniversary, sex is definitely on the table, but they didn't want Molly in the house. So Colby texted Jon and told him to invite Molly over. Molly gets a text from Jon telling her to come over that night.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they drove home and Molly then drove to Jon's place. Joe and Colby went right upstairs to the bedroom. Joe honestly could not wait any longer to get inside of Colby. He loves him so much and Colby loves Joe even more. Joe stares right into Colby's eyes. Joe starts undoing Colby's tie and rips off his shirt. He pushes Colby back on the back and starts kissing him. Colby kicks off his shoes. Joe deepens his kiss into Colby's lips. Colby giggles. Joe stops and smiles. Colby tells him that he likes the way his beard feels on his skin. He then goes and starts kissing Colby's neck and starts to undo his belt and pants. Colby starts sliding his hand up and down Joe's back. He pulls Joe's shirt out and pulls up his collar to loosen up his tie. Joe gets off of Colby and takes his pants and boxers off. He then takes his all his clothes off. Joe gets back on top of Colby, but Colby rolls him over so that he's sitting on top. Colby's bare dick is pressed up against Joe's. Colby runs his finger up and down Joe's chest, feeling the tattoo in the process. Colby could feel Joe erecting into him. Joe wanted him. He wanted him—bad. Colby went down and started biting on Joe's nipple. Joe starting running his fingers through Colby's two-toned hair and started parting his hair. Colby started kissing his way down Joe's chest to his dick. Colby noticed how wet Joe is. He looked at his Samoan and smiled. Colby licked it off. He got some of Joe's product on the side off his mouth. Colby took his finger, licked it, swiped it off and licked it. Colby started out slowly. He sucked on the tip, but then he went down. He put Joe's dick all the way into his mouth, hitting the back off his throat. He started gagging, but he continued to suck. Joe is already shooting cum into Colby's mouth. He licks it all up, but some of it is around his mouth. He licks it off again. He spits on Joe's dick and starts to rapidly massage him and Joe continues to moan. Colby went down to suck again and Joe grabbed and yanked his two-toned hair. He pulled hard. He grabbed Colby by his hair to pull him up and kiss him. He rolled him over. Colby is already wet. Joe looked at him and winked at him. He licked off Colby's cum and went all the way down too. Colby tensed up everytime Joe picked up speed. Colby grabbed some of the long dark mane of Joe's and pulled hard. Joe bit Colby and that's when Colby yanked Joe's hair. Colby screamed out that he wants Joe inside of him…NOW. Joe crawls up to Colby and sticks his tongue inside of his mouth. While he is devouring Colby's mouth, he starts to rub his tip on Colby's opening. Colby tells Joe to go deep inside of him. Colby leans down and quickly sucks Joe's tip and Joe goes right in. He's starts out slowly, going in and out of Colby. He then gets deeper, going in and out. He gets just a tad deeper, but this time, he picks up speed. Colby's moans are filling up the room. They're so loud, that you could hear them from the basement of their home. Joe pushes Colby's hair out of his beautiful face and kisses his nose. Joe gets even deeper, picking up faster speed. Colby starts to cry from the pain, but he doesn't want it to stop. Joe eventually hits Colby's spot so hard that he makes a high pitch sound. Joe realizes how much pain he's in and starts to slow down, but he tells Joe not to. He tells him to go deeper. Joe goes all the way in. He's in as far as he can go and he can see the pain and pleasure in Colby's eyes. He slowly starts to move inside of him and he starts to kiss Colby to get his mind off the pain. Colby wraps his arms around Joe's back and starts to grip his back. Joe starts to slowly release out of Colby, which he lets out a displeasing, yet pleasuring sound. Joe pulls out of Colby and lays there resting his head on Colby's chest. Colby starts to run his fingers down Joe's long hair and kisses his head. Joe looks at him and says happy anniversary to him. Colby says it back to him. They both say I love you to each other. Joe pulls the comforter over them and Colby starts to giggle. Joe is kissing his neck and his beard is tickling Colby.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly is at Jon's place and they are lying down and making out on his bed. Jon is twirling his fingers through her blonde hair and starts to tell how much he's going to miss her again. She smiles, but her smiles goes quickly. Jon could tell that she is upset about something and he wants to know what it is.<p>

Jon: "Baby, what's wrong?"  
>Molly: "Jon, you know I love you and everything, but I've been holding this in for too long."<br>Jon: "What is it?"  
>Molly: "Jon, I can't take the abuse from your female fans any longer. I'm tired of it."<br>Jon: "Molly, what do you want me to do about it? What can I do about it? There's really nothing I can do about it."  
>Molly: "So, you're absolutely ok with you 15-16 year olds and even fans older than me calling me a slut."<br>Jon: "No, I'm not."  
>Molly: "Well, it sounds like you are."<p>

Molly gets up and starts to leave. Jon gets up and follows her.

Jon: "Molly, come on. You know I do care, but what can I do. I'm not on social media, so I don't see it. You know if I hear it, I'll call them out. I don't hear it though."  
>Molly: "Of course you don't! They worship you. They don't want to you to hear any of that."<br>Jon: "Why would they worship me? Have they not stalked my background enough? All the drugs, all the women, and all the issues I went through."  
>Molly: "But, they love you because you overcame that. They hate me because I'm dating you."<br>Jon: "Well, they better let it go because I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

Molly smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

Jon: "Come on, let's go to bed!"

* * *

><p>That next day, there's a house show that they have to attend. It's in Florida, but it's not anywhere near Miami, it's more near where Joe is from. Molly drives everyone up in her car. She is planning on heading back to school after.<p>

While they are arriving, Molly and Jon are walking in together and Molly hears the words "skank" and whore. She's getting upset. She keeps hearing that Jon doesn't really love her. Jon is ignoring them. He told her that he would call them out, but I guess having fans is more important to him.

Molly is sitting in the crowd when this one blonde whoreish looking woman sits down next to her. They actually had a nice conversation. She's a huge Dean Ambrose fan. She told Molly about how she watched him as Jon Moxley. She even mentioned that she and Jon fucked a couple of times. This really hurt Molly. The blonde was the one rat that he told Molly about; the one that he would sleep with when he needed someone. This caused Molly to get up and leave and cry. The Shield is just about to come down the stairs when Molly is leaving. Jon quickly asks her what's wrong and she just looks at him and leaves to go to the bathroom. Joe and Colby didn't really notice because they didn't see her go by.

After the show, Molly wanted to go to apologize to Jon for the way she acted. She went to find Joe and Colby first to say goodbye to them. They hugged her and kissed her goodbye. She told them that she hopes they both win the rumble. They both laugh.

Joe: "Baby girl, call me when you get there. Love you!"  
>Molly: "I will daddy! I will! I love you too!"<p>

Molly went to find Jon. He's sitting in his locker room alone. As she's walking backstage, she notices the blonde woman walk into his locker room. Molly opens the door to notice the blonde whore having her arms wrapped around Jon's neck. He doesn't remember who she is. Jon is trying to get the blonde woman off of him when he notices Molly standing at the door with a furious look. Molly storms out and Jon chases after her.


	21. Chapter 21

Molly storms out to her car. She is crying and Jon is following her. She folds up her arms on her car and buries her face into her arms. Jon comes up and hugs her from behind. He turns her around and hugs her. She doesn't hug him back.

Jon: "Molly, I have no idea who she is. She just walked into my room and threw herself at me."  
>Molly: "Jon, stop."<br>Jon: "Molly, you have to believe me. You know I would never ever cheat on you or even hurt you."  
>Molly: "Then why did you have your arms around her? Am I not good enough for you?"<br>Jon: "You're everything I want in a woman."  
>Molly: "Yeah, she's got something with you that I don't have."<br>Jon: "What are you talking about?"  
>Molly: "When you caught me when I was on my way to the bathroom, I was actually crying. I was crying because she talked about how you two hooked up in the past. I was sitting next to her and it hurt to hear this."<br>Jon: "Molly, I love you and you mean way more to me than any of them."  
>Molly: "Really now? Summer Rae, this blonde bitch, your crazy ass fangirls? Do those ring a bell?"<br>Jon: "But Molly, did I cheat? NO! And you know I will never do that to you. You're too important to me to hurt. Molly, I love you."  
>Molly: "I know you do and I love you too, but I'm done."<br>Jon: "Done? What do you mean? Molly, I don't want to lose you."  
>Molly: "Jon, I'm done."<p>

Molly pushes Jon out of the way and drives off. Colby walks over and rubs Jon's back. Colby watched the entire thing go down.

Colby: "Hey Jon, you alright?"  
>Jon: "I think my heart just broke."<br>Colby: "It's ok. She loves you and you know that."  
>Jon: "I know, but it's my fault she's like this. It's my fans that hate her.<br>Colby: "They only hate her for our choices. Joe chose to adopt her. Joe chose to marry me. I chose to become Molly's father and you chose to date her."  
>Jon: "I know and I will always stand by my decision, but I want a happy Molly with me. I hate seeing her sad and I hate having her take shit from our fans."<br>Colby: "I'll call her tonight and talk to her. She loves you and she always will."

* * *

><p>Colby calls Molly that night and puts the phone on speaker. Jon is sitting in the back and Joe is driving. Colby tells Jon not to say a word. Molly picks up her phone:<p>

Molly: "Hi dad!  
>Colby: "Hi sweetheart! How was your drive up?"<br>Molly: "It was fine. Quiet though. I had a lot of time to think."  
>Joe: "About what, baby girl?"<br>Molly: "Oh hi daddy!"  
>Colby: "Did you think about what happened earlier?"<br>Molly: "yeah, I'm going to call Jon on Wednesday to apologize. I'm just going to take a couple of days to just regroup myself and get settled for my classes. I really do feel bad about what happened and I do love him dearly, but I just need some time to collect myself. I'm going to go to bed now. I have an early class tomorrow. Bye guys! Love you!"  
>JoeColby: "Bye Molly!"

Colby turns around to Jon and smiled at him. Jon smiled back. He knew Molly wasn't finished with him. It's just a fight. Every couple goes through fights at some points.

* * *

><p>Molly got up that morning and went to her Astronomy class. She has such a hot, young professor. Since Molly's last name began with an A, she is first on the list. He looks at the name and looks at her. He smiles. He then asks her if she's the daughter of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. She says yes. Her professor's name is Luke Pratt. He's 28; the same age as Jon and an old classmate of Joe's. He absolutely envied Joe. Joe was the star football player, he was an honor student, and he was and still is the favorite of the school. Now that he has a child and a successful wrestling career, Luke could not be any more envious. However, Luke has Joe's kryptonite…Molly.<p>

Later that night before Raw, Molly called Joe.

Joe: "Hi baby girl! How was your day today?"  
>Molly: "It was great! I have a few a hot professors!"<br>Joe: "And you have Jon too!"  
>Molly: "Of course! Hey daddy, I have a question for you."<br>Joe: "What is it?"  
>Molly: "Do you remember a guy from your class named Luke Pratt?"<br>Joe: "Yeah, why?"  
>Molly: "He's one of my professors."<br>Joe: "Molly….get out of his class NOW."  
>Molly: "What? Why?"<br>Joe: "He and I didn't get along and he's going to make sure you suffer."  
>Molly: "Ok, I'll try!"<br>Joe: "Thank you. Ok, I'll talk to you later. It's time for the show! Remember that the rumble is next Sunday! I hope you watch your favorite men in this match!"  
>Molly: "I wouldn't miss Jon winning for the world!"<br>Joe: "Ha ha ha. Love you, bye baby!"  
>Molly: "Bye daddy!"<p>

Molly wasn't able to get out of his class, but she didn't really try. She likes his teaching method. Molly is such a happy person right now. She's on good terms with Jon, all her teachers are cool this semester and well, she's just really happy until that day. That day that changed everything.

* * *

><p>That Sunday is the Royal Rumble and Joe is set to have an amazing performance. Professor Pratt held Molly after class on Friday and started talking to her.<p>

Pratt: "You know Molly; I hear Joe is set to have a wonderful performance in the Rumble on Sunday. If you're free, we could go to a bar and watch it."  
>Molly: "Sorry, professor, but I'm watching it in the student center."<p>

He starts to run his hand up her inner thigh.

Pratt: "You know Molly; we can have a great semester together, if you know what I mean."  
>Molly: "Are you hitting on me?"<br>Pratt: "Molly, you're hot."  
>Molly: "I know I am, but we can't…EVER."<br>Pratt: "Joe would never have to find out."

He starts rub her inner thigh.

Molly: "You're making really uncomfortable."  
>Pratt: "Shut up, you know you want it."<p>

Molly gets up and slaps her teacher.

Molly: "No, I don't. I have a boyfriend and I don't want you. Whatever beef you have with my father, you need to get over it. It's been six years. Move on."  
>Pratt: "You know Molly; you're always going to be a skank. You'll never be successful like your wrestler parents. You'll always be known as the dirty whore that Joe Anoa'i adopted. You'll always be known as skank and you'll never amount to anything. You should just give up now and drop out. I bet there's a corner for you to work. If I were you, I would just end it now. Joe and Colby don't want you. They're probably happy to get rid of a cunt like you.<br>Molly: "Joe and Colby love me."  
>Pratt: "Your birth mom didn't even want you. You're a disgrace to your family. Molly the tramp, that's who you are.<p>

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday and Molly hasn't been going to her classes. She missed the Royal Rumble and she missed Raw the night after. She hasn't eaten or done anything. She's just been in bed crying. Hayley tries everything she can to get her out, but nothing is working. The words that the professor has said to her are going through her mind. She keeps playing it over and over. She's been ignoring calls from her parents, friends and Jon.<p>

She's been crying and didn't know what to do, until the thought popped in her head. She heard the words "If I were you, I would end it now" going through her mind. He basically told her to kill herself. Molly thought that maybe that would make everything better. Jon can date the actual women he wants and Joe and Colby can have that daughter that they always wanted. Molly gets up and gets some prescription pills. She's crying her eyes out and putting herself down. As she's about to pop the top off, Hayley walks in and notices what she's doing. She goes over and tackles Molly to the ground.

Hayley: "MOLLY! STOP! NO!"  
>Molly: "I have to. Everyone's lives would be better."<br>Hayley: "Molly, stop. This isn't the way to go. Molly, stop, no, no, no, no!"

Hayley knocks them out of her hands and grabs Molly and wraps herself around her to keep her from moving. Hayley grabs her phone and calls Joe. Joe doesn't answer the first six times because he's in a match at a house show. The seventh time, he answers.

Joe: "Sorry Hayley, we were in a match. Is everything ok?"  
>Hayley: "Mr. Joe, you need to get here now."<br>Joe: "What's wrong?"  
>Hayley: "Molly just tried to kill herself."<br>Joe: "WHAT? OH MY GOD. WHAT? Hayley, keep her in her sight, we're on our way."

Joe eyes start to tear up and Jon and Colby walk in. Colby runs up and hugs him.

Colby: "Baby, what's wrong?"  
>Joe: "It's Molly. She needs us."<br>Jon: "What happened?"  
>Joe: "Hayley just told me that she stopped her from trying to kill herself."<br>Colby/Jon: "WHAT?"  
>Jon: "Let's go….now! Come on."<br>Colby: "Did she say why?"  
>Joe: "No. We need to go now though."<p>

* * *

><p>That next morning, they made it to their dorm room. They walk in to Hayley cradling Molly while she is crying. Hayley gets up and Joe and Colby sit down next to her. They start to comfort her. She told them what happened. When she said the name Pratt, Joe got mad. He got up and grabbed Colby. He told Colby to go get the police and meet him at his classroom ASAP. Joe told Hayley to get some sleep and told Jon to sit with her. He wraps his arms around Molly and he starts to cry.<p>

Jon: "Molly, I am so sorry. I should have been there. You know I love you and I always will. You're the best thing to happen to me and I am damn lucky to have you. Please don't leave me."  
>Molly: "Jon, it's my fault. I've been a terrible girlfriend; I didn't know how to turn my appeal down. It's my fault that he hit on me, it's my fault I didn't change classes. It's my fault he told me to kill myself."<br>Jon: "None of this is your fault. None of it. Listen to me, you are a wonderful person. I fell in love with you for you, not because of your looks, but for who you are. You may not be like the women I've dated in the past, but that's why I love you; you're different from them. Molly, I love you and I want you to know that I'll always be around."

Molly kisses Jon's arm and tells him that she loves him tells him not to leave her.

* * *

><p>Joe enters Luke's classroom.<p>

Luke: "These aren't my office hou—Joe Anoa'i, what the hell are you doing here?"  
>Joe: "You made a move on my daughter?"<br>Luke: "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I did though. What are you going to do about it? Nothing"

Joe clenches his fist up and POW. He punches him right in the face. Colby and two members of campus security come in. Joe bends down and tells him that if he ever comes her him, Colby and Molly, he'll make sure that this time, it was more painful. The security escorted Pratt off campus

Joe and Colby head back to her dorm room to find everyone asleep, but Jon. They noticed that Jon is crying. He's holding Molly and she's holding him.

Joe starts to cry and Colby goes up and hugs him. He tells him that everything will be ok.

Jon kisses her on her head.

Jon: "Joe, Colby, I want to show Molly how much she means to me and how much I love her."  
>Joe: "And how are you going to do that?"<br>Jon: "I want her to live with me in my apartment."


	22. Chapter 22

Joe: "Jon, she's still too young."  
>Colby: "And she still needs us, but we would not mind if she did "vacation" over there."<br>Jon: "Your daughter is like the first person who has ever cared for me like this."

Colby sits down next Jon and a sleeping Molly. He playfully hits his shoulder and told him that he and Joe will always care for him. He then reminded Jon that he was the best man in their wedding. Joe then told him that they trust him to take care of her; it's just he is not ready to give her up.

* * *

><p>It's February 14th, which means it is Valentine's Day. Joe and Colby are back at home and they obviously have the house to themselves.<p>

Joe wakes up that Friday morning to a kiss from Colby. Colby loves to wake him up like that.

Colby: "Good morning baby! Happy Valentine's Day!"  
>Joe: "Hi babe! Happy Valentine's Day to you too! I have a wonderful evening planned for tonight."<p>

Joe puts his arm around Colby and Colby cuddles up to him nice and tight. Colby asks Joe what he has planned for tonight. Joe told him that he's cooking him diner, but that's all that he's telling him. He then told him that the rest is a surprise. Colby kisses Joe on the cheek and gets up to take a shower. Joe called Molly to wish her a happy valentine's day. It wasn't that long ago when the incident happened. Molly has been better ever since. The professor has been fired and Molly got her schedule changed.

10 minutes later, Colby came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped round him. Joe sat up as Colby walked over towards him. Joe bit his bottom lip and Colby laughed and told him to go ahead and do it. Joe quickly unwraps the towel from Colby's waist and starts to stroke his dick. Colby starts to moan and Joe looks at him and smiles. Joe leans and starts to suck on the tip. Joe gets deeper on Colby and Colby moans get louder. Joe tells Colby to lie down on the bed and he does. Joe starts to kiss Colby and went back to stroking him. Joe then started kissing Colby's neck. Colby cummed all over Joe's hand and Joe stopped and licked it off.

Joe: "Ok baby, that's enough for now. I don't want to spoil your surprise for tonight."  
>Colby: "Awe Joey! I love you!"<p>

Colby kisses his husband on the lips and Joe gets up to change and goes downstairs to make breakfast. He's making blueberry waffles, which are Colby's favorite! Colby comes downstairs and goes to see Joe. He wraps his arms around him from the back and kisses his shoulder. Joe takes some of the batter and puts it Colby's nose. Colby squints up his face and Joe licks it off.

As Joe and Colby sit down to eat, Molly calls Colby's phone and he puts it on speaker.

Colby: "Hey Molly, happy Valentine's Day! I'm putting you on speaker."  
>Joe: "Hi baby girl!"<br>Molly: "Hi guys! Any big plans for tonight?"  
>Colby: "Your father is cooking dinner, we're going to rent some movies and have some fun. How about you and Jon?"<br>Molly: "He's taking me into the city. We're having dinner and he rented a hotel room for us."  
>Colby: "Awe!"<br>Joe: "WHAT?"  
>Molly: "Oh calm down daddy! It's a nice hotel. He says it's a Valentine's Day special. I have a little "special" for him too!"<br>Joe: "MOLLY! We're eating here."  
>Molly: "Oh daddy! You two asked! Hahaha! Ok, well I am going to go shower and get ready. I will see you two in a few weeks. Love you, bye!"<br>Joe/Colby: "Bye!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Joe starts to cook dinner for him and Colby. He makes him a seafood dinner. He boils some lobsters, makes crab cakes, lobster baked potatoes, asparagus, salmon and some butter to dip in. Colby walks in nicely dressed.<p>

Colby: "Mmmm! I don't know what looks better, you or this dinner."  
>Joe: "You look lovely."<br>Colby: "As do you!"  
>Joe: "So what movie did you rent?"<br>Colby: "I rented The Great Gatsby!"  
>Joe: "That's Molly's favorite movie!"<br>Colby: "I know!"

Joe and Colby sit down to eat dinner. Colby started feeding Joe. They both start to smile at each other. They lean in and kiss. Joe asks Colby if he wants to skip the movie and do something different. Colby asked what he had in mind. Joe told him that they should take a bubble bath together. Colby got up and whispered in his ear that he'll be waiting for him upstairs. Joe quickly cleaned up and met a naked Colby upstairs in their bathroom. He already had a bath drawn, the bubbles in and candles lit. Joe took his clothes off and went over and kissed Colby. He pushed him back against the wall and started kissing and biting his neck. Colby jumped up and wrapped his legs around Joe's waist and Joe started to thrust him into the wall. Joe looks at Colby and smiles. Colby whispers into Joe's ear and tells him to take him now. Joe puts him down and goes over and sits in the tub. Colby follows and gets in and sits right onto his wet dick. Colby leans forward and Joe starts kissing his chest. He firmly grabs Colby's ass and starts to thrust into him. He thrusts hard and fast, but Colby wants him to be slow and passionate. Joe starts to slow down and Colby starts to kiss Joe. Colby deepens his kiss with Joe. Colby wraps his arms around Joe's neck and brings him in. Joe starts to kiss and bite his chest. Joe is still thrusting into Colby. He rests his head on Joe's head and lets out some moans. Joe rubs his hands up and down Colby's back and then continues to hold him in place. He slowly hits Colby spot and Colby repeatedly moans his name. Joe asks Colby if he's ready to continue this to the bed and Colby says no, not yet. Joe gets up, with Colby still in him, and carries him to the leather loveseat sofa in their room. He sits down and Colby starts to kiss his neck. Colby then gets up and turns around to change his position. He places his ass on Joe's member and tells him to go slowly. Joe pulls Colby back by his hair and starts to suck his neck. He notices how wet Colby is getting and starts to fondle him. Joe is energetically moving his hand up and down on Colby's dick. Colby can't sit still.

Colby: "Baby, I can't. I'm about to…"  
>Joe: "Let it out for me. Let it all out."<p>

Colby's product went all over Joe's hand. Joe lied back in the circular loveseat sofa and Colby got off of him and lied down next to him. Colby starts to run his finger up and down his chest. "You do know how to satisfy your man. I love you, Joe." Joe looked over at Colby and kissed his lips. "Anything for the man that makes me happy. I love you more, Colby."

* * *

><p>Jon took Molly took a quiet restaurant in the city. It was exclusive. They were able to get in for two reasons: one, he is WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose and two, the hostess had a huge thing for Molly and he just wanted to stare at her all night. Molly told Jon how grateful she is to have him as a boyfriend. Jon smiled and told her that this is the first of the many Valentine days they will have together. Molly smiles and gets up to go over and kiss her older boyfriend.<p>

When they got back to their room and it began. Jon took his jacket off and slammed Molly against the wall. He started to kiss her neck. She stared giggling from his stubble on her neck. She rips open his shirt and runs hand up and down his chest. He stopped and kissed her hand. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall again. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist and kicks her shoes off. He buried his face into her neck and starts dry humping her. He was screaming her name into her neck while she was making some "ah" sounds. He took her off the wall and carried her over to the bed. He places her on the bed. He takes his shirt, shoes and pants off. She was about to take her clothes off, but he stopped her. He told her that he was doing that. Jon got on top of Molly and started kissing her. He slid his hand up her skirt and started pulling her panties down. He took them off and threw them across the room. He started fingering her. He eventually started fisting her. She screamed his name. He kissed her again and continued to fist her. She was screaming, but you couldn't hear it. He pushes her shirt up and takes that off. He throws that across the room and then rips the strapless bra off that she is wearing. He buries his face into her chest and gropes her boobs in the process. He goes back to kissing her on the lips. He kissed her all the way down to her stomach. He pulled her skirt off and got up. He took his briefs off and then asked her if she was ready. She told him to go all the way. Jon got back on top of Molly and started kissing her again. He inserted himself into her and started moving slowly, back and forth, back and forth. He eventually went in deeper. The deeper he went, the higher her moans got. Also, the deeper he went, the faster he got. Molly gripped on his beautiful soft brown hair. She ran her fingers down his spine. He felt chills. He rested his head on her chest for a few seconds and she kissed his head. He got out of her and rolled on his back. He told her to ride him. Molly sat on Jon and inserted his dick back into her vagina. He thrusts into her with fast speed. He ran his hand through her long beautiful blonde hair. He twirled her hair. Jon then ran his hand up and down her chest, once again grabbing her boobs in the process. Molly leaned down and kissed him and then started kissing his neck. Jon grabbed her long hair, but then decided to run his hands down her back. He grabbed her ass and held it in place while he thrusts into her faster. Jon sat up, with her still on him and continued to thrust into. She wrapped her arms around his head while he placed his face into her chest. Molly kisses his head. He kisses her chest. She pushed him back and kisses him. It turns into a small make out session. Molly can feel Jon's product filling up inside of her. The flexibility of both Jon and Molly comes in handy when they have sex.

* * *

><p>That Monday, Molly decides to visit everyone backstage. They are in Los Angeles for Monday Night Raw and it's the Raw before the Elimination Chamber. The Shield has their big match against The Wyatt Family that Sunday and everyone is thrilled for it. Joe has match against Mark Henry that night. Roman Reigns pinned Mark Henry and won. Seth is all excited and pumped now. It's hard for Joe and Colby not to be all over each other when they're in the ring together. Everyone knows about them, but it's none of their business what Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins do as Joe Anoa'i and Colby Lopez. Molly was hanging out with The Wyatt Family backstage. They may be facing her dads and boyfriends on Sunday, but she still thinks they're three of the nicest men ever. She told Bray not to rough up Jon on Sunday because that's her job. They both laughed. She then told Erick and Luke to be gentle with her fathers. They all started laughing.<p>

The Wyatt Family made their way out for one last stare down. Molly is just sitting in their locker room waiting for them to come back when she gets a call from Harry. Harry is actually the guy she lost her virginity to. It wasn't Liam. Liam only sexually assaulted her. Harry was the guy she lost her virginity to and Molly starts to wonder why he's calling her after not speaking for two years.


	23. Chapter 23

What Molly has been hiding from her parents and Jon is that Liam did not take her virginity. It was this boy she hooked up with at a summer camp when she was 16. She and Liam were "on a break" and Harry was such a nice guy to her and after the camp session ended, they continued to talk to each other for a few months, but then they just faded from each other. But Molly doesn't need him; she has Jon and Jon is her rock.

Jon, Joe and Colby walk in the locker room. Jon goes and sits next to Molly and whispers something into her ear. She smiles and shakes her head. He whispered to her that he found a quiet private place that he wants to be with her in. After they leave, Joe sits on the couch and lets out a huge sigh.

Colby: "What's wrong, baby?"  
>Joe: "Oh nothing, I'm just really tired!"<br>Colby: "Are you going to take a nap?"  
>Joe: "Yeah! Come join me."<br>Colby: "Ok, baby!"

Joe lies down and Colby walks over and lies on top of him. He rests his head on Joe's chest. He can hear Joe's heartbeat. Joe wraps his arms around Colby and kisses his head. About 45 minutes later, Jon and Molly walk back in to find Joe and Colby asleep on the couch. Molly goes over and quietly wakes up her fathers. She tells them to go to the hotel and go to bed. They pack up their stuff and head out to the car. They drove up to the place where Smackdown is going to be taped.

* * *

><p>While in the car, Molly's phone goes off and it's Harry. He's trying to get a hold of her. Once they get to the hotel, Molly calls back Harry.<p>

Molly: "Harry, why are you calling me? We haven't talked in years?  
>Harry: "Molly, I'm about to tell you something and I want you to listen carefully. Molly don't freak out. You might not have it—"<br>Molly: "Have what?"  
>Harry: "Molly, I have AIDS."<br>Molly: "WHAT?"  
>Harry: "I know the only time we did it was three years ago, but I think you should go get yourself tested."<br>Molly: "But, wait, what, HUH!"  
>Harry: "You probably won't have, but just get tested to make sure you don't have it."<br>Molly: "YOU FUCKTARD."

Molly hung her phone and sat down on the couch in her hotel room. She let out a big grunt. Jon looked over at her and laughed.

Jon: "You alright, Moll?"  
>Molly: "Yeah, I'm fine!"<p>

There's a bit of awkward silence and Molly gets up and goes over and hugs Jon from behind. He turns around and kisses her on her head.

Jon: "Are you sure you're ok?"  
>Molly: "Yeah! I just wanted a hug. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back."<br>Jon: "Ok, be careful!"

Molly left the hotel and went to the nearest clinic. After three hours of waiting, several texts from Colby and two missed calls from Jon, her results are in. She tested negative. Molly let out a sigh of relief.

Colby came back into the room after have a few drinks in the hotel bar with Jon. Joe is still asleep. Colby notices a nice bulge coming from Joe's sweatpants. Joe must be dreaming about Colby again. Colby goes over and lies down next to him. Colby brushes Joe's hair out of his face and kisses his forehead. He maneuvers his down Joe's pants and into his boxers, He could feel how wet this dream is making him. He starts to rub Joe's dick and he starts to groan. Colby giggles at him. Joe tends to talk and move in his sleep. That's why he holds onto Colby at night; he wants to cuddle him so he doesn't move around.

Colby pulls down Joe pants and boxers half way and starts to lick the cum off of Joe. Joe moans, but then wakes up to see Colby sucking on his dick. He smiles and lies back down. He pulls his pants back up and crawls on top of Joe. They smile at each other and then kiss each other. Colby roll off next to him and cuddles up next to him. Colby is trying to be super nice and extra sweet with Joe. Cracks were starting to form within The Shield and Seth Rollins is due to crack from the lack of help and support he is getting from Roman and Dean. Colby hates it when Roman and Seth are supposed to get mad at each other. It rarely happened, but a big one was about to. Also, WWE wants to add Molly in a storyline soon and Joe isn't too happy about that. He loves Molly and he loves Molly being at work, but he doesn't want Molly being involved with something at work. Colby cuddles up nice and tight with Joe and they fall asleep.

Molly went back into her shared room with Jon. He was already asleep. She decided to sleep on the couch—since Jon was all sprawled out on the bed.

* * *

><p>After the Smackdown taping, everybody went home for a few days. Jon went to Vegas for a few days, not only to find a birthday present for Molly, but he was meeting some friends up there to hang out with some of his friends.<p>

Joe, Colby and Molly where sitting on the plane. Colby is looking out the window, Joe is reading his book and Molly is just resting her head on Joe's shoulder. Molly lets out a huge, yet dramatic sigh.

Joe: "No, Molly. Whatever it is, no."  
>Molly: "How did you know I wanted something?"<br>Joe: "I raised you."  
>Molly: "Ugggh! I wanted to ask you something about spring break."<br>Joe: "I'm not leaving you home alone."  
>Molly: "Pleeeease, daddy! For your little girl!"<p>

Molly gives Joe a little puppy dog look.

Joe: "I'll think about it."  
>Molly: "YAY! Love you daddy!"<p>

Molly smiles and gives a big kiss on Joe's cheek.

Colby: "You spoil her too much!"  
>Joe: "Someone has to. I mean we didn't have much when it was just her and I."<p>

Joe, Colby and Molly finally get home. Colby and Molly plop right on the sofa, Joe heads into the kitchen to see all the mail they have. Joe walks into the family room with an invitation to a wedding. The wedding happened to be of Joe's childhood friend, Melissa. The wedding is the weekend after The Elimination chamber out in Palm Beach Florida.

Joe: "Molly, Colby, we're going to a wedding in two weeks."  
>Molly: "Who's wedding?"<br>Joe: "Remember my friend Melissa?"  
>Molly: "Brady's mom?"<br>Joe: "Yup!"  
>Molly: "Can I bring Jon?"<br>Joe: "Sure."

Colby: "So….Molly, the big 1-9 on Sunday. You're last year of being a teenager!"  
>Molly: "You won't even be 30 when I turn 20, dad."<br>Colby: "You're right! Wow"  
>Joe: "So what do you want to do for your birthday?<br>Molly: "I have no idea."  
>Colby: "Well, we'll take you out to diner this weekend."<br>Joe: "Jon too!"  
>Molly: "Ok!"<p>

* * *

><p>They flew into Minneapolis and met Jon at the hotel. They went to a trendy restaurant that Molly picked out. While out to dinner, some fans came up and politely asked for autographs. They also asked Molly for one. It was strange for her, but people are recognizing her because of who her parents are and her who her boyfriend is. While they were waiting for their food, Joe asked Molly if she is coming with them on the Wrestlemania revenge tour. Molly said no, but then Colby told her that she and he can go take shots together. She quickly changed her mind.<p>

They went back to the hotel and Molly asked Jon if she would go to a wedding with her. He told her that he would be honored to take her to a wedding. Molly kissed Jon goodnight and they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>That night is the Elimination Chamber. The Shield has their big match against The Wyatt Family. They were scheduled to lose because it is to only add more fuel to their cracks. Seth Rollins got put through a table and Dean Ambrose kind of just disappeared.<p>

Backstage, Molly is watching the match when Stephanie McMahon comes up to talk to her. She wishes her a happy birthday and asks her if she would like to be involved in a storyline leafing up to a match for Joe at Summerslam. Molly smiled and said yes. Stephanie McMahon absolutely adores Molly and is so protective of her when she's around. Joe and Colby made their way back, and then eventually Jon did too. Molly told them that she'll be added into a storyline. Joe did not like the sound of that, but he'll take care of it later.

* * *

><p>This weekend is Melissa's wedding. Joe, Jon, Colby and Molly were on the plane to Palm Beach. It's a long flight and Colby is getting really turn on because Joe keep rubbing his. Colby looked at Joe and signaled his head to the bathroom. Joe gets up and goes in, and then Colby follows him in right after.<p>

Colby locked the door, told Joe to unzip his pants and sit on the toilet. Colby took off his clothes and sat on Joe. "You're pants are so fucking tight, Colby!" Colby smiled and winked at him. They looked into each other's eyes and started kissing each other. Colby put Joe's dick inside of him and rode him, slowly. Colby was just a tad in pain from Sunday, so he decided to ride slowly. You could hear Joe letting out some soft moans. He rests his head on Colby chest and he wraps his arms around Joe's neck and rests his head on Joe's long black hair. Joe is letting out his moans into Colby's chest. "That's right! Let it out, Joey! It's ok! We're alone here!" Joe starts kissing Colby's chest and playfully biting his nipples. Colby kisses Joe's head and tells him to get deeper into him. Joe gets up in Colby just a tad more and Colby lets out a soft moan sound. Joe tells him that we should be getting back to our seats. The plane will be getting ready to land soon. Colby gets off and puts his clothes back on. He notices all these red spots on his chest. He looked and Joe, who is pulling his pants up, and he winks at Colby. Colby tells Joe that we'll continue this later.

* * *

><p>While in the hotel room, Joe was paying some bills online. He comes across their medical insurance when he notices that a clinic dated back to February 18th is on here. It was a clinic for teen pregnancies. Joe texts Molly and tells her to come into his room. Colby is sitting on the bed and looked over to see how angry Joe looks.<p>

Molly: "Hi daddy, what's up?"  
>Joe: "Is there something you would like to tell me?"<br>Molly: "No?"  
>Joe: "Molly, I'm looking at our insurance bill for our medical insurance and it's dating back to last week at a clinic for pregnant teens. Again, is there something you would like to tell me?"<br>Molly: "Daddy, I'm not pregnant."  
>Joe: "Then why were you there?"<p>

Molly took in a deep breath and thought it is time.

Molly: "Dad, Daddy, Liam didn't take my virginity. I lost it to a boy I met at a summer camp when I was 16. He called me last week and told me that he tested positive for AIDS. I went to get myself tested.

Joe: "WHAT?"  
>Colby: "EXCUSE ME?"<br>Molly: "It came back negative, but there has been a guy I kept secret from you all this time. It's the guy who took my virginity."

Molly just told them the biggest secret that she's been keeping from them. She lied to her parents about Liam taking her virginity; she only said he did to protect Harry.

Molly: "And daddy, there's one more thing you should know….his name is Harry and he's professor Pratt's younger brother."


	24. Chapter 24

Joe: "Molly, Molly, Molly. Did I do something wrong? Did I do something that pissed you off recently? Are you getting back at me for something?"  
>Molly: "Daddy, no! When Harry called me, he also apologized to me for what his brother did. I didn't know when Harry had a brother. Daddy, I'm sorry. I really am."<br>Joe: "I know you are, Molly; I know you—come here."

Molly walks over towards Joe and he wraps his arms around her. Joe gives Molly a big hug and then a big kiss on her forehead.

Joe: "The past is the past. I've done some stupid things, Colby's done stupid things, and you've done stupid things. Molly, the thing is that you need to forget what happened because everyday something new happens and that's more important than what has already happened. No matter what you do, we will still love you."  
>Colby: "You could kill a person and we would still love you."<br>Joe: "Exactly—don't do it though!"  
>Molly: "I won't! Well, I got to go do my hair because I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE WITH THE BEAUTFIUL HAIR IN THE FAMILY, DADDY!"<br>Joe: "You can try all you want, baby girl, but my hair always wins!"  
>Molly: "For now, daddy, for now!"<p>

Molly heads back to her room to find Jon wrapped in a towel. She smiles at him and he winks at her. Molly heads over to the bed and sits down on it. Jon notices that she doesn't look as peppy as she usually is. He asks her if everything is ok and she tells him how awkward it's going to be around Brady. Brady was her first crush, her first kiss and her first date. She begins to tell him how she was 13 when she developed a crush on him. He asked her out on a date and well he kissed her. Jon is getting a tad jealous. He then asked her how he kissed. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and asked if it was like that or like this; he wraps his arm around her back and pushes her back on her back. He firmly presses his lips against hers and passionately kisses her. She told him that it was like the first, but she wants Jon to continue doing the second one—but on her neck.

Jon looked at her and smiled. He starts to suck on her neck. She arches her back and he wraps his arms around her and moves them up to support her head. He looks into her eyes and tells her that he may have been your first kiss, but he's going to be her last. Jon is not letting Molly go. He loves her too much.

Back in Joe and Colby's room, they were discussing the situation,

Colby: "Joe, I think we should set some ground rules for her. I know she's 19 and legally she's an adult, but I'm worry she's going to end up getting herself into some actual trouble."  
>Joe: "We'll talk to her about it when we get home. Speaking of ground rules, I know what you did last night Colby and I would like it if you didn't pleasure when I'm asleep!"<p>

Colby starts to blush and he crawls up and lies down next to Joe.

Colby: "You know I can't keep my hands off of you. I love you too much!"  
>Joe: "I love you more! Also, I can't keep my hands off of you!"<p>

Joe rolled on top of Colby and started kissing him. Colby ran his hand down Joe's back and firmly grabbed his ass. Joe stopped and smiled at Colby. He started kissing Colby's neck. Colby lets out a soft moan. Joe starts to dry hump Colby, which causes Colby to moan even more. Joe takes his hand and puts it behind Colby's head for support. He takes his other hand and puts it down Colby pants and into his boxers.

Joe: "Someone is wet already!"  
>Colby: "Someone gets easily turned on by you!"<p>

Joe starts to rub Colby's dick. He can feel the product coming onto his hand. Joe takes his hand out and licks some of it off. Without any hesitation, Colby like his product off as well. He had some on his lips and Joe licked them off his lips.

Joe: "Ok baby! That's enough; we better start getting ready for the wedding! I promise you that we'll do something later. We'll find a more private place."  
>Colby: Ok! Can I just have a few more kisses? Please?"<br>Joe: "Of course! I can never say no to you!"

With that said Joe and Colby kissed a few more times and then started getting ready for the wedding.

Joe and Colby met Molly and Jon outside their hotel room. Jon had on a nice suit. He is wearing a white collared shirt with a blue tie and a black sports coat and black Italian shoes. Molly is wearing a gold sequin dress that is a short, one strap over the shoulder with gold sparkly heels. Jon isn't the dancing type, but Molly was making him dance with her tonight. And of course, Colby and Joe have to match. They're wearing the same exact suits that they wore at the Slammy Awards.

Molly: "Do you guys always have to match?  
>Colby: "Yes, everyone should know that Joe is mine."<br>Joe: "Always, baby!"

Joe hugs Colby from behind and kisses him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Joe, Colby, Jon and Molly arrive at the church where the wedding is being held. They are greeted at the door and they run into Melissa's son, Brady.<p>

Brady: "Mr. Anoa'i, is that you? Oh my! It is! How are you doing?"  
>Joe: "I knew I always liked this kid! Hey Brady! I'm fine, how are you? How did football season go?"<br>Brady: "I'm good! Football season went well! I'm excited for next season!"  
>Joe: "Brady, let's walk and talk."<p>

Joe and Brady went off talking about football and Joe's college football career.

Colby: "Hey Jon, somebody has got some competition now!"  
>Jon: "Ha ha ha. Shut up Colby."<br>Molly: "Dad! Stop harassing my boyfriend!"  
>Colby: Mollybear, it's what I'm supposed to do!"<p>

Colby gives Molly a big kiss to Molly on her head. Molly fixes Colby's tie.

Colby: "Besides, I don't like that kid. I'm getting a weird vibe from him."  
>Molly: "What do you mean?"<br>Colby: "Just—just don't go anywhere alone with him."  
>Molly: "Why would I?"<br>Colby: "If he wants to talk to you alone, just don't. Ok!"  
>Molly: "Ok!"<p>

Molly has never seen Colby this serious. She's actually going to listen to him this time. Molly loves Colby with all her heart, but she's never really seen him as the parent type; she sees him as her gay best friend. It's just the way she and Colby act around each other; he comes off as not a parent type.

Joe and Brady where talking about football when he asked Joe about Molly. He asked Joe if it would be alright if he asked Molly out on a date. Joe is starting to warm up to the fact that Jon is dating his daughter. He asked Joe and Joe told him that she has a boyfriend. Brady asked who he is and Joe pointed over at Jon. Joe noticed a jealous look in his eye. Joe doesn't want him and Molly to happen again. He broke Molly's heart and he was her first heartbreak and no one hurts his baby girl.

As Joe is watching my childhood friend walk down the aisle for the second time, he looked over at Colby and then looked over at Molly. He then realized that one day, he and Colby will be walking Molly down that aisle. Joe starts to tear up a little bit when a hand is rubbing his back. It's Molly.

Jon is awkwardly standing there. He doesn't know anyone and it is making him really uncomfortable. Molly holds his hand and tells him to relax. Brady kept glaring at Jon. Jon knew that the guy was jealous. So what does he do? He becomes Dean Ambrose. He becomes a dick. Molly is still hold his hand and he brings it up and kisses it. He then let's go and put his arm around her. Jon is marking his territory. Molly Anoa'i belongs to Jon.

They are sitting at their table at the reception and Colby gets up and heads over to the bar. Melissa walks over and starts talking to Colby.

Colby: "Hi Mel! Congratulations on your wedding!"  
>Melissa: "Hi Colby! Thank you so much! I need to ask you and Joe something."<br>Colby: "Let me go get him!"

Colby walks over and tells Joe that Melissa wants to talk to them. Joe and Colby head back over and she tells them that she is currently one month pregnant and she is asking Joe and Colby to be the godparents of the child. Joe and Colby look at each other and smile. They tell Melissa that they would love to be the godparents. Joe went back to the table and Colby stayed back to talk to Melissa. He asks why she chose them. She told him that she sees the way Joe looks at you, she's seen the way he has cared for you in the past and care for him now. She sees how much a beautiful relationship they have and she sees how much they care for each other. She also told him that she loves the relationship that he and Molly have. When Colby heard that, he thought about how he and Molly don't have a relationship like that. He wants to be able to create memories with her.

Jon heads into the bathroom. He notices that Brady and his friends are talking about how much they want to fuck Molly. Jon doesn't like it. He doesn't like the fact that they are talking about Molly is a degrading way.

Brady: "Well look who it is, it's the guy that's banging Molly Anoa'i! Nice dude!"  
>Jon: "Don't talk about her like that?"<br>Brady: "Why not? She's a whore. I'd bang her."

All of a sudden, Brady fell to the floor. Jon punched him in the face.

Jon: "Don't you ever talk about her like that. She's not a whore, she's not a piece of meat; she's a human being and she's a wonderful person."

Jon walks back to the table and tells Molly that he is leaving. He thanks Melissa for the invite and congratulated her. Molly followed Jon out into the parking lot and asks him what's bothering him. He told her that he punched Brady out because he was talking about her in a degrading way. Molly walks over and gives him a hug.

* * *

><p>Molly and Jon go back to their hotel, except Jon gives Molly a piggy back ride back. He carries her all the way to the room and puts her on the bed. She kicks off her heels, while he's untying his tie and removing his jacket. He then strips out of his pants and unbuttons his shirt. He got on top of Molly and starts to kiss her neck. He then lifts her dress up and takes it off. He throws it across the room. He starts kissing his way down her body into her lower region. He pulls down her panties and takes them off. He sees her tattoo. He love that tattoo. He makes his way back up and unhooks her bra. He gropes her chest. Jon moves his hand back down and inserts three fingers inside of her. She runs his hands down his back and gropes his ass. Jon gets up and removes his boxers. He gets back on top of Molly and continues to kiss her. He inserted himself into her and started moving slowly, back and forth. He eventually went in deeper. The deeper he went, the higher her moans got. The deeper he went, the faster he got. She gripped on his beautiful soft brown hair. He got out of her and rolled on his back. She sat on him and inserted his dick back into her vagina. He thrusted into her with greater speed. He ran his hand through her long beautiful blonde hair. He then ran his hand up and down her chest, once again grabbing her boobs in the process. She leaned down and kissed him and then started kissing his neck. He grabbed her long hair, but then decided to run his hands down her back. He grabbed her ass and held it in place while he thrusted into her faster. He sat up and she wrapped her arms around his head while he placed his face into her chest. She kissed his head. He kissed her chest. She pushed him back and kisses him. It turns into a small make out session. After that, she rolls off of him and they both are panting. Jon rolls over and kisses her forehead. He tells her that he loves her.<p>

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby made their way back to their hotel room and the attraction towards each other is high. They honestly wanted each other, and it is bad. Joe forcedly pushed Colby against the wall and started taking off his clothes. Colby started to do the same with Joe.<p>

Joe: "Baby, I love you so much."  
>Colby: "I love you too!"<p>

Joe cuts him off with a kiss and pushes him against the wall. He starts sucking on his neck and stroking his dick. Colby moans. Joe lifts Colby up against the wall and Colby wraps his leg around Joe's waist. Joe rubs the tip of his dick on Colby's opening and Colby lets out some more moans. Joe sticks it up inside of him firmly. He puts it all the way inside of him and started rapidly moving on and inside of Colby. Joe kept hitting Colby's spot. "Joe kept getting faster and Colby kept getting louder. After 10 minutes, Joe took himself out of Colby. Colby couldn't stand on his own, so Joe leaned him against the wall. He lifted Colby's chin up and started kissing him, softly. He tells Colby to go lie down on the bed. He gets on the bed and he starts to kiss Colby. He kisses him all the way down to his dick. Joe notices the pre-cum on Colby. He licks it off and starts to suck the tip of his dick. Joe goes all the way down on Colby. He has his entire dick inside of his mouth and is quickly going up and down on Colby's dick. Colby has two fistfuls of Joe's long black hair in his hands.

Colby told him that he's about to cum. Joe told him to let it out for him. His cum splashed into Joe's mouth and he swallowed it. Colby pulls him up and kisses him passionately. Joe got back up and put two fingers inside of Colby's mouth and he sucked on them. He then took them out and then found Colby's opening again and then put them inside of Colby. He started moving them inside of him. Joe took his fingers out of Colby and started rubbing his dick on the opening. Colby lifted his leg up and wrapped it around Joe. Colby is smaller than Joe, but Colby likes it when the bigger man is rough on him. He puts his dick inside of Colby and stars to slowly move this time. He then picks up some more speed and buries his face into Colby's neck. Colby is rubbing his hand up and down his back. Joe gets a bit deeper into Colby and Colby starts to moan, loudly. Joe tells him to let it out. Colby starts to moan Joe's name loudly. Joe gets faster and Colby is losing it. Colby kisses Joe and then Joe pulls out of Colby and rolls next to him. They both are panting—loudly. Colby wraps his arm around Joe and falls asleep on his chest. Joe cuddled him tightly and brushes his fingers through the two-toned hair of his. Joe kissed Colby's forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That morning was a change. The four met for breakfast downstairs. While eating breakfast, Molly shares some news with her parents.<p>

Molly: "Since both of you are here, I have some news I'd like to share with you!"  
>Colby: "It's not going to stress us out, is it?"<br>Joe: "Moll, can it wait?"  
>Molly: "NO! Dad and daddy, I would like to tell you that 'm legally changing my last name to Anoa'i-Lopez"<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Joe looked over at Colby, who had such a big smile on his face. Joe couldn't be any happier that Molly and Colby are finally having a father/daughter relationship, but at the same time Joe is getting jealous. She talks to Colby more now and he feels a little hurt that his daughter wants to talk to Colby more. He loves that she is, but he wants to be included as well.

Joe: "So, since it's our last day here before we head out and Molly goes home, what should we do?"  
>ColbyMolly: "Beach!"

* * *

><p>Molly, Jon, Joe and Colby head out to the beach. They set up and umbrella and a big blanket to sit on. Jon lies down on his stomach and falls asleep. Joe sits down and stretches out his legs. Colby sits down between Joe's legs and leans back to rest his head on his tattooed chest.<p>

Colby: "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"  
>Joe: "Of course not, baby!"<p>

Colby smiles up and Joe and Joe leans down and kisses Colby. Molly starts to smile at her dads.

Colby: "What is it Molly?"  
>Molly: "Oh nothing! I just freaking love your relationship!"<br>Joe: "Awe thank you!"  
>Colby: "Is Jon asleep?"<br>Molly: "Yeah, he's exhausted! I'm letting him get his rest! So, you guys have your big rematch on Monday!"  
>Joe: "Oh yeah! We have to get the crowd's mind off of CM Punk. That's what Paul wants us to do."<br>Colby: "It's going to be hard though, considering that it is Chicago and it's his hometown."  
>Joe: "But I think with what they have planned for you to do, they'll be saying CM who."<p>

Colby gets a small sad face and Joe kisses his forehead. Colby hates it when they have Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins fight or even argue in that matter.

All these younger women walking by were just looking at Colby and winking and smiling at him. Some even stop to tell him how hot he is. He takes off his shades and would smile and wink at them. They would giggle and smile. Colby looks up at Joe and tells that he's not the only one in this family who has good looks. Joe smiles and laughs at him.

More women kept winking at Colby and flirting with him too. They are around his age and Colby would be nice and flirt with them back. Joe is starting to get jealous. He wrapped his arms around Colby and leaned him back onto his chest. Colby looked up at him and smiled.

Colby: "Are you getting jealous?"  
>Joe: "No! I just want them to know that you are mine!<br>Colby: "Awe, I love you!"  
>Joe: "I love you too!"<br>Molly: "Aweeee!"

Molly looks over at Jon who is still asleep. She leans down and kisses him. He wakes up and smiles at her.

Jon: "Hi Molly!"  
>Molly: "Let's go for a walk!"<p>

Molly and Jon are going for a walk when they run into a guy who is in his late thirties. They started talking to the guy because he recognized Jon as Dean Ambrose. While he is talking to Jon, Jon notices something weird about him. He looks at him, and then looks at Molly.

Jon: "Molly, you and that guy look alike."  
>Molly: "I know Jon and the reason why that is, is because he's my father."<br>Jon: "WHAT?"  
>Molly: "Yes, that is the bastard who left my birth mother and me."<br>Jon: "So, your mother is Latina and your father is Samoan."  
>Molly: "Basically, but I do have a Samoan father now!"<br>Jon: "I should go over and thank that guy!"  
>Molly: "Why?"<br>Jon: "He gave me a hot girlfriend!"

Molly blushed and Jon went and picked her up and put her over his shoulders. They went back to their spot and Joe and Colby weren't there. Jon gently put Molly down and lied down next to her. He leans over and kisses her and tells her that he thanks Joe and Colby everyday that they let us stay together. She smiles at him. She then tells him that Joe and Colby are going away for their birthdays and she would like it if Jon kept her company while they were away. He just winks at her.

* * *

><p>It's Monday and it's the rematch between The Wyatt Family and The Shield. Colby has been really weird about it all day. He's excited to get to show off and get the crowd pumped, but he doesn't want to yell at Joe when he leaves during the match.<p>

The Shield and The Wyatt's are staring down at each other. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose do suicide dives onto Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. A brawl goes down and it leaves Seth and Luke in the ring. Seth is in control and he is on fire. Joe has such a big smile on his face. He loves watching Colby wrestle.

After a miscommunication, Dean accidently knocks Seth off the top rope. That causes him to lose his momentum. Finally Seth is able to perform a move and move to his corner, but a distraction from Bray Wyatt causes Dean to leave his corner and with Dean leaving his corner, Roman jumps off the barricade to go get Dean, just as Seth is about to make the tag. Luke tags Erick in and starts to beat up on Seth in the opposite corner. Seth is able to counter and able to break free to get to a tag. He tags Dean and is able to "rest up". Bray Wyatt starts to beat up on Ambrose and Dean is able to hit a DDT and he plants Bray. Dean crawls over to try to tag Seth in and just as he's about tag Seth, Seth jumps off the apron and starts to walk off. Roman goes after him and asks him what he's doing. Seth says "I can't be the glue that keeps this together. You weren't there for me when I reached for the tag. You know what, you two..." "You're the glue?" "You two figure it out, you two figure it out." "What are you doing?" Seth Rollins has cracked. The thing is Colby wasn't being Seth; Colby is being Colby. He took some actual anger out during this segment. Colby was upset that Joe has been contacting his ex-fiancé, Lindsay. He didn't tell Colby about it because Joe didn't want him to get worried over it. Joe only needs her in order to get some information for when Joe and Colby adopt their child. He hasn't talk to her lately and Colby feels a whole lot better, but Seth being able to yell at Roman helped out a lot.

* * *

><p>Back in the locker room, Colby is still feeling down about the storyline situation. Joe notices that he's over and hugs him. He brings Colby in for a tight hug and brushes his hand down his soft two-toned hair. He lifts Colby's chin up and tells him that he's going to make him feel a whole lot better tonight. Joe saw a smile of Colby's face and planted a kiss of his lips.<p>

They got to their room that night in the next city. Colby asked Joe what he had to do and Joe just to him to strip. Colby stripped down completely and Joe just stripped down to his boxers. He kisses Colby and slides him back. Joe then stops the kiss and takes two fingers and puts them in Colby's mouth. Colby already knew to suck on them. Colby is a freak when it comes to sex. He loves Joe and Joe loves him, but Colby needs Joe more than Joe needs Colby. Joe took his fingers out after Colby sucked on them. Joe went to Colby's lower entrance and started rubbing up against it. It felt great on Colby. He is already losing it. He tells Joe to stop teasing and go in. Joe sticks his two fingers in there pretty deep. Colby lets out a loud, yet high pitch moan. Joe is hitting his sweet spot. He adds another finger and Colby gets even louder. Joe notices Colby cumming and Joe starts to suck on Colby's wet dick. Colby starts to grab sheets to hold on to, but that isn't working. He pulls Joe off and tells him to fuck him already. Colby already has Joe deeply fingering him and sucking on his dick and now he just wants Joe. With that said Joe gets up and pulls his boxers down and starts kissing Colby. He positions it and enters his dick inside Colby. He's moving at a rapid speed, going in and out, getting faster each time. Colby wraps his legs around Joe and grips on him tight. Joe starts getting harder and rougher on Colby. He starts to slam into the smaller man. He kisses Colby so he can forget about the pain. Joe starts to slow down. He feels Colby spilling out on him, but Joe is filling up Colby. Joe stops and rests his head on Colby's chest. Colby wraps his arm around Joe's neck and kisses his head. Joe can hear the sound of Colby's heart beating pretty quickly. Joe pulls out and moves up on Colby. He gives him small kisses on his lips and rolls over next to him. Colby quickly cuddled up next Joe and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The day after the Smackdown taping, Joe and Colby went home to see their daughter. Molly is excited to see them. Molly meets them in the kitchen and she decides to tell them about what happened at the beach.<p>

Molly: "Guys, I have some more news for you."  
>Joe: "What is it?"<br>Molly: "When we were at the beach this past weekend, Jon and I ran into a man and that man happened to be my birth father."  
>Colby: "What?"<br>Joe: "I knew this day would come and Molly I think it's time for you to know."


	26. Chapter 26

Molly: "Daddy, you have known who my birthday father is and you never told me."  
>Joe: "Baby girl, I have my reason and you have every right to be upset with me."<br>Molly: "Why haven't you told me?"  
>Joe: "I wanted you to have a father who would actually care enough about you."<br>Molly: "What are you talking about?"  
>Joe: "Molly, your actual father is a relative of mine."<p>

Molly is speechless; she has no idea how to respond.

Joe: "Let me explain this so it makes sense. I was 10 years old when you were born and when I turned 18, you were 8 and I took you in and raised you. I first met you when you were five and I was 15. Lindsay and I were together at age 17 and I proposed to her when I turned 21. I fought with your grandparents about this and your grandmother said that if I graduate with honors and at the top of my class, I can raise you. I did grouted with honors, but I wasn't at the top. But, I still go to keep you.  
>Molly: "But…I thought I was adopted."<br>Joe: "No, you weren't. Your birth mom wanted my parents to raise you, but I told her I would do it and she really didn't care."  
>Molly: "So, you fought to keep me and you've treated me like a daughter for the last 11 years."<br>Joe: "Yeah! When you were 12, I officially became your legal parent."  
>Molly: "Oh my god!"<br>Joe: "Are you mad?"  
>Molly: "Absolutely not! For someone to go full out like that to make sure nothing happened to me. Wow, just wow!"<p>

Molly goes over and gives Joe a big hug.

Molly: "And you're never leaving?"  
>Joe: "Never."<br>Molly: "I love you…daddy!"  
>Joe: "I love you too, baby girl!"<p>

Molly leaves to go call Jon and Colby has a pouty face on.

Joe: "Why are you so pouty?"  
>Colby: "Why didn't you tell me this?"<br>Joe: "You wouldn't understand Colby.

Joe walks over and puts out his hands. Colby grabs them and Joe pulls him up and hugs him.

Joe: "I should have told you, but it was something that had to keep from you."  
>Colby: "It's ok, Joe."<p>

Colby puts his head down and Joe lifts Colby's chin up and tells him that they'll soon have a new child because they got the interview with the adoption agency. Joe saw a big smile on Colby's face and Joe gives him a kiss on his lips.

Colby: "Did we really get it?"  
>Joe: "Yes! They loved the application! They are coming to the house the weekend after WrestleMania for the interview and to make sure that this is a good place for the child to live."<br>Colby: "Does Molly know?"  
>Joe: "No, not yet. I was hoping we could tell her together!"<br>Colby: "Do you think she'll get upset again?"  
>Joe: "No, I don't think so."<p>

Joe and Colby head upstairs and start talking to Molly about it. She seems thrilled, but she still thinks that they will fade her out. Colby then tells her that she won't be faded out whatsoever. Joe and Colby love Molly too much to get rid of her, but Molly sees Joe as a father figure and is starting to see Colby as a father figure. She hugs them and tells them that she'll be on her best behavior.

* * *

><p>It is WrestleMania week and The Shield has signings all weekend. Molly decides that she wants to be a fan and not Roman Reigns' daughter.<p>

Molly decides to go in Dean Ambrose's line first. All these girls are talking about how they love him and how much of a fan they are of him. She thinks it's cute. These two girls behind her start trashing Molly. They didn't realize that Molly is in front of them because they didn't recognize her. Molly turns around and stands up for herself. She tells them that this "Molly girl" is not a skank and that since she and Ambrose have been together for almost a year, it's safe to say that he loves her. The two girls just give her a dirty look and Molly just tells them not hate on someone that they don't know.

It's Molly's turn to go up and Jon just starts to laugh.

Jon: "Molly, what the hell are you doing?"  
>Molly: "Dean Ambrose! "OH MY! You're so beautiful!"<br>Jon: "Awe! You're beautiful yourself!"

Jon gets up and goes and puts Molly in a headlock and kisses her head while they get their picture taken.

Jon: "You should go see Roman and Seth after this."  
>Molly: "Maybe I will! It was nice meeting you Dean!"<p>

Molly heads over to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins' line. They are sharing a booth. She goes up to them and they start to laugh too.

Colby: "Well hi there! What's your name?"  
>Molly: "Hi Seth! My name is Molly!"<br>Joe: "Really! We have a daughter name Molly too."  
>Molly: "What are the odds of that?"<br>Colby: "She's actually with us all week. I wonder where she is."  
>Molly: "Maybe's she's getting turnt up on Bourbon Street."<br>Joe: "She better not be or she won't live to see tomorrow."  
>Molly: "Well I better not hold up this line, you guys have a date with me tonight and you have more fans to meet."<br>Joe: "Since you're here, they want to do a photo shoot with the three off us later today."  
>Molly: "I'll just come back here after your signing."<br>Colby: "Ok! Bye Moll!"

* * *

><p>Molly came back and met her dads. She didn't even know where Jon is. He has so much to do today. People were gathering around to watch this photo shoot. A lot of girls gathered around and didn't realize that they were talking to Molly Anoa'i while waiting to meet Seth Roman and Dean.<p>

The first set of pictures they take Joe and Colby are in their ring gear and Molly is wearing some Shield merchandise. Joe and Colby have their game face on, but Molly is smiling. The second set they are in the same outfits, but Jon walks in with his ring gear on and they put their fits out. All the girls started screaming.

They changed into regular clothing. Joe and Colby are matching. They are both wearing black and white Nikes, plain white t-shirts (which caused girls to scream because you can see their muscles), and jeans. Joe's were regular fitted jeans and Colby's were just tight. Molly wore black and white Nikes, a basic white crop top and skinny jeans.

Molly: "Dad, what the hell? Your jeans are tighter than mine."  
>Joe: "I like it!"<br>Colby: "Awww thank you, baby!"  
>Molly: "You guys are so embarrassing!"<br>Joe: "It's our job, baby girl!"

Joe gives her a big kiss on the cheek. Molly has a smile on her face, but she has a small pout; so Colby pinches her cheek.

Colby: "There's that smile I like!"

In the third set of pictures, Molly is standing between them again and she wraps her arms around their necks and throws out two peace signs. All three of them stick out their tongues. In the fourth set, it's just Joe and Colby. Colby is on Joe's back and in the last few, Joe wraps his arms around Colby from the back and kisses him on the cheek and from the front and they rest their foreheads on each other's. You could hear the crowd saying "awe" in the background.

In the fifth set, it was just Colby and Molly. Colby and Molly were really goofy and silly, but they also got some serious shots. Molly got some while on Colby's back. In the last set, it was just Joe and Molly. Joe and Molly were really cute. She was also on his back, they flexed some muscles and Molly kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow! These pictures are going to turn out well!" The cameraman even thought that they were adorable.

* * *

><p>It's the night of the Hall of Fame induction ceremony. Joe, Colby and Molly are going. Jon has to do a signing that night, so he won't be able to go to it. Molly is sad, but she has him later that night. Joe and Colby are both wearing black suits and Molly is wearing her sky blue prom dress she wore to her senior prom.<p>

They get there and Renee Young starts to interview them on the app. She talks to them about being here last year together with Molly and their match they have tomorrow. After the interview, Renee tells them how good they look and how pretty Molly looks. Renee and Molly started talking and Summer Rae comes up and "accidently" steps on the train on Molly's dress and she's leaving.

Molly: "What the hell did you do that for?"  
>Summer: "It was an accident."<br>Molly: "So you just accidently walked over here and accidently waited for me to leave."  
>Summer: "You know maybe if you wore a shorter dress, we wouldn't have this problem. We're women we need to show off."<br>Molly: "No, you're a whore and I'm a lady who has respect for herself. Unlike you, I don't need to degrade myself to get men. My boyfriend is close to your age and I didn't have to wear a short dress or revealing clothing to get him. He loves me for me and maybe if you have some respect for yourself, guys would actually want to be a relationship with you."

Summer gets really mad and walks away. She just got told by a 19 year old. Joe and Colby could help, but smile at each other. They raised her into a young lady, not a young whore.

* * *

><p>It's Sunday and that means it is WrestleMania! Molly is sitting ringside next to Billy Gunn's family. She's actually picked up a friendship with his youngest son, who's a year older than her. It's really funny because their fathers are opponents tonight.<p>

The Shield makes their way down the stairs and to the ring. They are on fire during their match. They give a double-triple powerbomb to Billy Gunn and Road Dogg and Seth pins them to get the win. Joe couldn't help himself, so he hugged Colby in the ring. He kept it professional and didn't kiss him, but the hug, the hug is better. Molly got a picture of them hugging. It made her heart warm up. She loves her dads. They mean the world to her and their happiness gives her happiness in life. The Shield gets out of the ring and gives high fives to fans. Jon goes over to Molly and whispers in her ear that he has a surprise for her when she gets back there. Joe and Colby both go up and hug their daughter.

Back in the locker room, the excitement is real. Colby and Joe will be celebrating later that night and so will Jon and Molly. Joe and Colby went to get some food and bring it back when Molly walks in and goes over to Jon. H pushes her up against the lockers and gives her a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. He tells her that tonight will be a night she'll remember.


	27. Chapter 27

Jon and Molly were watching the John Cena vs Bray Wyatt match. Jon wrapped his arms around Molly's neck and she rested her head on his arms. Molly and Jon haven't been able to have anytime alone because of his hectic schedule. But tonight, tonight is the night. Jon loves his girlfriend, but since he hasn't been able to spend any alone time with her, he wants to show her that he still does love her.

Jon: "I miss being able to hold you like this, Molly."  
>Molly: "I miss you holding me. I feel like I haven't seen you in the longest time!"<br>Jon: "Well, good news for you…I'm all yours tonight!"

Molly gets out of Jon's arms and turns around. "Are you serious? You and me…tonight!" Jon shakes his head and Molly hugs him. He lifts her chin up and sweetly kisses her.

* * *

><p>Colby and Joe are alone in the locker room. It's just the two of them. Colby debuted new ring gear tonight and Joe could not be any more turned on by it. He's hiding it very well though. Colby goes up and hugs his older man from behind. Colby wants Joe; he wants him now.<p>

Joe: "Hi baby!"  
>Colby: "I want you, I want you now!"<br>Joe: "You know we can't do it here."  
>Colby: "I'll be quiet!"<br>Joe: "But you know I like it when you're loud!"  
>Colby: "Please? For me!"<br>Joe: "Tell you what, I'll give you a small preview, but you have to let go hard on you tonight!"

Colby's face lit up. He loves it when Joe is rough with him. He loves it when he takes control of him. Joe turned around and kissed Colby. "So, do we have a deal?" Colby smiled and shook his head. "Good!" Joe kissed Colby's forehead.

Joe went over and locked the door to the locker room. Joe pushes Colby up against the lockers and starts kissing his neck. Colby is starting to moan. He likes the way Roman's facial hair feels on his neck.

"Colby, you know if I'm going to give you this, you have to be quiet. You can be loud tonight." Joe winks at him and Colby smiles. Joe starts kiss Colby on his soft lips. It is turning into a full on make out session. Joe starts to unbuckle the belt on Colby's pants. Colby starts to do the same, but Joe stops him.

"No, no…this is for you. I can wait for mine tonight." Colby smiles and leans in to kiss Joe. Colby stuck his tongue in Joe's mouth and was forceful with it. Colby ran his fingers through the Samoan's hair. Joe pushed him back against the lockers. He unzipped Colby's pants and it displayed his dick. He could tell that Seth was turned on. "Someone is really wet!" Colby blushed and Joe smirked at him. Joe started to stroke him and Colby started to moan, softly.

Colby grabbed a handful of Joe's hair and pulled it, which caused Joe to groan. Joe licked the pre-cum off of Colby and went fully down on him. Colby is losing it. He pushes the back of Joe's head into him more. Joe started pressing his hands into Colby's hips, with force.

"Joe, I'm going to cum." Joe looked and smiled at his two-toned man and then licked his lips. Joe swallowed Colby's product. Joe pulled him up and kissed him on the lips. Seth pushed Roman down on the chair, pulled his pants back up and sat on him and started kissing him. It turned into a make out session again. Colby started kissing Joe's neck.

Jon knocked on the door and told them they have to do their press conference now.

Colby stopped and looked at Joe. They both just started laughing and Colby buried his head in Joe's neck.

Colby got off of Joe and they both fixed their hair and gear. Colby hugged Joe from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "I needed that baby! I really did!"

* * *

><p>While Jon, Colby and Joe were talking to the table for their conference, Colby stopped Jon and told him that he and Joe are taking Molly out for dinner after this. Colby tells Jon that he can have her after dinner, but he and Joe want to talk to her about the adoption. Jon tells Colby that it's fine. He says it will give him time to straighten up the room a little bit.<p>

While this press conference is going on, Molly is talking to her cousins, Jon and Josh. She told them about what she had found out about her father.

Molly: "So, apparently we are actually related!"  
>Josh: "Joe finally told you!"<br>Molly: "Wait, you knew about this."  
>Jon: "Everyone in the family knows, even Dwayne knows."<br>Trinity: "Even I knew!"  
>Molly: "WHAT! I'm the last one to find out about this."<br>Josh: "Well, Joe had his reason and it's really sweet if you think about it."  
>Jon: "He loves you Molly and he would blame himself if anything bad happened to you."<br>Josh: "He doesn't want you to leave him and go back to your father."  
>Molly: "I could never leave him. I love that man. He took me in when no else wanted me. He raised me on his own and he loves me. I could never hurt him!"<br>Trinity: "He always talks about you. You're the favorite child of the company. They favor your boyfriend too!"

Molly couldn't help, but smile. She loves her boyfriend and she loves her daddies. Molly is Joe's baby girl and she always will be.

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby took Molly to a restaurant on Bourbon Street. It was crowded and people kept coming up to Joe and Colby for pictures. Joe and Colby finally got some quality time to spend with their daughter. They got a booth in the back, away from the crowd.<p>

Joe: "So, Molly, how is everything?"  
>Molly: "Fine, I guess. I don't know."<br>Colby: "Sweetheart, we're just going to cut right to it. Next weekend, the adoption agency lady is coming to the house for our interview and we would like it if you were there with us."  
>Molly: "I thought they wanted just the two of you."<br>Joe: "They do, but you're our daughter and we want you to be apart of this decision!"  
>Molly: "But, you two sign the papers; I don't have anything to do with this."<br>Colby: "You do though!"  
>Molly: "How?"<br>Joe: "Do you want a brother or a sister?"

Molly's eyes widen. They are letting her choose if she wants a brother or sister. She doesn't want to choose because she knows how much they want another daughter, but they know how much she wants a brother.

All of a sudden, a lady in the booth behind them butts into their conversation.

Lady: "Not to interrupt, but two men cannot raise a child."  
>Molly: "Excuse me?"<br>Joe: "Molly, don't."  
>Molly: "No daddy, I got it."<br>Lady: "It's supposed to be a man and a woman. Not a man and a man."  
>Molly: "Actually, I was raised by a man and then that man married another man and those two men raised me into the woman that I am today. I was the class Valedictorian when I graduated high school last year and now I currently have a 4.0 GPA at Georgia Tech. I wouldn't have conquered that if these two men didn't push me. This Samoan took me in when I was eight years old. He's raised me for 11 years. This guy married my daddy and became my step-father. I've been so happy. It's just been the three of us and now there's going to be four. They can raise a child just as well as anyone else can. I turned out great and I know that my new brother or sister will too. So you and your homophobic views can butt out of our conversation and walk away."<p>

The lady gets up in anger and walks away. Joe and Colby couldn't help, but smile. "I love you guys. I always will!"

* * *

><p>Molly went back into her shared hotel room with Jon. He is sitting on the bed watching TV when Molly walks in. Jon sits up on the end of the bed. Molly takes off her jacket and walks over to Jon. She kisses him and pushes him back on the bed. She starts to suck on his neck. She bites on his neck and he lets out a loud groaning sound. Jon rolls her over and starts to suck on her neck. "Oh god Jon! I need this! I've missed you so much!" Jon stops and looks at her. "I've been waiting to have you all to myself, alone."<p>

Jon takes off his shirt and then take Molly's off as well. She is wearing one of The Shield's hounds of justice shirts, but she tweaked it up a little bit. Jon starts to kiss under her chin. The way his facial hair feels on her skin makes her giggle. He even knows it, that's why he does it. Jon gets up and takes his shorts off. "We're doing it now, I need it." He unbuttons Molly's shorts and pulls them off. He rips off her panties and unhooks her bra. Jon pulls down his boxers and gets back on Molly. She tells him that she needs this just as much and he does. She tells him to go in….hard. He inserted himself into her and started moving quickly, back and forth, in and out. He eventually went in deeper. The deeper he went, the higher she got. She gripped on his stunning soft brown hair. She ran her fingers down his spine. He felt chills. He started pounding into her with force. He is thrusting into her with speed. The pain is causing her to tear up, but its pleasure pain and she loves it. He ran his hand through her long beautiful blonde hair. He twirled her hair. He then ran his hand up and down her chest. He buried his face into her chest. She wrapped her arms around his head as he got even deeper. Molly let out a high pitched sound. Jon has hit her sweet spot. He starts to slow down, but she tells him not to. Molly wants it bad. She needs him; she needs him more than he needs her. Jon starts to kiss her again to help ease the pain. He starts to slow down and starts taking it easy on her. She wraps her arms around his head again and kissed. He takes himself out of her and goes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She pulls up a blanket and he kisses her cheek. They have missed each other so much.

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby are picking up where they left off. They both wanted it and they quickly stripped out of their clothes. Colby told Joe to lie down on the bed because it's his turn. Colby pulled down Joe's briefs and started rapidly stroking his member. The way Colby pleasured Joe made him growl. Some of Joe's product gets onto Colby's hand and Colby just licks it off right in front of Joe. Colby puts Joe's member into his mouth and starts to suck on it. He goes all the way down. Colby starts to gag, but continues to suck. Joe grabs a fistful of his two-toned hair and starts to pull it. Colby is licking all around Joe's wet member. He notices more of Joe's product coming out and he sucks that off. Colby sucks the tip again and Joe's product starts shooting into his mouth. Colby is just swallowing it all. Joe pulls Colby and starts to kiss him. He rolls Colby over on his back and tells him that he always keeps his promises and is about to fuck him…hard. Colby kisses Joe on his nose and smiles at him. Joe finds Colby's entrance and inserts himself into him. He goes in pretty deep. He starts thrusting into Colby hard and Colby is moaning loudly. He wraps his arms around Joe's head and Joe starts to kiss his chest. The way Joe's facial hair is tickling Colby's chest making Colby even wetter. Joe can feel Colby's product shooting onto his stomach. Joe gets faster and Colby gets louder. Joe starts to suck on Colby's neck. He bites his neck. Joe hits Colby sweet spot and he starts to slow down. Colby is in so much pain, but it feels good to him. Joe and Colby make eye contact and Joe kisses him on the nose. Joe pulls out of Colby and Colby licks his product off of the Samoan's stomach. Joe likes that fact that Colby will do anything he says when it comes to sex. Joe pulled himself right next to Colby and wrapped his arm around Colby and pulled a blanket up. Colby repositioned himself to face Joe.<p>

"I want to face you and cuddle with you too."

Joe kissed Colby on his forehead and wrapped him up even tighter.


	28. Chapter 28

Colby woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It's Saturday morning and today is the day. They have their interview for the adoption. It's 8am and the lady will be there in three hours. Colby looked over to his Samoan, who is still asleep. He can't help but smile. He brushes some of his long black hair out of his face and softly kisses him on the lips. Joe doesn't wake up. Colby notices a bulge in Joe's pants. He puts his hand down Joe's pants and into his boxers and starts to stroke his member. Colby notices how wet Joe is. He then kisses Joe on the lips with more force. Joe woke up with a smile on his face. He wanted Colby to do that. He was having another hot dream about Colby. Colby took his hand out of Joe's pants and licked the product off of his hands. Joe smiled and bit his bottom lips then attacked Colby's lips. He pushes Colby onto his back and starts to suck his neck. A little morning fun never hurts them. They have the privacy of their own room and they have a huge king size bed. They're good to go. Joe goes back to kissing Colby's lips.

Joe looks at the time; it's 8:30am. They have to start getting ready.

Joe: "Baby, we have to start getting the house ready."  
>Colby: "Ok. Can I have a few more kisses? Please!"<br>Joe: "Alright just for you!"

They kissed a few more times. Joe then got up to go wake Molly up. Colby sat in the bed with a happy look on his face. Joe turns around and asks him why he's smiling. "Joe, we might be getting another kid. We're going to be parents again!" Joe walks over and kisses Colby one more time. "We'll always be parents, baby!"

Joe heads down the hall to wake up Molly. He knocks on her door and she opens up her looking like a hot mess.

Joe: "Moll, you look like hell."  
>Molly: "Thanks."<br>Joe: "Is everything ok?"  
>Molly: "Yeah, I guess."<br>Joe: "Baby girl, what's wrong? Talk to me"

Molly turns around and walks over and sits on her bed. Joe follows her and sits next to her. He starts to rub her back and she rests her head on his shoulder.

Molly: "Daddy, something is bothering me and you might not like what I'm about to tell you."  
>Joe: "Molly, it's too late to change your mind about the adoption."<br>Molly: "What? Oh no! It has nothing to do with that!"  
>Joe: "Then what is it?"<p>

Molly is really afraid to tell Joe. She's afraid how he'll respond. She just took in a deep breath and told him.

Molly: "Daddy, something is telling me that I need to get in contact with my birth mother."  
>Joe: "Tiffany?"<br>Molly: "Yes. I don't know what it is, but something is telling me to get in contact with her. Daddy, I'm really sorry."

Joe wraps his other arm around Molly and kisses her head.

Joe: "Baby girl, don't be sorry! I completely understand. Something is telling you need to contact her and its ok. Trust me, I'm not mad!"  
>Molly: "You're not?"<br>Joe: "Not at all. I might still have her sister's number. That's who called me when Tiffany wanted to see you last time."  
>Molly: "Are you sure you're not upset?"<br>Joe: "I'm not! I promise."

Molly gives Joe a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. She then kicks him out of her room so she can shower and get ready.

Joe walks back into his shared room with Colby and he's just getting out of the shower. "Damn, I missed shower time with my favorite person!" Colby smiled and rolled his eyes. Joe goes up behind Colby and hugs him. He starts to rock him. "You know Colby; I'm actually really nervous and scared for this interview today." Colby turns around and kisses Joe's nose. "The big man on campus is scared of a little interview. Alert the presses!" Joe can't help, but smile at Colby. "Smartass!" Colby always knows how to cheer Joe up. When he's down, Colby is always there to cheer him up. Colby hates seeing him sad. When Joe is sad, Colby is sad and vice versa. "I'm going to run and take a quick shower. I'll see ya downstairs Colb"

* * *

><p>"Molly, come on. The lady will be here any minute!" Colby yelled upstairs to Molly who is getting ready for this interview. Molly finally comes downstairs.<p>

Molly: "Sorry dad, I was doing my makeup."  
>Colby: "Sweetheart, you don't need that stuff, you're beautiful without it!"<br>Molly: "Awe dad stop!"

Joe is over at the wall doing wall sits. Molly goes over and joins him. Joe always does wall sits when he's nervous. Molly is also very athletic and flexible like her daddies. The doorbell goes off and Molly answers the door.

Molly: "Ms. Stella. Oh my god! It is you!"  
>Stella: "Molly, look at you. Look how much you've grown! Are you still dating that Liam boy?"<br>Molly: "Noooo! We broke up because he se—cheated on me."  
>Stella: "Aww, I'm sorry."<p>

Molly steps aside so the interviewer could come in. The interviewer happens to be Joe's ex-girlfriend. It was the last woman he dated before he and Colby got together.

Joe: "Stella? Is that you? Wow! Look at you. You look stunning!"  
>Stella: "Oh hi Joe! Thank you! You still look amazing too!"<br>Colby: "Hi! I'm Colby. I'm Joe's husband!"  
>Stella: "Husband? I thought Colby was your wife. Oh my. I know Colby is also a female name. I am so sorry for the mistake. I am so sorry!"<br>Joe: "It's fine! It's an honest mistake!"

Joe shows Stella into the family room. Colby looks at Molly, who is silently laughing. "Shut up Molly." "Dad, I am so sorry, but that was honestly hilarious!"

Molly pinches Colby's cheek. "Where's that smile I like? Come on dad! Smile for your Mollybear!" Colby starts to smile. "There it is!" Molly gives Colby a big kiss on the cheek. They walk in and join Joe on the sofa. Colby sits next to Joe and Molly sits in a chair next to Stella.

She starts asking them basic questions. They tell her that Joe's mother will be helping out when Joe and Colby are on the road. They also mentioned that Molly will be helping out since she now takes her classes online. They then take her on the tour of the house. They have to show her that the house is a safe place for the child to live at. Stella basically is approving them so far.

Stella: "Ok, uh Molly, I would like to talk to you privately for a few minutes."  
>Molly: "Uhhh, ok."<p>

Molly looks over to Joe and Colby with a worried face. Joe nods his head at her and she follows Stella. Joe looks over to Colby who has an upset look on his face. Joe goes and hugs him from behind and rests his chin on Colby's shoulder. "What's wrong baby? Are you upset that she thought you were my wife?" "No, not anymore; it was a mistake." "Then what are you upset about? I hate seeing you like this." Colby took in a deep breath and just told him. "I saw the look when you saw your ex-girlfriend. I saw how you looked at her and I just want to know why you don't get excited to see me." Joe turns Colby around and lifts his chin up. "You think I don't get excited to see you? I'm excited to go to sleep because I'm with you and I love waking up because you're next to me. I always make sure that you get a window seat on the plane, so only I can sit next to you. I get excited when you wrestle because I love how fired up you get. Trust me baby, NO ONE can take you away from me!" Colby can't help, but smile. Joe smiles back at him and then kisses him.

Molly walks back in and gives them two thumbs up. "Well, you have a wonderful home and a lovely daughter. Congratulations Mr. Anoa'i and Mr. Lopez, you are on the list!"

Joe and Colby's faces light up. The shake her hand and she leaves. They go over and hug Molly. "Molly, what did she talk to you about?" "She just asked me about how it is having two men raise me." "Thank you Molly. You're such a blessing to Colby and me."

* * *

><p>Joe: "Ok, Molly we have to leave now. Are you sure you'll be ok all by yourself for a week?"<br>Molly: "Yes daddy! I'll be fine!"  
>Colby: "We'll call you when we land!"<br>Jon: "Molly, I wish you were coming. I'm going to miss you so much.

Molly gives Joe and Colby a hug and then goes over and hugs Jon. He kisses her and then hugs her again.

A few days have passed and Jon, Joe and Colby are in Saudi Arabia for some live events. Molly decides to call her birth mom. She calls the number that Joe left for her. A woman picks up the phone and its Tiffany's sister, Abby.

Molly: "Hi, is this Abby?"  
>Abby: "Yes! Who may I ask is calling?"<br>Molly: "oh Hi! MY name is Molly—"  
>Abby: "Molly? Tiffany's daughter?"<br>Molly: "Yes! I was wondering if you had anyway that I could contact her."  
>Abby: "Molly, ok I'm not supposed to mention this at all, but I'm really sorry—"<br>Molly: "Sorry? About what?"  
>Abby: "Molly, Tiffany died in a car accident back in November."<p>

Molly's in shock. No one told her that this happened.

Molly: "WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
>Abby: "Molly, she didn't want people to know about you. She didn't want you at the funeral. I really wanted to tell you. I really did. Molly, I'm so sorry."<br>Molly: "No, don't be. I'm glad she gave me up because I'm in a family that loves me. Enjoy your life and goodbye."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Joe, Colby and Jon returned. They find a depressed Molly lying on the couch watching a sad movie.<p>

Joe: "Baby girl, we're home! You should be excited."

Molly runs up and hugs both Joe and Colby. She thanks them for being such awesome parents. She then tells them how she talked to Tiffany's sister and she told them everything. She told them how Tiffany is ashamed of Molly and then she told them how she didn't want Molly to know about her death. Joe and Colby's eyes widen. They then gave Molly another hug.

Joe: "Molly, your dad and I stopped by and got you a gift for being such a great daughter and being awesome during the interview."

Colby walks in with a Samoyed puppy. Molly's face lightens up. "You got me a puppy!" "Yup!"

Molly runs over and hugs her parents. She then goes over and gives a hug and kiss to Jon.

Jon: "What are you going to name him?"

Molly looks at Jon and smiles. "I'm going to name him Moxley."


	29. Chapter 29

The Shield has arrived for Monday Night Raw. Molly stayed at home because she wanted to play with Moxley and keep him company. Molly and Moxley decided to watch their daddies on Raw

Time has passed and Evolution has come out to cut a promo. A pissed off Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns make their way down the stairs to respond to Triple H, Batista and Orton.

Roman: "Here, in a few seconds, I'ma drop this mic and we're gonna come up this ramp and we're gonna beat your asses."  
>Randy: "You know Roman; it's a good thing that you didn't bring Molly tonight. It would have been hard for her to watch her daddies get beat up…again."<br>Roman: "Randy, you better leave my daughter out of this, or you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."  
>Randy: "Neither is your daughter after I'm finished with her."<p>

Roman's eyes widen up and Dean and Seth had to hold him back.

Randy: "I wouldn't bring her around here anymore, Roman. She might not leave in the condition she came in."

Randy Orton, Triple H and Batista walked backstage and The Shield cut through the audience. Joe isn't too thrilled about having Molly in a storyline. He's seen how past storylines went with wrestlers actual children in it.

Joe, Colby and Jon were sitting in their locker room just relaxing. Randy Orton walks in to talk to Joe. He came to apologize for what he had to say. He told him that he's very protective of his daughter too and will be the same way when she gets older. Joe told Randy not to worry about it. He knows that he didn't mean it. Molly knows that you didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>After Randy leaves, Jon heads back to the showers and Colby walks over and sits next to Joe and starts rubbing his back. Joe leans in and rests his head on Colby's shoulder. "Do you want to call her, Joe?" "Yeah, let's see if she's ok." Colby gets his phone and calls Molly.<p>

Molly: "Hello."  
>Colby: "Hi sweetheart! How are you?"<br>Molly: "Fine and dandy."  
>Joe: "Really?"<br>Molly: "NO! Your boss just had Randy Orton make me seem like a whore. Seriously, I already get enough shit from your fans from dating Jon and now this is going to add to it."  
>Joe: "You said you wanted to be in a storyline though."<br>Molly: "They told me it wasn't going to be sexual though. They told me that I was just going to be used as your weakness. They told me that I was going to be used in a good way for you. Now they're going to have Randy be flirting with me and everything. It's going to look like you raised a whore. This is just….I don't even know."  
>Joe: "I'll talk to them about it alright. It's ok baby. Everything will be ok!"<br>Colby: "And Molly, don't listen to the people harassing you. They can't handle the fact that you're always going to be our number one fan!"  
>Molly: "Just stop. I'm going to bed."<br>Colby: "Molly, we love you!

Molly didn't even respond; she just hung up the phone. Joe rests his head back on Colby's shoulder. Colby starts to brush his fingers through Joe's black hair. He kisses Joe's head and then rests his head on Joe's head. All of a sudden, Molly calls Colby back. Colby answers it and puts it on speaker.

Colby: "Hey Moll!"  
>Molly: "Ok, maybe I did overreact a bit, but—"<br>Joe: "No, you didn't. I understand how you feel. I'm not comfortable with it either. I will talk to Steph and Paul about it and see if they can fix it up."  
>Molly: "Daddy, no. Check your twitter! Both of you! You'll see why you should let it go how it is."<p>

Joe gets out his phone and checks his mentions. There's a lot of sympathy for him. There are tweets that are saying how great of a father he is and that Molly must be a wonderful daughter for putting up with this. Joe couldn't help, but smile.

Joe: "Molly, they're actually saying nice things about you!"  
>Molly: "I know! That's a change! Ok, now I'm going to bed! Hurry home, I miss you guys!"<br>Colby: "We miss you more! Do you want anything from Hershey Park tomorrow?"  
>Molly: "CHOCOLATE!"<br>Joe: "Alright! Say hi to Moxley for us! Bye baby girl!"  
>Colby: "Bye sweetheart!"<br>Molly: "Bye daddies!"

Colby saw that smile on Joe's face. "There's that smile I like!" Colby leans in and kisses Joe on the side of his lips. "You and Molly make me happy!" Colby couldn't help, but blush. Joe takes his finger and turns Colby's head towards him. "And getting to see you everyday makes me even happier. I love you, Colby." Joe leans in and kisses Colby passionately on the lips. He pushes him back and gets on top of him. He starts to kiss all around Colby's neck. Jon walks out from the shower area. "Am I interrupting something here?" Joe and Colby both say yes at the same time. "Well, I better go call your daughter. She's probably expecting me to call her!" "Better hurry up Jon; Molly is getting tired."

Jon quickly changes, grabs his phone and leaves to calls Molly. She answers the phone with a real scratchy voice. "Did I wake you, Moll?" "Yeah, but its fine I need to talk to you anyways." "About what?" "Well, the papa bears are going to Palm Springs for a five days and I'm going to be all alone. Well, would you like to keep company?" "Moll, I'm coming over, even if you don't want me to." "Awe, I love you!" "I love you too, Molly! Goodnight, see you Wednesday!" Jon decides to head to the catering area to get some food because he knows Joe and Colby are probably fucking.

* * *

><p>Back in the locker room, Joe and Colby are getting busy. Colby gets and goes and locks the door to the locker room. He goes back, strips out of his pants and sits in Joe's lap. Joe starts to suck on Colby's neck. He moves his down and into Colby's briefs. Joe pushes Colby onto the couch and slides his boxers off. He starts to rub Colby's member. Colby rests his head back and Joe starts to kiss under his chin. He picks up speed on Colby's member and Colby is letting out some pleasing sounds. Joe stops pleasuring Colby and lifts up his muscle tee and licks Colby's stomach. He goes back up and kisses Colby on the lips. "I have a fun idea. It's kind of weird, but you might like it." Colby smiles and kisses his forehead. "Go for it!" Joe makes his way back down to Colby's lower region. He licks the opening on Colby and Colby starts to giggle. Joe started to thrust his tongue inside of Colby. Joe runs his hands up and down Colby's chest. Colby grabs one of Joe's hands and kisses each finger. Joe sticks his tongue in deeper and Colby starts to giggle and moan. The feeling of Joe's beard is making him tickle. Joe takes his tongue out and licks Colby's entrance again. He then sucks off the product on Colby's wet member. Colby pulls him up and kisses him passionately. Joe rests his chin on Colby's chest. Colby kisses Joe's forehead again. "I've been waiting for you to do that, baby." "You're so weird Colb, but that's why I love you!" Colby sticks his tongue out at Joe and he sucks on Colby's tongue and then deeply kisses him on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Colby and Joe finally get home to see Molly. Moxley greets them at the door and Joe and Colby find Molly sitting at the table working on a final paper. Joe walks over and kisses her on the head. She's doing a paper for her family studies class and she tells them that she chose the topic about how a same sex couple is fit to raise a child. Joe and Colby can't help, but share a smile together.<p>

Molly: "Oh daddy, Jon wants to know if you want to go to the Marlins game tomorrow night."  
>Joe: "I'd like that! Why didn't he ask me himself though?<br>Molly: "He is! I just wanted to let you know though!"  
>Joe: "Well, then I'll go! He and I haven't been able to hang out with him, just the two of us.<br>Molly: "And dad, maybe we could do something tomorrow."

Colby smiles at Molly. "I'd like that!"

Jon walks in the front door and Molly runs up to hug him. "I've missed you!" "I've missed you to Moll!"

Jon walks over and high five's Colby and fist bump's Joe. "Hey, Joe…do you want to go to the Marlins game with me tomorrow night? I have club seating and it's all you can eat and drink night." "Dude, hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>Jon and Joe arrive at the ballpark the next night they are quickly recognized by many people. These younger fans come up to Jon and Joe asking Dean and Roman for autographs. They ask where Seth is and they tell them that Seth is Molly. One of the fans is a 15 year old boy and he tells Joe about how he has a crush on Molly and the he tell Jon that he's a lucky, lucky guy. Joe looks at him and smiles. Joe and Jon finally get to their seats and they've already started on drinking the beers. By the time the game starts, they're on their third beer. Mid-way through the game, Joe is starting to get drunk. He just keeps drinking and drinking. Jon has to cut him off, but Jon is also drunk. They end up getting thrown out. They're both just laugh about it and stumble into a bar in the city.<p>

After having a lot more to drink, they attempt to make their way back to Joe's house. They finally get there and Jon passes out on their couch and Joe makes his way upstairs and passes out on his shared bed with Colby.

* * *

><p>Molly and Colby ended getting dinner on the on the boardwalk. While sitting at their table, Colby notices how distracted Molly is. He reaches over and rubs her hand.<p>

Colby: "Hey! Are you ok?"  
>Molly: "Yeah, I guess."<br>Colby: "Sweetheart, you can tell me! It's ok"

Molly takes in a deep breath and tells him.

Molly: "Dad, I'm late."  
>Colby: "Late? For what? A class? And appointment?<br>Molly: "No, dad. I'm late."  
>Colby: "For what?"<br>Molly: "God, you're so stupid. Dad, my period hasn't come yet. It should have come two weeks ago, but it hasn't come yet."  
>Colby: "So, what does this mean?"<br>Molly: "I might be pregnant."

Colby's eyes widen and he starts to hyperventilate. "It's ok Molly. It's ok. Let's calm down. Come with me." Colby drags Molly to the nearest drug store. He buys her a box with three tests in it and she goes into the bathroom in the back to take it. Molly goes into the bathroom and calms herself down. She takes out all three tests and pees on each one separately. She's doing all three tests at the same time.

After about 6 minutes, she comes out to a nervous Colby. "Well, Molly..." Molly walks over to Colby and he starts to rub her back.

"All three tests came back positive and Jon…Jon is the father."


	30. Chapter 30

Colby stops Molly before she gets out of his car. They are parked in the driveway of their home. "Ok Molly, we don't have to tell Joe just yet, but you need to tell Jon now." Molly looks down with a worried face. Colby lifts her chin up and kisses her forehead. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise!" Molly smiles and hugs her dad. "Dad, what if Jon doesn't want to have anything to do with the child?" "Molly, I know Jon. I've known him for a long time. He's not going to leave you like that. He's not that type of a person. Trust me; he's going to want to father your child."

Molly and Colby get out of his car and head into the house. They find Jon passed on the sofa. Molly and Colby look at each other and shake their heads. "You check on your boyfriend and I'll go check on your father." As Colby is about to walk up the stairs, Molly calls his name. "Yeah, Moll?" "Thank you….for everything!" "You know sweetheart, I may have not been there for you when you really needed someone, but I definitely will be here for you right now because I know you do need someone and I want to be that person. You're my Mollybear; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you—ever." Molly and Colby smiled at each other. Colby went upstairs to check on Joe and Molly walked over to check on Jon. He's drunk. She could smell the alcohol all the way from the hallway. She sat down in front of Jon and kissed him on the lips. He woke up with such a confused look on his face, but he saw a smile on Molly's face, so he smiled. He went to sit up, but his head is hurting him too much. "Lie down; I'll get you some coffee!" Molly brings back a cup of coffee from the Keurig machine. She sits on the end of the sofa and starts to brush his hair out his face. "How did I get so lucky to have you for a girlfriend, Molly?" Molly smiles, wraps her arms around his head and leans down and kisses the side of his forehead. "I'll always be here for you Jon! Just like I know you'll be here for me." Jon rubbed Molly's leg. "Always Molly, always." When she heard that, she felt just a tad better about telling him about the pregnancy.

Colby walked into his shared bedroom with Joe and he found lying down on his stomach. Colby couldn't help, but smile. Yeah, he was passed out, but he just looked so cute the way he is sleeping. Colby walked in the room, shut and locked the door and sat on Joe's back. He leaned down and kissed the back of Joe's head. Colby get off and rolls the big Samoan over. He's still passed out. Colby sits on Joe and leans down and kisses him with force. He still didn't wake up. Colby did it again and he still didn't wake up. Colby started freaking out. He did it one last time and Joe finally woke up, but he woke up laughing. Colby playfully hit him in the chest "I hate when you do that to me, Joe!" "It's fun to freak you out though!" "I really want to hit you sometimes, Joe….but then again, I can't resist those lips of yours." Colby leans down and kisses him again. "How excited are you for our birthday trip, Colby?" "Very! I mean we go from Europe to Palm Springs and Jon and Molly go home! I mean we are kidless and Ambroseless for five days and I get you all to myself. I want it to come now!" Joe grabs Colby's hands and starts to play with them. "Speaking of Molly, I know you really want to take her out to a bar, but I would feel more comfortable if she didn't drink." Colby totally forgot that she can't drink while she's pregnant. "I was thinking about it too and I agree with you." "I know you were looking forward to that and I'm going to make it up to you." "And how are you going to do that, big boy?" "Well, it involves your tongue, this beautiful Samoan chest and a bottle of vodka." "Joseph Anoa'i, are you insisting I take body shots off of you?" Joe smiled and shook his head. "So, do you want me to do it like this?" Colby leans down and lifts up Joe's shirt and licks his stomach. "Or do you want me to do this?" Colby lifts up Joe's shirt once again and goes down and sucks on his stomach. "Surprise me, baby!" Colby playfully wrestled Joe. He wrapped his arms around Joe's head. "Tap out Roman. Tap the ass Roman!" Joe smacked Colby's ass.

Right as Colby was about to kiss Joe again, Molly knocked on the door. "She just knows, Joe!" Colby gets up and unlock the door. He quietly asked Molly if he told Jon yet. "He's too hungover to understand anything right now. I'll tell him, don't worry." Molly walks over and lies down next to her daddy. "Daddy, why did you let my boyfriend get drunk?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it! Your boyfriend got your father drunk." "I know he did, he told me!"

* * *

><p>Molly and Jon were waiting in the London airport to go back home. Joe and Colby were at a different gate because they were headed to Palm Springs for their small birthday vacation. Molly went to see her parents before they left. Their gate wasn't too far from Molly and Jon's gate. Molly hugged her daddy first. "Be good, baby girl. I'll bring you back a present. I love you!" "I love you too daddy!" Joe kisses her on the head. Colby pulls Molly aside and tells her that when he gets back, he expects Jon to know about the pregnancy. Molly tells him that she has a doctor's appointment to make sure that she is actually pregnant first. "IF it does come back positive, you need to tell him. He's going to notice when you put on 50 pounds within the next eight months." "DAD! OH MY GOD!" "You're still going to be beautiful! Have a safe flight home. Love you." Molly hugs her dad one more time and heads back to her gate.<p>

Jon and Molly board their flight back home. Molly is looking forward to having some time alone with Jon. Molly stops by Hayley's apartment to pick up Moxley. He kept licking Jon's face the entire drive back to Molly house. "Someone loves you Jon!"

They get back to her house and Moxley runs right up to Molly's room. "Well, your room is occupied." "I know another room we can go to, Jon." He knew that she was going to say Joe and Colby's room. He picked her up and put her over his shoulders and carried her upstairs. He places her on Joe and Colby's bed and takes his shirt off. He gets on top of her and starts to suck on her neck. He then stops and gets off of her. "Wait, have these sheets been changed or are they still the same from the last time your parents had se—""JON, EW!" Dad changes the sheets, don't worry. With that said Jon gets back on top of her and continues to sick on her neck. He digs her nails into his back and he growls. He bites her neck and she screams.

The next day, Molly goes to her doctor's appointment and that test does comeback positive as well. Now, she definitely has to tell Jon.

* * *

><p>Joe opened to door the big room that he a Colby are sharing for the next five days. Colby twirled around in a circle and the smiled at Joe. Joe shuts the door and walks over and wraps his arms around Colby. He starts to kiss his neck and Colby purrs with excitement. "Since your birthday I tomorrow, Joe, I went and got a little gift that will make you love me forever!" "What is it?" "It's a topping! Your dessert tomorrow is Sex a la Colby!" Joe starts to laugh.<p>

The next day is Joe's 29th birthday. Colby wakes up before he does and sits on top of him. Both men are shirtless. Colby slides his hand behind him and puts is down The Samoan's pants and into his boxers. He firmly gropes his dick and Joe groans out Colby's name. Joe opens his eyes to his favorite person sitting on him. Colby leans down a kisses him. "Happy Birthday, baby! I have a wonderful night planned for you, but for now... we are having some fun." Colby adjusts himself, so he is lying on top of Joe. Colby starts sucking on Joe's neck. Joe firmly grabs Colby's ass and slaps it. Just as Colby is about to put his hand down Joe's pants, Molly calls. She calls on facetime so she can talk to him face to face. "Colby get off, she's calling on facetime." Colby rolls off of Joe and adjusts himself next to him. He answers the call and Colby puts his hands down Joe's pants.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!"

"Thanks baby! I miss you!"

"I miss you too! I can't wait for you guys to come home. I have your presents!"

"Aww, thank you sweetheart!"

"Bye guys! Have fun tonight! Love you!"

Joe put his phone down and Colby started to rub his member. "Tonight, Joe, I'm in control and you, you are going to submit to me." Joe smiled at Colby and kissed his forehead.

Later that night is when it all began. When they got back to their hotel room, Joe already knew to strip out of his clothes. Joe is sitting on the bed when Colby comes out of the bathroom, naked as well. Colby heads over to the mini fridge and takes out the whipped cream. "Colby, are you kidding me?" "You're going to lick it off of me." Joe licked his lips. "Happy Birthday to me!"

Colby lies down on the bed. He dispenses the whipped cream on his chest. Covering both his nipples, he makes a smiley face. He puts more of it on his chest and he puts a small amount on his lips. Joe crawls on top of him and starts to lick the whipped cream topping off of the smaller man. He's licking and biting Colby all along his chest. He moves up to his lips and licks the topping off of his lip. He then continues to kiss Colby. Colby stops the kiss to tell Joe that there is some left in the can. He tells Joe to take off his boxers. To finish up the can, he puts the remaining amount on Joe's member. Colby pans to suck it off of his dick. Colby licks his lips and sucks it right off. He continues to suck on Joe's member. He goes down even further causing himself to gag. Colby stops and moves up to kiss Joe on the lips. "Are you ready?" Joe shook his head.

Colby put two fingers inside of Joe's mouth and he sucked on them. He then took them out and then found Joe's opening and then put them inside of Joe. He started moving them inside of him. Joe started to grab the sheets as Colby went deeper. Colby took his fingers out of Joe and started rubbing his dick on the opening. Joe lifted his leg up and wrapped it around Colby. Colby may be smaller than Joe, but Colby is strong. He puts his dick inside of Joe and stars to slowly move time. He then picks up some more speed and buries his face into Joe's neck. Joe is rubbing his hand up and down his tattooed back. Colby gets a bit deeper into Joe and Joe starts to moan, loudly. "Let it out Joe! Let it out!" Joe starts to moan Colby's name loudly. Colby gets faster and Joe is losing it. All this time, he never knew how well Colby is at this. "Joe, I'm about to…" Joe cuts him off and tells him to let it out. Colby's product explodes all over the inside of Joe. Joe slaps Colby's ass once again. Colby kisses Joe and then pulls out and rolls next to him. They both are panting—loudly. "Happy Birthday baby! I love you so much!" Colby wraps his arm around Joe and falls asleep on his chest. Joe cuddled him tightly and brushes his fingers through the two-toned hair of his. He kisses Colby's head and whispers to him that it was his best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>Colby wakes Joe up in the middle of the night. It's the night before Colby's birthday and Colby wants to have a quick late night swim in the ocean. Joe oddly agrees to do it. They sneak out of their hotel and head down to the beach. They strip out of their clothes and head into the ocean. Colby jumps onto Joe's back and Joe carries him into the ocean. They go deep enough that the water comes up to their waistline. Joe lifts up Colby's chin and starts to kiss him. He deepens it and wraps his arms around Colby to bring him in. "Tomorrow, you're going to realize why I am the right choice when having sex." Colby pushes Joe back and he falls onto the sand and Colby lies on top of him. The waves are splashing onto them as Colby continues to suck the neck of him older man. Colby sees headlights coming and it's the beach patrol. He quickly gets off of Joe and starts to drag him up. They grab their things and start running back up to the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>It's the morning of Colby's 28th birthday. Joe wakes him up by massaging his member. He leans down and kisses him. "Happy Birthday baby! Colby's phone goes off and it's Molly calling to wish her dad a happy birthday. She tells them that she cannot wait to see them tomorrow. She misses them.<p>

After they finish talking to her, Joe rolled on top of Colby and pinned his arms above his head. He is on top of Colby and started rubbing his dick on Colby's; Joe started kissing Colby's neck. He unpinned Colby's arms and he wrapped his arms around the older Samoan and ran his fingers up and down his back. Joe looked at Colby, smiled, and told him that his ass belonged to him tonight.

They got back to their room that night and Colby started to strip out of his clothes. Joe licked his lips as he watched his younger man strip. After he finished, Joe stripped out of his clothes. Joe told Colby to lie down on his stomach. He did. Joe got on top of him and stuck his member in his ass. Colby let out a displeasing, yet joyful moan. Joe went all the way in and Colby let out a loud "AH" sounds. Joe found his soft spot. He started out slow, moving back and forth, back and forth. Colby stopped him and told him to go all the way and go fast. The second Joe heard that, he knew Seth was ready for the hardcore ass-fucking of his life. The bed was squeaking, Colby was screaming and Joe was pulling that two-toned hair. Joe got fast every minute. Colby is in pain, but he didn't want it to end.

The bed broke from the weight of the two men rapidly moving. They both laughed it off and Joe continued. Joe eventually got off of Colby and rolled over next to him. Both were panting, loudly. Joe rubbed his back. Colby crawled over and got on top of Joe and lied down on top of him. He was still panting. They kissed a few times. Colby kissed Joe's neck and buried his face into it. Joe wrapped his arm around Colby and kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday baby!" Colby looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby finally got home from their birthday vacation. Moxley greeted them at the door and Molly came downstairs. "Where's Jon?" Colby asked Molly. "He's in the bathroom." Joe walked into the kitchen and Colby asked Molly if she told Jon. Molly told him that she chickened out couldn't do it. Jon comes downstairs and says hi to Colby. Colby drags both of them into the family room. He pushes Jon onto the couch and forces Molly to tell him. "Molly, you need to tell him…NOW!" "Tell me what?" Molly took in a deep breath and told him. She holds his hand and tells him. "Jon, I'm pregnant and you're the father."<p>

Around the corner, Joe heard. Joe heard everything.

* * *

><p><em>I'm starting a new story. It will continue from this. I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging like this. It's coming soon! :)<em>


End file.
